The Other Doppelganger: Evelyn Gilbert
by Bexxie21
Summary: Evelyn Gilbert is Elena's older fraternal twin sister and is a doppelganger herself. She goes through everything and still manages to pull through. She quickly befriends Stefan and then catches the eye of his older brother. And then later, catches a certain hybrid's attention. What's a girl to do when you're stuck in the middle of it all? Mainly DamonXoc with slight KlausXoc
1. Pilot

**Hello, I'm Bexxie21, and this is my first fanfic. I'd like to tell you that you need to be patient with me as it ain't going to be weekly updates but I do promise that I will do my best to update as quickly as I can and when I am able to.**

 **I really hope that you all will enjoy this story and hope that you will continue to like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (Though I want to own Damon *Drool*), though I do own Evelyn.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Pilot~**

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I did not want to move, but then again I had to, it was the first day of school and I had to move. It had been four months since my younger fraternal twin sister Elena and myself had been in a car accident at Wickery Bridge, and when our parent had died by drowning in the river several feet below.

Afterwards we all began to be depressed, Elena started to write more, distracting herself, Jeremy our little brother started using drugs, Aunt Jenna had cried hundreds of times but tried to hide that as she needed to be strong to look after us and myself, I started drinking, relying on alcohol to fix it all. But today things would be different, new day at school and it was time to started fresh, that is unless I ran into Tyler and he'd ruin things, and that's another thing, just before the accident, I had caught my boyfriend kissing Vicki, Matt's sister and so I had broken up with him on the spot, so I had been depressed by that too.

I hoisted myself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom that I shared with Elena as the bathroom was connected to my bedroom as well as hers. The door was open to Elena's room and I could see she was sitting at the window writing. I smiled slightly before closing both doors that led to our rooms before hoping into the shower before climbing out, grabbing a towel to wrap around my body before heading to the sink to brush my teeth, though I started studying myself a bit. I looked almost identical to Elena, but there was of course a few differences between us, for starters I had paler skin than she did as hers was creamy tan, next was our eyes, while Elena had light brown eyes, I had sapphire blue eyes and then finally our hair was different too, while Elena's was straight chocolate brown hair, I had golden blonde hair that was wavy and possibly a little curly that the ends.

I walked back into my room, grabbed navy skinny jeans, a yellow vest top and a black of the shoulder jumper, before changing into them and then blow drying my hair while brushing it, letting my hair curl up a little, I like the natural look. Putting on sandal like wedges and grabbing a handbag the has what I need for the day, I left my room and went into Elena's room.

"Hey Elena." I spoke, a soft smile on my face, it looked like she had just finished up writing but was still sitting at the window.

"Hey Evie." Elena said, smiling back before making room for me to sit next to her.

"How you feeling? Ready for school?" I asked, generally concerned for my little sister. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine." Elena replied, her voice sounding steady but I could tell that she was partially lying.

"Elena. I know you too well, there's no need to hide the truth from me." I lightly scolded though there was a smile on my face, Elena laughed slightly.

"Why'd we have to be twins, eh? If we weren't, I'd be able to hide anything." Elena spoke, and I lightly chuckled at her joke.

"Elena, you are my little sister, twin or not, I'd still know you enough to know when you're hurting or not. I here for you if you need me. Always." I spoke softly, pulling her to me so she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Evie. Love you." Elena spoke, hugging me.

"Love you too, Ellie." I replied softly, kissing the top of her head before gently pulling away and standing up. "Come on then, wouldn't want to keep the world waiting for us."

"Got it." Elena said, a smile on her face and soon we were walking out the room and going downstairs, before heading to the kitchen. And the first thing we saw upon entering the room was Aunt Jenna fiddling around, obviously trying to figure out what to do.

"Toast. I can make toast." Aunt Jenna said, while looking into the fridge before turning to us.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I said walking to the coffee machine to make some for all of us.

"Is there coffee?" A fourth voice spoke, joining in on our conversation and I turned passing one to Jeremy as he neared me and then handing one to Elena.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked, holding out a bit of money.

"I'm good." Bothe me and Elena said at the same time, making us smile at each other, and then before Aunt Jenna could pull it back, Jeremy took it without saying anything. That boy is gonna be in trouble if he uses that as drug money instead of for lunch.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna spoke nervously or was it she felt panicked?

"Don't you have that a big presentation today?" Elena asked, looking at our Aunt.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at… Now. Crap!" Aunt Jenna cursed as she looked down at her watch, realising she was late.

"Then go. We'll be fine." I spoke up, reassuring her that we'd survive. She smiled at us before leaving quickly.

"You okay?" I heard Elena ask Jeremy who scowled slightly.

"Don't start. And don't even try Eve." Jeremy said coldly before walking out the room himself. I sighed.

"He'll come around Elena. Promise." I spoke, putting a hand gently on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I know." Elena said finishing her coffee. I turned to watch the TV only to frown as two faces appeared on the TV, a couple had died last night and apparently an animal attack.

"You okay?" Elena asked, before turning to the TV herself.

"Seems the animal attacks seems to be growing more and more recently. It has me a little concerned." I answer her before tuning it off completely just as we hear a car horn go off just outside our house. "That'll be Bonnie. Let's go."

* * *

 **~In Bonnie's Car~**

Me, Elena and Bonnie were sat quite comfortably in Bonnie's car as she drove us three to school, while she and Elena sat in the front, I was quite comfy sat in the back as I listened to Bonnie all while Elena was think to the point her mind was in another world.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie said, a smile on her face.

"Wow, that sounds rather interesting to be honest. But seriously, Florida splitting up into islands? That's never gonna happen." I spoke, grinning at my friend.

"Yeah, I know. But never say never, you don't know what is around the next corner…. Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie spoke, before breaking my sister out of her trance.

"I did it again, didn't I? I – I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that…" Elena spoke embarrassedly as she turned back to us.

"That's I'm psychic now." Bonnie spoke, smiling at Elena as if the reassure her and that she doesn't blame her.

"Okay then, why not predict something then. About us." I said, jumping in.

"I see…." Bonnie started but before she could continue, a bird hit the car making us swerve off the road ever so slightly, thankfully we didn't hit anything and that we had been going at a slow and calm pace.

"What was that?! Oh my god! Elena, Evie, are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked frantically as she looked at us in concern and I took a deep needed breath but letting it out.

"I'm fine, Bon. It's okay." I responded giving her a smile before turning to Elena.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." She said, and I could tell she was a little freaked out but was trying her best to be strong.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said, still trying to calm us.

"Really, I can't, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Elena spoke, looking at our best friend.

"Yeah Bon-Bon. It's fine, it not like we can control what the animals are gonna do." I said, grinning at her and soon Bonnie was smiling at us both.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you both are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said, all our smiles growing at that and soon we were continuing our journey to school. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the dreaded place and park and soon we were walking to the building.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks hot.. Can I still say 'Tranny mess'?" Bonnie says as the girl she was talking about walked past us. I was thankful she didn't hear, I couldn't be bothered for too much bullshit today. Or at least for a while.

"No, that's over." Elena said just as we arrived at our lockers.

"That is WAY over." I said before looking over my shoulder, saw Matt who was looking at us with a longing look if not slightly awkward.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said but then the two of them saw who I was looking at.

"He hates me." Elena spoke sounding sad and guilty.

"No don't start, and no he doesn't. He should understand that you were having a hard time." I said, turning back to them so I could comfort my sister.

"Yes he does, Evie." Elena shot back angrily but then realized what she did. "Ah, sorry Eve, didn't mean to."

"Evie is right, that's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie said, looking at Elena before turning to me, a look that said it was my turn to get the attention. "And talking about boy drama, what about your own?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend." I spoke, trying to avoid the topic.

"Don't avoid it Evie. I'm talking about Tyler here. You two were really good together and then you both suddenly broke up and on the same night as Elena and Matt." Bonnie spoke.

"I caught him kissing Vicki and just dumped him then and there. Granted he was drunk at the time but with Vicki? Come on, she's the easiest girl to sleep in any guy's bed and I wasn't about to let myself stay with him while he's sleeping with a whore!" I spoke angrily, opening my own locker and grabbing what I needed for our first and second lesson, then slamming it shut.

"Sorry, my bad. I brought up something stupid. Forget I said it." Bonnie spoke apologetic and I smiled at her as Elena rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Bon-Bon, I'm not mad at you or blame you. It's fine. I need to move on and since I'm fresh on the market, I need to go looking for a new man." I spoke enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit. Oh and warning, there's an eccentric blonde heading our way." Bonnie spoke and I knew she meant Caroline and not me.

"Elena, Eve. Oh, my god. How are you guys? Oh, it's so good to see you both." Caroline said hugging both me and Elena, before she turned to Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline, we're right here." I said, waving slightly giving an amused smile.

"And we're fine. Thank you." Elena continued and finished our statement.

"Really?" Caroline asked as if she wasn't 100% sure, I shook my head slightly but answered her anyway

"Yes. Much better." I replied, making sure to sound happy, only to be pulled into yet another hug from her.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline stated before pulling away from me and then hugging Elena again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena spoke, a big smile on her face.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline asked us after backing up a little bit, looking at least a little hopeful.

"Alright Care-Bear." I answered, making the other blonde beam at me.

"Ok! Bye." Bonnie spoke, smiling at Caroline, and with that Caroline walked off with a bit of a skip to her pace.

"Ok then, way to start the day!" I spoke in amusement, making the other two giggle slightly.

"No comment from me." Elena said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we headed towards our first lesson.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie replied as if in agreement with Elena. I huff.

"Take Elena's side why don't you!" I spoke in mock-anger, my cheeks puffing out into a pout, making Elena and Bonnie giggle again. I soon smiled and laughed with them.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V. ~With Jeremy and Vicki~**

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy instructed as he passed a couple of pills to Vicki who grabbed them quickly and then threw them into her mouth before swallowing.

"Hey Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Tyler said walking over to Vicki and wrapping an arm around her waist.

" Hey." Vicki replied with a flirtatious smile, giving him a quick kiss of the cheek.

"Hey Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said, turning to Jeremy, wanting to tease him.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked back, clearly picking a fight and to which Tyler nearly went to punch him, that if Vicki hadn't stopped him.

"Oh, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's and Evelyn's little brother." Vicki spoke, not noticing the guilty look Tyler showed on his face when Evelyn's name was mentioned but Tyler hid it quickly before no one could say anything.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler spoke before pulling Vicki into a heated make-out session, while Jeremy soon looked disgusted before he walked away.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

We were just passing the main office before Bonnie stopped us, and I turned to see what she noticed and soon I was wanting to drool. There was a guy there, though all we saw was his back, but he looked new and he looked hot.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie spoke questioningly as she studied the new guy, and as of right now, all we saw is that he had sandy light brown hair that was styled in a way that reminded me of, dare I say it, 'Edward Cullen' and he was tall in height wearing jeans, a hoodie and a brown leather jacket.

"All I see is a back." Elena said, as if stating the obvious.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie commented as if correcting my sister.

"No correction, it's a gorgeous sexy hot back." I spoke, grinning ear to ear, making them laugh yet again. Man I'm on a role with this today. I took a few steps closer to the new guy, wanting to find out his name and made sure I was in hearing distance but still nowhere near them.

"What are you doing?!"Bonnie and Elena whispered/yelled, but all I did was put a finger to my lips as if telling them to be quiet.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The secretary said, making me confused, how was this guy gonna attend high school, without the legal documents? I then saw the guy take his sunglasses off before he spoke.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." The guy said, his voice a little low and deep but had a softness to it and was calm too. Made him hotter.

"Well you're right. So it is." The secretary said sounding robotic as she looked at the documents, then back up at the gut. Now what just happened? One minute there was no documents and now there were? That was creepy weird. I back up slowly so that I was standing by Elena and Bonnie again.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie spoke, looking at the guy with full concentration and didn't seem to waver. I chuckled.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked, looking at our best friend in amusement.

"Pretty much." Bonnie replied, not letting her eyes wander away from the new guy.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." We heard just behind us and me and Elena turned to see Jeremy rush into the men's toilets.

"I'll be right back." Elena spoke, going to race after our brother.

"I'm coming too. Won't be long Bon." I said going after Jeremy with Elena and soon we enter the men's toilets.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" A guy said just before he walked out the room, I went banging on all the stalls to make sure we were alone, while Elena tackled Jeremy. I turned to see Elena looking at Jeremy's eyes carefully before she let go of him.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena spoke irritably as she glared at our little brother.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy denied, trying to back away from us.

"You know what? I ain't gonna believe you kid. Now where is it? Is it on you?" I spoke up, starting to search him over, all while he tried pushing me off.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourselves, all right?" Jeremy spoke finally managing to get me off of him, though I was still in his face.

"Chill ourselves? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." I spoke sarcastically and cruelly too, glaring at him.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy said loudly, close to yelling, making me and Elena glare harder.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! We gave you a summer pass, but we are done watching you destroy yourself." Elena spoke, before Jeremy tried to walk away, but we managed to push him back. She continued. "No, no, no, you what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that we are going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?"

Jeremy, I know who you are. We know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." I spoke softly, looking at him with sad eyes, a huge frown on my face.

"Yeah? And what about you Eve? You are practically using alcohol as a means to escape. But you know what? I don't need this." Jeremy spoke before finally leaving us standing there and out the toilets he went.

"What was that? What about you using alcohol?" Elena spoke angrily, turning on me now. Gee, thanks Jer! Make me look like the bad guy.

"As a means to escape the pain, I drank until I was too drunk to remember stuff, mostly in my bedroom. But don't worry, it has stopped, no more drinking." I said, trying to get myself out of the situation. And I would stop drinking, or at least for a short while.

"And that supposed to make me feel better?" Elena pressed.

"No it's not, but look. I'm sorry okay! I was in pain but then so were you, Jeremy and Jenna. We all had our ways of dealing with it, and Alcohol had been mine." I explained, looking a little guilty. "But come on. We are standing in the middle of the boy's room, let's go and we can further discuss this later?"

"Fine." Elena huffed, making me smirk. And soon we were leaving the toilets ourselves. Only to run into the new guy and wow, was he hot and those beautiful green eyes, you could definitely get lost in those.

"Uh, pardon me. Um… Is this the men's room?" The guy asked, making us feel embarrassed as we just realised that he caught us leaving a place where girls are not allowing in. Wow, now I feel awkward.

"Yes. Um, I was just, um…" Elena stuttered and if I was as embarrassed as she was, I'd be laughing. Though to be fair, he was looking at us intently, seeming to mostly be interested in looking at Elena but I did see him look at me too.

"It's a long story. Thank you though." I said, before pulling Elena down the hall to go meet up with Bonnie, all while Elena kept looking back at the new guy. What a way to make a first impression.

It wasn't long until we had caught up with Bonnie, who was waiting outside out classroom and soon we entered and found our seats quickly. We were halfway into our lesson, though to be honest, I was bored five minutes in, especially if it's Mr Tanner doing the teaching.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr Tanner was saying when I noticed Elena and the new guy who I think who called Stefan, were constantly looking at one another, checking each other out. I then notice Bonnie taking out her phone, who sat in between me and Matt, and started texting Elena.

"'HAWT-E STARING YOU?' Really?" I whispered to her, making her silently chuckle but otherwise didn't reply. I grinned before getting back to my work. Thankfully, it wasn't too long until class ended and that we could leave.

"Elena, you lucky bitch." I spoke as soon as I reached my sister's side.

"What? Why?" Elena asked, confused but didn't seem offended.

"That new hot guy couldn't take his eyes off of you! Man, you definitely need to win him over." I said to her, giving her a look that I was stating the obvious. She laughed, finally understanding what I meant and soon we began walking to our next lesson and was thankful it was music, but I was also dreading it too. As I knew Tyler had it too.

"Hey you two! Glad you haven't skipped school yet." Caroline said, showing up randomly.

"Hey Care-Bear." I spoke, smiling. "You have music too?"

"Yeah, I managed to get mom to transfer me from sociology to music. Plus I get to be with you guys." Caroline spoke enthusiastically, and I mentally groaned knowing things have took an unexpected turn. I shared a look with Elena then we both turned to Caroline.

"That's great Caroline. Glad to have you with us." Elena replied as Caroline pulled us to the music room, only for me to stop dead on my feet before we reached the door. Tyler was there, stood just outside. Elena and Caroline gave me knowing looks, though Elena's held a concerned edge to hers.

"You okay?" Elena asked, worried.

"Yeah. Let's just get this out of the way." I answered, looking away from the bastard and turned to my sister. We continued to walk to the room and just before we entered, Tyler noticed us.

"Hey ladies. Hey Evie" Tyler greeted us, a smirk on his face, though it had turned into a nervous smile when he looked at me.

"Hey." Caroline and Elena spoke back, but I could tell Elena wanted to slap him or say something that probably wasn't gonna be very nice. I just glared.

"Hey, um, do you girls mind if I talk to Evie for second?" Tyler asked, looking at Elena and Caroline, while inwardly I wanted to tell them to say no.

"Sure." Caroline spoke before skipping into the classroom, while Elena stayed put.

"Why should I? After what you did to Eve?" Elena spat, glaring at the prick.

"Elena. It's fine Go inside, I won't be long." I spoke, trying to keep myself calm, while I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Tyler looked relieved, but he shouldn't, because I was going to give him an earful and a good slap.

"What? Are you sure?" Elena asked, turning to me, I saw her eyes turn from raging anger to being worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go." I spoke, giving her a small smile and with that she entered the classroom, if not, reluctantly. I turned to my ex-boyfriend then.

"What is it that you could possibly want from me?!" I spat coldly, glaring at him.

"At the party, I made a mistake, a huge one. But I want to fix it, this, that has come between us. I want a second chance." Tyler spoke, sounding guilty and yet hopeful too. I looked at him surprise.

"What? Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" I spoke sarcastically, though I was glaring at him.

"What are you talking about? How am I stupid?" Tyler spoke, and I saw a twitch in his eyebrow, and I knew he was getting angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry but to me someone doesn't mean what he is saying. I know your still with Vicki, so just drop the act Tyler." I growled, glaring harder, before giving him a hard slap to his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! It was a huge mistake and I will always regret it. Will you forgive me Evie?" He asked again, though saying it in different words. The nerve of this guy, he can clearly see that it wasn't working and he goes and tries again.

"Forgiving you means I will no longer dwell on what a giant asshole you are. It doesn't mean you are no longer a giant asshole. So no you don't have my forgiveness and I will say this once, don't call me Evie, you've lost that right." I spoke before walking into the room and sat next to Elena.

"Are you alright?" Elena spoke, noticing the tears that were starting to pool into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a minute." I sniffed, rubbing the tears away. Soon our teacher arrived, and started assigning us our work, and turns out we have to pick out a lullaby song, sounded simply plus we had to sing the one we picked. God, this sounded something a child would do, but then this was the first day of school and we had to do something easy and simple.

"Now remember, when you sing, your voice needs to be clear and yet needs to follow the words so that it would rhyme. Miss Gilbert, would you like to go first?" Ms Potts, the music teacher spoke questionably.

"Which one?" I asked, gesture to both me and Elena, Ms Potts chuckled lightly.

"You dear." She answered softly, a soft smile on her face. I liked her, no matter what you did, she would go easy on you, unlike Mr Tanner.

"Alright." I spoke, standing up. I took a deep breath before starting the song.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so_

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork_

 _Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn_

 _While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you_

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way_

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so_

"That was lovely dear. A+" She spoke, clapping lightly before letting me sit down.

"Cinderella?" Elena asked knowingly, making me shrug, though a wide smile was on my face.

"I just so happened to like that song, so why not use it?" I replied, grinning, and soon we were both chuckling. After that the rest of the day at school went by quickly and soon both me and Elena were heading to the cemetery where Elena loves to write in her journal while sitting at her parents grave.

"Tell me again why you love doing this?" I moaned slightly, as I sat down next to her.

"Because I like it, it soothes me for some reason." She answered, looking through her bag for her journal.

"Yeah like sitting in a cemetery when dead people lay to rest is soothing. I'm starting to wonder if I should worry on what goes through that head of yours." I teased, making her playfully slap my arm though she was grinning.

"I seem to be doing that a lot today." I commented, looking at her, watching her steadily.

"Doing what?" Elena asked as she finally pulled out the book and grabbing a pen.

"Making you smile and laugh. You stopped smiling shortly after the incident." I spoke nervously, not sure if I should of brought it up, though to be fair, I too was going through the same thing she was.

"Well you're my big sister. You know everything when it comes to me, you just know what to say or do. You've always been there for me, more you to me than the other way around." She replied, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Granted, most of them are comments that can be sarcastic, but the end of the day, you know how to cheer me up. And I love you for that."

I smiled over at her. "Aww, you are gonna make me cry one of these days, you make me sound special! Now get writing you, before I drag you away from the dead people."

"Got it." She spoke, smiling again and I choose to draw something, anything and then a crow appeared on one of the tombstones.

"Oh hey there birdy. Stand right there and don't move!" I spoke to it.

"You do know you are talking to an animal, right?" Elena spoke amusedly, looking at the bird too. I looked back and since I told it not to move, it had actually listened, it wasn't moving. I started drawing it, which was finished quickly.

"That's really good. You're getting better." Elena commented, looking over my shoulder at the picture of the crow. Suddenly it started making noises, clearly wanting attention.

"Hey, it wants us to talk to it." I gave an amused smirk, looking up at the bird.

"Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything." Elena spoke, probably feeling weirded out. She stood up then and walked over to it, and started to wave her hand in a 'shooing' motion.

"Shoo! That's what I thought." Elena said, just as the bird flew off, but then I jumped I heard a cawing noise just behind me, making me shoot to my feet and turning, and I saw it, the same crow on the tombstone that I had been sat against.

"Ok then. Elena, we should go." I spoke steadily, grabbing her hand cautiously, watching fog starting to surround us, I was starting to feel creeped out.

"Yeah, we should." She replied quietly, letting go of my hand and grabbed our stuff, passing me my bag.

"Come on." I said, grabbing her hand again, before pulling her towards the woods, where hopefully we'd be safe. I turned, and for a second, I thought I saw a figure of a man standing there watching us, a men wearing dark clothing but then he disappeared so I turned back and continued running. Elena was slightly in front of me, and then we reached a slightly steep hill and close to the bottom, Elena tripped.

"Ahh!" Elena yelled out in pain and shock.

"Elena! Are you okay?!" I asked alarmed yet worried as I ran to her side, and helped her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She spoke, and I sighed out in relief.

"Don't scare me like that." I lightly scolded, hugging her.

"Sorry." She muttered, hugging me back. I pulled away and we went to walk towards where the exit would be but stopped seeing Stefan standing just a few feet away from us.

"You two okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Were you following us?" Elena asked suspiciously, studying him carefully. Couldn't blame the girl, he did just suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"No, I, uh, I just – I saw you fall." Stefan explained, and a look of understanding washed across my sister's face.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." I spoke, still feeling suspicious myself, and then I felt Elena jab me with her elbow, making me grunt in pain. I looked at her with narrow eyes. "Ow!"

She rolled her eyes. She replied shortly after, or whispered it more like. "Then don't be rude."

"I'm visiting. I have family here." Stefan replied, but he didn't seem bothered about what we were doing or what I had just said. In fact he looked amused.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's the fog, it's making me feel foggy. And then back there, there was this bird, and it was all Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" I spoke, throwing out words, feeling embarrassed.

"Err, sorry about my sister, she doesn't do well when she's in the spotlight in an awkward situation. I'm Elena and this is my older twin sister Evelyn." Elena said, introducing us.

"I'm Stefan." He replied, yep, I had gotten the name right earlier.

"I know. We have history together." Elena spoke, and I think that would have been obvious, since the two couldn't stop eye-fucking each other throughout the lesson.

"And English and French." Stefan said, and once again, obvious too as there were practically looking at each in those lessons too. Man, I started feeling jealous.

"Right." Elena replied, a smile on her face, a very relaxed one too. Huh. She so felt attracted to him and since she is my sister and under girly code or something like that, I will let her have him and I would help her, if she needed it.

"Oh." Stefan muttered, reaching over to Elena only the pull a leaf out of her hair. Wow, I did not notice that but I felt like I should back away.

"Thanks." Elena spoke, once she understood what he just did. I then took notice that he was wearing a ring on his right ring finger.

"Nice ring. Lapis Lazuli, right?" I commented, feeling more suspicious but it may have been a coincidence to what I was thinking.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring and yeah you're right. How'd you know?" He asked, and I swear he spoke cautiously.

"Oh, ur, I love jewellery and am quite good at recognizing a lot of stones. Lapis Lazuli just so happens to be one of my favourites." I answered, giving him a reassuring smile, to which he smiled back.

"Well, I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" He commented, and then I felt suspicious of him again.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." Elena said, joining the conversation and there goes my spot at talking to the new guy. Then to make it stronger, he started looking strange, like he was looking at Elena with a cautious yet worried look.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked, sounding unsure if he wanted the answer.

"Hmm?" Elena muttered, looking confused.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeated the question, and it was then did Elena turn to put her foot on a nearby rock to check her leg and it was then that we saw a cut on her ankle, blood pouring out of it. I turned to see Stefan face away from her and I swear I saw his eyes turn red, and black veins appear under them. Oh god, was he human?! Or something else?

"You should go. Take care of that." Stefan said, still facing away from Elena, I would have kept my eyes on him but then I heard Elena groan slightly and I turned to look at her in worry.

"You alright?" I asked about to go help her.

"I'm fine. So St-" Elena said, but then when she was gonna talk to Stefan, he had vanished, making us both confused. I narrowed my eyes, that guy wasn't normal and certainly wasn't human.

"Come on Elena, let's get home." I spoke, putting my hand on her lower back to lead her the way we needed to go.

* * *

 **~Time Skip at the Gilbert House~**

"You okay now Elena?" I said, looking at my sister who was sat on the counter in the bathroom as I had helped her clean up the injury and put a large plaster over it.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, a smile on her face. "You going to the Grill later with me? I'm going to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline."

"Yeah, yeah. I will be. But there's something I need to do first, so go get yourself ready." I said, smiling at her, trying to hide what's bothering me.

"Okay." Elena spoke before jumping off the counter and heading into her room. I quietly left the bathroom and headed to our old parent's bedroom. Oh how I did NOT want to do this, but there was something I needed to confirm, so I entered, making sure no-one noticed me. I closed the door and turned the light on. And then sighed.

"We need to clean up this room at some point." I muttered looking around, the bed looked messy and needed to be made, dad's old desk still had his paperwork from the hospital on it. I sighed before walking up to it and started searching the desk from top to bottom but nothing but his work related stuff.

"Come on, there has got to be something." I sighed out, and if one was wondering on what I was doing, I will say this, Dad and Uncle John may have filled me about vampires and witches, but I hadn't believed them, thought they were joking but today, with Bonnie saying she's psychic and then with what I saw with Stefan, it made me re-think it.

Maybe the closet?" I asked myself walking over to the small closet they had in the wall, and when I opened it, it was littered with clothes. I then moved the clothes aside, searching the closet from top to bottom, and this time, I found a hollow back to the closet, and I took it away only to see weapons, making me gasp.

There were crossbows, wooden stakes, grenades, and then there was also a plant, just a single one, it was purple in colour. All these items were on shelves, the bottom shelf though had a journal on it, and I picked that up, but before pulling it away my hand brushed against something metallic and when I pick it up, I noticed it was a pistol. I gasped and almost dropped it, but stopped myself in case it fired from the impact of hitting the floor, plus I didn't want the rest of the family running to find all this. I studied the gun, recognizing it was a desert eagle pistol gun and when I opened it, it had wooden bullets inside of it.

"Ok, this closet definitely proves vampires are real." I muttered, before hiding the gun under my clothes, grabbing the plant and journal, then I closed the closet, hiding its true contents before leaving the room entirely.

"You okay?" I heard a voice ask and I turned to see Jenna, who just walked out of her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, forcing myself to sound natural and calm.

"You sure? And where'd that plant come from?" Jenna asked, looking suspicious.

"Err, I bought it today actually, on my way home from school. It was in the window of the flower shop and I seemed to like it, so I went and got it." I lied again, god I hated this.

"Okay then. Well if you need to talk, you can come to me." Jenna spoke before going downstairs. I sighed out in relief before rushing to my room before someone stopped me again. I read the journal for a little bit and I soon learned a lot about vampires, how they need blood to survive, how they can compel us humans and how vervain, wood and the sun could kill them, though vervain was mainly used to weaken them. Oh god, how was I supposed to face Stefan now that I knew his secret, would he kill me? Torture me? Compel me to forget? Then again, I looked over to the plant and I guessed that it was vervain.

"This little plant is harmful to vampires? I better find a way to put some on me." I muttered, before grabbing the necklace I always were, it was a silver locket that my parents gave me for my 16th birthday and quickly put some vervain inside of it. I then hid the supernatural stuff so no-one in this house hold could find it and then started getting ready to head out to the Grill.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V. ~At the Mystic Grill~**

"Hey." Jeremy greeted, walking up to Vicki as she put drinks onto the tray she was carrying. She was a waitress at the Grill and was currently working.

"Working." Was the only thing she said, sounding annoyed before walking away to continue with her job. Though the table she went to was occupied by Matt and Tyler.

"Thanks, Vick." Matt said, smiling at his sister as she passed him his drink. After that, Vicki turned to Tyler, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Do you need another refill?" She said just as flirtatious as her smile, the question having a double meaning to it, even though she meant to get him another drink.

"I'd love one." He answered, smirking at her, being flirtatious back, before watching her walk back to the bar.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister?" Matt asked, pulling Tyler's attention back to him.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." He lied quickly, looking a little confident. "And besides, I'm still getting over Evelyn."

"You're such a dick." Matt replied irritably, seeing through his lie and of course, Evelyn was like a sister to him and he hated that Tyler hurt her. He only tried to put up with him was because they were best friends and that they were in the same boat, as in because he and Elena broke up the same night as Tyler and Evelyn.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." Jeremy says, approaching Vicki once again.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki spoke, turning to look at him.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy questioned, partially joking partially serious.

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's and Evelyn's kid brother." Vicki spoke harshly, starting to look annoyed.

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered. " Jeremy commented, still trying to get through to her.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off between me and Tyler." She said, trying to get him to back off and let go.

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass. Plus he's using you to make Evie jealous or as a distraction from their break up." Jeremy reasoned, not wanting Vicki to get hurt by being with Tyler, plus he started hating the guy after he hurt Eve, he loved his sister.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki spoke before shoving past him to do her job, obviously insinuating that he wanted the same thing from her, minus the whole Evelyn situation.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline said as she and Bonnie entered the Grill, only to stop a few feet in.

" You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asks, amazed by her friend, but then she guessed she would since she was the gossip queen in Mystic Falls.

"Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline said, sounding optimistic, and once again, Bonnie couldn't help that she wasn't surprised and then watched as Caroline walked up to Tyler who seemed to be setting up the pool table for a game. Bonnie went to go sit by Matt.

* * *

 **~Back to the Gilbert house~**

"Me and Eve are going to meet Bonnie at the Grill." Elena said, as she talked with Jenna, who looked rather relaxed.

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna spoke, before turning to walk further into the living room.

" Well done, Aunt Jenna. EVELYN! TIME TO GO!" Elena started, before shouting up to Eve in hopes she'd hear her.

"OKAY!" Evelyn yelled back, making Elena shake her head, Evelyn sure did like taking her time.

"I'M GONNA GO WAIT IN THE CAR FOR YOU!" Elena yelled again, notifying her sister before opening the front door. Only to see Stefan standing there.

"Oh." Elena spoke, surprised since she wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was… Strange. Plus, I also want to apologize to your sister." Stefan said, give Elena a soft smile.

"No worries, plus I don't think Evie would mind either. And, I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena spoke, smiling slightly.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" Stefan asked, concerned for the girl.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. And besides, Evelyn took care of it. How did you know where we lived?" Elena asked, curious yet confused at the same time.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." Stefan said, before grabbing her journal before giving it back to her.

"Oh, I must have dropped it, I – Thank you." Elena said gratefully, she had been angry at herself for dropping it earlier.

"Don't worry, I didn't… Read it." Stefan reassured her, grinning at her.

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena said, looking curious, as she looked up at him.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan said knowingly.

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked surprised, to her, he was the last person she'd expect to have a journal of his own.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan stated, explaining why he too has one.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna, um, you don't have to stay out there." Elena spoke, walking away from the doorway and out of his view, and was going to put her journal in a safe place.

"I'm fine." Stefan spoke awkwardly into the empty space, looking around at the doorway, after all, him being a vampire, had to be invited inside.

"Oh, hey Stefan." He then heard, and I looked to see Evelyn walking downstairs wearing a purple dress and black shoes, and her blonde was still as curly as ever. She smiled at him.

"Hey Evelyn." He replied, smiling at her, but then grew concerned that she looked nervous being around him. "Is something the matter?"

"There's something that we need to talk about but not now and certainly NOT here." She said, avoiding his eyes, but was still speaking to him.

"Aright. I can talk when you're ready. Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier." Stefan spoke apologetic, still smiling. Evelyn turned to look at him then, surprised.

"Why are you apologizing for? There's nothing to be sorry about." She said, smiling.

"About my disappearing act earlier." Stefan said, feeling Déjà vu since he just said that with Elena.

"Oh, that. It's no bother, really. It's fine." She said, forgiving him instantaneously. It was then did Elena then make her re-appearance.

"Sorry, were you two going somewhere?" Stefan asked, feeling awkward once again.

"Yeah, meeting with a friend. Do you want to come?" Elena asked, looking hopeful.

"Come on, Steff! Join us!" Evelyn said enthusiastically, making him and Elena laugh just before he agreed and soon the three got into Elena's car and headed to the Grill.

* * *

 **~At the Mystic Grill~**

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked, looking at Bonnie, if not looking forlorn, though he looked hopeful too.

"Her mom and dad died. She also almost lost her twin sister. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie spoke, answering his question.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked, sounding hopeful again.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said, leaving no room to argue.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said, looking a little more depressed, making Bonnie look a tad bit guilty, but she stayed straight face and answered him.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie said, before she looked over his shoulder, her eyebrows knitting together, which in turn, Matt look in the same direction. They both saw Elena, Evelyn and Stefan enter at the same time, looking around for a place to sit. Matt turned back to Bonnie.

"More time, huh?" Matt questioned downheartedly at Bonnie, making her feel bad, and she would have apologized had Matt not stood up to go greet the three.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt introduced himself as both Elena and Evelyn shared looks/

"Hi, Stefan." Stefan said, returning the favour as the two guys shook hands.

"Hey." Elena spoke, giving a small smile to Matt.

"Hey." Matt spoke, just feeling awkward.

"Mattie! Hey!" Evelyn said, if not, more enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Evie, how are ya?" Matt asked as the two shared a hug.

"I'm good. And sorry about Elena." Evelyn said, though the last part came out quietly.

"It's fine Evie. I just hope that things will fix itself." Matt said before walking off, leaving Eve to watch him sadly before she spotted Bonnie and Caroline before pulling her two companions over to them.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V. ~Later in the evening.~**

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, looking at Stefan as if he was a piece of meat. I chuckled lightly.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan replied. Oh I doubt that, he's a vampire, and since he doesn't age, he'd have to move around before anyone noticed that small detail.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned. Probably dead and don't get me wrong here, I don't mean to sound cruel or horrible, just stating what is probably true.

"My parents have passed away." Stefan spoke, turning to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Any siblings?" I asked, genuinely curious, and I watched as he turned to me.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He answered me, and this piece of news made me concerned. He said no sibling that he talked to, not that he didn't have any. So he's probably got a brother or a sister. And what about his uncle? Was he a vampire too?

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't about the party tomorrow." Caroline said, trying to gain Stefan's attention back to her, probably feeling jealous that we were getting more attention from him than she was. But of course her plan failed as Bonnie was the one to speak next.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained to him, taking a sip of her drink. Stefan then turned to Elena.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked, sounding hopeful that she would at the very least be there.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered before Elena could even open her mouth.

"Besides, if she said no, I'd drag her there anyways. Can't party without my twin being there." Evelyn said, putting her hand in Elena's and giving it a squeeze. It was later in the evening when things start to cool off, Bonnie and Caroline went home, and Elena went to the bathroom, I had told her that I'd wait outside the Grill for her. She had been hesitant but I quickly reminded Stefan was still here, and so me and Stefan were by Elena's car.

"Stefan. Could we talk now while no-one is around?" I asked, looking up at him nervously.

"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" He asked, sounding worried, but then again he also looked worried, so I guess that's what he was feeling.

"I don't want this to change things between us, I can see us being really good friends. But I want to ask you something, clear things up a bit." I said, and then he looked confused, and was about to ask, but I held my hand up to stop him. "I know Stefan."

"What? What do you know, Evelyn?" Stefan asked, looking confused, not sure if it was genuine or if he was acting.

"I know about you, what you are. You're a vampire Stefan." I stated and then instantly worried. Should I have said that? Was he going to do something like Kill me now? He looked at me, frozen in shock

"How…?" He asked, shocked, surprised and a little… Fearful?

"My dad and uncle knew about vampires and told me a year or so ago, at the time I didn't believe it but then I met you, and from what they told me and what I've seen today. I connected the dots. You compelled the secretary at school, your ring, your eyes turning red, which by the way, I did notice, and then of course that disappearing act too." I explained to him, looking at him warily.

"I see. Are you scared?" Stefan asked, sounding very serious.

"I… Don't know. I need to know one thing before I can answer that question." I said calmly, looking up at him. I spoke again. "Those animal attacks, the ones were people turn up dead. Were they you?"

"No, they aren't. Though I don't know who or what is doing it. I'm suspicious though but I can't say. But you must know this, I would never hurt you or your sister, I feed from animal blood and not human blood. Okay?" He spoke, putting his hands on my upper arms, in a way that would comfort me. I smiled at him.

"Then I'm gonna say this then. I am not scared of you and I trust you completely, Stefan." I said, smiling and I genuinely meant it too. "And no worries, I will keep your secret safe, I won't tell anyone. Especially Elena."

Stefan looked relieved, and gave me a smile. "Thank you. I just, I wasn't planning on you finding out and I certainly don't want Elena finding out either. The last thing I would want to do is hurt her."

"That's good. But just so you know, I do have questions about it but that can be for another time. Oh and one last thing, if you do go after Elena and hurt her, I will somehow find a way to hurt you ten times more back. Got it?" I threatened, looking serious.

He chuckled but nodded. "I understand. You're a good sister. Elena is very lucky to have you at her side."

"Hey! Sorry for the wait. Shall we go?" Elena spoke, finally appearing at our sides. I wrapped an arm around her, while Stefan looked at us with a smile.

"Yeah. Stefan, do you need a ride home?" I asked him, though I bet he could run home fast than we could drive him. I mentally laughed.

"Err, no thank you, I've troubled you both enough as it is. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night." Stefan said, giving a smile before walking off. And with that me and Elena got into her car and headed home.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.** **~At Salvatore Boarding House~**

"You promised." Zach said angrily as he stormed into Stefan's room, glaring at the vampire, as he waved a newspaper in his face, one with a dead couple on the headlines.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said, he would have said to Zach that it may have been another vampire, but Zach was stressed enough and plus he didn't want to make things worse.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." Zach spoke, disbelieving in what Stefan was saying.

"And I do." Stefan answered simply, turning away from his great-nephew.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up." Zach spoke, and what he said reminded Stefan of his conversation he had with Evelyn Gilbert, how she managed to figure him out, how she told him that two people had warned her.

"It's not my intention." Stefan replied, trying to sound reasonable as he turned to face Zach once more.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach asked, feeling very confused and possibly peeved.

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan said, now trying to avoid THAT topic.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach spoke, sounding a little harsh, but at the same time, trying to sound reasonable.

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at Zach.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said coldly before throwing the newspaper on a chair before storming out of the room. Stefan sighed before walking to the bookcase, and looked at all the diaries he had kept dating from 1864 to the present time. He grabbed the oldest one and opened it revealing a black and white picture of Katherine. Katherine who had curly hair, who looked like the Elena mostly but of course, Evelyn had a striking a likeness to her too.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V. ~Next day in class~**

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms Bennett?" Mr Tanner was saying before looking at Bonnie.

"Um…. A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She spoke, sounding awkward and I looked at her, she didn't looked pleased. I then turn to the teacher, he didn't look pleased with her answer, of course, he'd be unhappy, when is he ever happy?

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms Bennett. Mr Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner said turning to Matt.

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt spoke, sitting back making me snicker.

"Evelyn Gilbert? Would you like to answer?" Mr Tanner asked, his heated gaze now washing over me.

"Sorry, your honour, but I don't have the answer you seek. How about try another day?" I spoke sarcastically and fully amused, making several others laugh, I even saw Stefan smirk in amusement as he shook his head.

"Alright, Ms Gilbert, you're funny." Mr Tanner said, him sounding sarcastic too, before turning away, and I saw Bonnie giving me a look, and I returned a look that practically said 'What?', and the only thing I got in return was her shaking her head but I knew she was very amused was that large grin on her face.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical event?" Mr Tanner spoke, turning on my sister. Oh, whoops, maybe I should have tried to answer it.

"I'm sorry, I – I don't know." Elena stuttered out, seeming to looked startled, I glared at our teacher.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, Evelyn. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr bastard of teacher said, making him a bigger dick than he already was. I went to yell but I got stopped by Bonnie, who put a hand on my arm and Stefan, who answered the question Mr Tanner had been asking.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan spoke quickly, gaining Mr Tanner's attention.

"That's correct. Mister…" Mr Tanner spoke, his voice trailing off, not knowing his name.

"Salvatore." Stefan stated, looking directly at Mr Tanner.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr Tanner asked, as he moved over to take a closer look at Stefan.

"Distant." Stefan replied, looking very serious, and it made me think, was he talking about himself? I mentally snickered.

"Well, very good. Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr Tanner said, turning away and walking back to the blackboard.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner." Stefan corrected, making Mr Tanner turn to him.

"Hmm." Was the only replied Stefan god from the teacher. I mouthed a 'Thank you' to him, making Stefan nod, a smile on his face. I turned to face the front and continued being bored throughout the lesson.

* * *

 **~Later at the party~**

People look up to me. I have to set an example." Elena spoke, before I coughed. Elena quickly corrected herself. "Sorry people look up to US and we have to set an example."

"Just admit it, Elena." I said, giving my sister a smirk, before I noticed Stefan arriving to the party, he threw me a smile, noticing me looking towards him. I smiled back.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena said, pulling my attention back to her.

"Uh huh. And earlier, you agreed that he was hot, and now you've demoted it to 'pretty'." I spoke, giving her i-know-you-too-well sort of look. I smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie spoke, as if in agreement to what I said.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." I spoke, teasing my sister and getting a laugh of the two, I laughed also, but stopped slightly when I saw Caroline approach Stefan, she's probably not his type, in fact, he'll probably walk away.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked, and I went to answer her, but Elena seemed to have beaten me to the punch.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena spoke, grinning at Bonnie, I too smiled at her, deciding to play along.

"Right I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said, and her Grams was probably right, especially if Bonnie does turn out to be a witch.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I said, before looking around before seeing what it was and picked it up. It was a beer bottle.

"Here we go." I said as I held the bottle out to Bonnie, and me and Elena waited patiently as our friend reached out for it. But as soon as Bonnie touched it, her face went blank, her smile dropping and then she pulled back.

"Ahh." She said out of shock, making me and Elena looking at her in concern.

"What?" Elena asked, frowning at the girl.

"Bon-Bon, are you okay?" I asked, feeling very concerned and worried. I'm gathering that it wasn't a good thing.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie spoke, looking at me worriedly. My eyebrows knitted together, did she use magic? Had it activated?

"What?" Elena said, growing concerned as she wrapped an arm around me.

"A crow. There was fog, a man." She said, still sounding worried, but then snapped herself out of it. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

"What was that?" I asked as we watched her leave in a hurry, and I felt worried about our friend. I also saw something else there in her eyes, something more to it.

"I don't know." Elena answered me, looking worried herself. We turned away to look in a different direction when we saw Stefan standing just a few feet away from us, making us jump. When did he get there?

"Hi." Stefan said, smiling at us, looking innocent.

"Hi." We both said at the same time, though mine was casual while Elena's was a soft one.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Stefan asked, making me look confused but then looked at Elena to see she understood, and then I felt like the third wheel.

"Yeah." Elena spoke, a happy edge to her voice. I looked between the two and I could tell they were starting to like each other.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan stated, his eyes not leaving Elena, looking a little worried but still held a smile on his face.

"Oh, uh, no, it's Bonnie. She's… You know what? Never mind. You're…. here." Elena said, her voice sounding softer.

"I'm here." Stefan replied, his smile seemed to go softer, and this was my queue to leave.

"And I'll be over there, with Bonnie." I said and left before they could say or do anything. But just as I'm about to go after Bonnie, I see Tyler dragging Vicki away towards the words, probably for privacy. I inwardly growled in anger but didn't act on it as I continued to go after Bonnie.

* * *

 **Elena's P.O.V.**

"Evelyn!" I called to her, I felt a little guilty, I had completely forgotten that she was standing right next to me but at the same time, I was thankful for giving me and Stefan some space. I smiled.

"Your sister is really good. You're lucky to have her at your side." Stefan commented, watching Evelyn himself before turning back to me.

"Yeah, I am. Luckiest girl in the world to have a sister like that." I spoke, smiling at the thought of my sister before I turned back to look at Stefan.

"And you are lucky. She's seems like a good person." He said, looking at me intently.

"She's more than that, she's an amazing person. Very loyal, and caring and when comes to people loves, whether it's family or friends, she loves then unconditionally and is very protective. She's sarcastic and a bit of a jokester, she know how to make people laugh in hard situations but she also knows when to be serious, to be there when you need to talk or for hug." I explained, grinning, thinking about all the things she has done for me, for Jeremy , for Jenna and for all of our friends. "There's no one you can trust more than her. She's not capable of hate, anger yes, but never hatred. She's a very forgiving person."

"Then I've got to make sure she becomes a really good friend to me then." Stefan said, a grin on his face, making me laugh.

"Yeah, you do. And trust me when I say this. You won't regret it." I said, smiling up at him. "Now, on with the next topic. You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

"Am I?" Stefan asked, genuinely curious.

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." I spoke before leading him to a more quieter place, but we continued talking.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." He said, making me feel a little confused, I looked at him with curiosity.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" I asked, confusion dripping from my voice.

"Well we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan stated, which in turn made me chuckle slightly.

"Right. Well no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's…. It's not exactly party chit-chat." I said, thinking about Jeremy and the drug issues.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." Stefan commented.

"Last spring… My parent's car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And me and my sister was in the backseat, and we survived but…. They didn't. And not only that, when I woke up in hospital, I found out I was the first to wake while Evelyn was stuck in a coma, that last up to a month. We had almost lost her too, she had apparently died in the operation but they managed to bring her back. It scared us. I still feel like I'm going to lose her one day." I say, looking anywhere but at Stefan as I felt tears well up.

"Evelyn seems to be a strong person, she pulled through it right? She's here and she's okay." Stefan said, his voice soft and he was trying to comfort me. I nodded, smiling at him. "You won't be sad forever, Elena."

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Bonnie!" I called out to my friend, who turned to me. She still looked stressed. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know Eve, I don't know what that was to be honest. I saw the crow, the fog, the man and I saw something else, but it wasn't clear." Bonnie said biting her lip.

"Saw something else? Why didn't you saw that earlier?" I asked, more worried than before. If this had anything to do with vampires, then I don't know what else it could be.

"I didn't say it if front of Elena, it make her already more scared than she was before. I saw something dark, cold, something that anyone would want to avoid. I worried something is going to happen, to you." Bonnie spoke, looking scared and it was making me feel scared.

"What?" I asked nervously, I had to force it out as I was feeling that scared, and to be honest, I didn't want to know.

"I honestly don't know to be honest. It didn't look like it was going to happen right now or anytime soon. But something tells me that sometime in the future, that something will happen." Bonnie said and then I felt like I needed to throw up. Was I going to die? Turn into a vampire? Would I ended up leaving those that I loved and cared about.

"lyn- EVELYN!" I heard Bonnie yell, and she looked startled.

"Bonnie?" I asked, feeling dazed.

"Are you okay? Your looking far more pale than before." Bonnie asked, looking very scared and very worried.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting down on a bench that happened to be empty. "I just really need a drink. Like a beer or something"

"Alright, I'll go get you one. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, I smiled up at her.

"Really, I'm fine. I've just got a couple of things on my mind, you know?" I said calmly, not letting her know how upset I was.

"Okay. I'll be right back with our drinks." She said before walking off. And after that, I was left to my thoughts and I told myself that I needed to make some time to go see her Grams. She'd know more as Bonnie 'gift' was still only awakening.

* * *

 **Elena's P.O.V.**

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." Stefan commented, and then I felt Déjà vu, but then again, he said a similar thing about Evelyn.

"Best friend in the world." I said, smiling at him.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." Stefan said looking back at the guy from our place on the bridge, while Matt was still amongst everyone in the party.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." I said, feeling unsure and the guilt was building up a little.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um… It wasn't…" I said, but trailed off as I was trying to find the right word to say.

"Passionate." Stefan said, providing me with a possible answer.

"No, No, it wasn't passionate…." I said, agreeing with him. I then saw something, his eyes changing slightly. "Hey, um, are you okay? Um, your eye, it just, it's-"

"Oh, um… Yeah, no, it's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." Stefan said, turning away at first but then walked away, feeling uncomfortable probably. He had looked startled and a little worried and I just watched him go feeling confused.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I walked around the party for a little bit, taking sips of my beer every now and then. Me and Bonnie had talked for a while before she decided to go look for Caroline. I saw Stefan, and he looked very distressed, I went over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I spoke worriedly, looking at him with a serious look, or as serious I could be in my drunken state.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Stefan spoke, avoiding my eyes a little. Lying.

"Steff, you don't need to lie to me. I know your biggest secret, so it wouldn't hurt to rely on me. Were friends, right?" I asked, my worry for him growing stronger. He chuckled.

"I was talking with you sister. I was too engrossed in our conversation, I completely forgot what I was. I felt _thirsty_ near the end of it." He replied nervously, obviously worried about my reaction, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? And you didn't go after her?" I asked, making him shake his head, I smiled. "Then I'm not mad. You walked away, you didn't hurt her."

"I thought you'd be mad or something. I came close to eating your sister, and you ain't angry. Elena was right about you, you're very forgiving." Stefan said, chuckling. I smirked.

"Hey, it's just my charm." I joked, winking at him, before we both started laughing. "No, it's ok. I wouldn't be mad if you had hurt her by accident, but I'd only be mad if it was intentional."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Stefan said before he started walking off, I smiled before continuing to walk around, when I saw Elena walking around herself. I got to her the same time Matt did.

"Looking for someone?" Matt asked, looking at Elena, making the brunette turn to him, they clearly didn't see me or hadn't noticed that I was here.

"Hey." Elena said softly, giving a small smile.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." Matt spoke, looking rather unhappy.

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-" Elena started to explain, but got interrupted by Matt.

"That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that… I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." Matt said before turning and walking off. I felt angry but at the same time sorry for him.

"Matt…" Elena called after him, watching him go, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah. I just feel so bad for hurting him and I want to so badly apologize to him." She said, looking at me, and I saw all the sadness return.

"Don't you dare do this to me! You've just started becoming happy again, don't go turning back around and go to depressed land!" I spoke loudly, looking at her slightly angrily, slightly worriedly and slightly desperately.

"Sorry, it's just a little hard is all." Elena said hugging me.

"Why don't I go talk to him? And don't worry, I won't go ballistic on him." I said, grinning at her.

"I don't know, you never let me help you when it comes to boy trouble." She spoke unsurely.

"That's because I'm your older sister, and I've got to look after my younger siblings. It's not supposed to work the other way around." I said, and then I noticed Stefan heading our way. "And besides, I gives me the excuse to leave you and Stefan some space."

"Alright, fine." Elena said, a smile on her face.

"I'll be back soon." I said before walking off after Matt and luckily, I found him rather quickly.

"Matt!" I called making him turn.

"Oh, hey Eve." Matt said, a sad smile on his face. "What is it?"

"It's about Elena, and no, don't avoid it, you knew you'd have to face me eventually." I spoke, seeing that he wanted to walk away.

"And what do want me to say? She broke up with me, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?" Matt asked angrily, glaring at me slightly.

"No, I didn't say that. I just wanted to make sure you understood that it's been four months since it happened. Okay?" I spoke sternly, my eyes not leaving his.

"But, Evelyn…" He started to speak, but like he did to Elena, I didn't let him continue.

"No, you know what? She's had four months to think about it. Four months to be alone to decide what she wants. It was either go back to you or move on. I understand you're hurt Mattie and I know what she did was wrong, but try to see it from her perspective okay? She needs this, to be happy, we've only just started becoming happy again and the last thing she needs is you making it worse." I spoke angrily, turning the tables and now he was the one looking guilty.

"Eve…" Matt muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Matt, I really am, but please just try to either be more patient or move on yourself." I said before going back to Elena, just as she looked to see Jeremy walk drunkenly into the woods. I sighed before turning to Elena.

"I'll take care of it." I said to her, making her look guilty. I turned and ran after my little brother. "Jeremy!"

"Jeremy, where are you going?" I asked after I caught up to him, and soon I was walking a metre behind him though the dark woods.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy spoke irritably, glaring back at me.

"Yeah, well too bad!" I spoke just as angry as he was, but that anger turned into concern as I watch Jeremy trip and fall to the ground.

"Jer, are you… Oh my god!" I gasped out, seeing Vicki laying there on the wet ground, blood pouring from her neck.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy yelled scared, worriedly and rather desperate. "No!"

"Come on! We've got to get her out of here, we need to get her help!" I said, looking down at him, to which he nodded and picked her up bridal style before we hurried back. Was this another vampire attack? Unless it was an animal. No, that wound definitely looked like a vampire bite.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed as soon as we reached the party, making everyone turn and soon we were surrounded by people.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled, as he ran to her side and I backed away, and Elena grabbed a hold of me.

"You okay?" Elena asked, looking worried and scared for me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Sorry, I'm just gonna back away." I spoke, I've never seen so much blood on someone before, but I suppose I may have to get use to this.

"Alright. Why don't you go wait somewhere it is more calmer? I shouldn't be long." Elena spoke, making me nod. I walked away, only to be stopped by Stefan.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking very concerned, more so than Elena did.

"I'm fine, just feel sick. That was no animal attack. That had to be another vampire Stefan. I saw it, the bite mark. It seems you're not the only vampire in town." I said, looking up at him. "What are we going to do?"

"You aren't going to do anything, while I will try to find whoever it is and stop them." He spoke sternly, and I reluctantly nodded. "Don't worry, you and your family will be safe. I promise you that."

"Alright. Thank you Stefan." I said before he turned away and soon disappeared within seconds. Before I went to go to wait for Elena a safe distance away from the mayhem.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V. ~Salvatore Boarding House~**

Stefan ran home, feeling distressed and quite angry. Zach looked up from where he sat at a desk. "What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan spoke fearful before running up the stairs and into his room. At first things were quiet and then a cawing noise could be heard and Stefan watched a crow enter hit room before landing just above him. He turned around to see a man standing on his balcony, he had black hair and bright baby blue eyes and was smirking at him.

"Damon." Stefan stated not looking too happy to see his older brother.

"Hello brother." Damon spoke confidently, his smirk growing a little bigger as he entered Stefan's room.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked, not taking his eyes off of Damon as his brother leant against the shelving to look at its' contents.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said turning to look at Stefan, his smirk not leaving.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked, not amused by Damon's act.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon commented, before walking to another part of the room, still looking around.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan commented back, glaring.

"Thank god, I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon said, looking at Stefan.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, still glaring.

"I miss my little brother." Damon spoke teasingly, smirking still feeling amused by his little brother's attitude.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan reasoned, trying to persuade him to leave town and to leave him alone.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon stated, amused.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said, wondering why he did that. Normally Damon would kill them.

"Ah. That can be a problem… For you." Damon said, unaffected and uncaring yet was still smirking.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked, confused.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into three little words… Elena and Evelyn." Damon spoke, smirking and now was silently laughing at Stefan's expression, a look of horror and fear.

* * *

 **~With Elena, Evelyn and Bonnie~**

Elena and Evelyn were, watching Matt and Vicki going into the ambulance, getting ready to take Vicki to the hospital and both twins were a little worried, though it was mainly Elena. Bonnie saw them and walked over to them before speaking.

"Hey. We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news." Bonnie said, making the two look at her, before they nodded.

"We gotta take Jeremy home, not to mention Eve's feeling unwell." Elena spoke, looking at Evelyn before looking back at Bonnie. She nodded in understanding.

"Elena, Evelyn, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" Bonnie said, feeling very worried, and a little scared. Evelyn and Elena looked at each other, before Evelyn spoke.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Evelyn asked, worried.

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said, and while Elena was confused, Evelyn was upset and knew what she was talking about. Not liking that one bit.

* * *

 **~With Stefan and Damon~**

"They took my breath away, Elena and Evelyn. Elena being a dead ringer for Katherine why Evelyn being a blue-eyed blonde haired version of the two, hotter might I add." Damon commented, smirking at the thought of Evelyn. She did catch his eye, thought she was WAY more beautiful than Katherine. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being around her, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"Elena's not Katherine and neither is Evelyn." Stefan stated, sounding serious and annoyed.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked, curious yet was teasing.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan said turning away, but kept his guard up.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked, his voice still teasing.

"Stop it." Stefan said, turning back to face his brother, his voice low and warning.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's go straight for Elena and Evelyn!" Damon spoke, trying to tempt him.

"Stop it!" Stefan demanded angrily, glaring really hard.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" Damon taunted, a smirk on his face. And that did it, Stefan face starts to transform, red eyes, black veins under them and fangs growing longer and stronger. Damon continues, knowing he just needs one extra little push. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan growled, before lunging at Damon, shooting them both out the window and onto the drive though, Damon did manage to leave Stefan's grip and was leaning on the wall a few feet away, watching as Stefan picked himself up.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing. It was good." Damon said, pulling face to mock what Stefan just did, before smirking once again.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan commented, slowly walk closer to his brother.

"That's a given." Damon said, unaffected.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan said, remembering the promise he made with Evelyn earlier that evening.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said, still unaffected by Stefan's words and was amused.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan begged, sighing slightly but his guard was still up.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon stated, looking serious for the first time since their reunion, but it was quickly replaced with an amused smirk.

"Just stay away from Elena and Evelyn." Stefan warned, trying to protect the twins.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked, and it was just then did Stefan notice that Damon must've taken his ring. "Oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here.

Stefan see's the ring in Damon's hand, as he was handing it back over, but Stefan didn't trust Damon, knowing he was going to do something, but none the less, took his ring and put it back on. As soon as the ring was back safely on his finger though, Damon takes Stefan by his T-shirt and projects him against the brick wall, before Stefan landed hard on the floor, facing up.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon said, looking down at Stefan with a cold glare, before turning to walk back to the house. "I think we woke Zach up. Hmm. Sorry Zach."

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"I think we need to go look for Jeremy. He probably won't come otherwise." I said, looking at Elena, who nodded.

"You're probably right. Let's go." She replied before we started looking for that brother of ours. Though it didn't take long as we saw him sitting on a wall, drinking beer, not to far from a group of cops.

"You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way." Elena stated, announcing our presence.

"And you know those people in uniforms? Last time I checked, they're the police." I said, smirking at him slightly. Jeremy stayed quiet, but threw his beer bottle away.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena said, frowning.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that – Is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy asked, his eyes narrowing at her, and I stepped between the two.

"Oh? I don't see her giving anyone any attitude, so she must have moved on. But then that means that you either haven't moved on, or you've just stopped caring." I spoke harshly and rather coldly too, glaring at my brother, who looked shocked before he glared back.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Elena said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. And before he walked away, though not that far to be honest. We waited for 15 minutes until Jenna showed up and took us three home and I sighed as Jeremy raced up and disappeared up to his room.

"What's up with him?" Jenna asked, sounding worried, and I sighed before explaining it all to her. "Oh god, that must have really messed up his mind a bit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. Good night Aunt Jenna." I smiled before heading for my own room. Man was I tired but I felt like I was going to have nightmares tonight. I got dressed into my PJ's before I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, sitting on my bed, on for Elena to enter. "Oh, hey Elena. What wrong?"

"Hey. I, uh, just wanted to check up with you. How are you feeling?" Elena asked, coming to sit next to me.

"I'm feeling much better, sorry to have made you worry." I answered, smiling at her, leaning against the headboard of my bed.

"That's good. I need to confess something." She said, looking down and now I was worried again.

"What wrong? Elena, tell me." I lightly ordered, pulling her too me so she was resting against me, and she hugged me back, her head on my chest.

"Today, when I talked to Stefan and then the whole incident with Vicki. It reminded me of the car accident, but then waking up in the hospital feeling alone." She said, and my eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"What about then? What has got you scared?" I ask softly.

"That I almost lost you. And I still feel like I going to lose you too. I can easily move on from our parents death, I could probably move on from anyone's death, but if I lost you? I won't know what to do, and I don't want to be apart from you. Ever." She confessed, and then I understood. She was afraid of being alone, afraid she'd lose her other half. But then I feel the same way.

"Shh, it's okay Elena. I'm right here, alright? I ain't going anywhere, and not anytime soon. Okay? And I promise you this, that I won't die and leave you alone." I said, kissing the top of her head as my hands stroked her back soothingly.

"Thanks Evelyn. I love you." She said, snuggling closer, making me laugh.

"I love you too, little sis." I said, before I heard the doorbell ring. "And I have a hunch I know who that is."

"Who?" Elena asked, looking up at me in confusion.

"Stefan. I just saw him approaching the house." I said, smiling down at her, and it was true, I did see him, sending him a smile, to which he returned. "And let me guess, he ain't here to see me, Jenna or Jeremy. Go greet him before Jenna goes and does it. Otherwise, you'd have some competition."

"Oh shut up." Elena spoke playfully slapping my arm but smiling none the less before she got up and left to go invite him in. And with that, I turn my light off and went to bed and was very thankful, that I didn't get nightmares.

And for once, I slept a peace night without any complications, and was looking forward to the new day.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it took me quite a few days to type it up and to make sure that I was following the Episode. But I will say this, I enjoyed do it and I do hope that you all with continue to enjoy it.**

 **Please send me reviews, I'd like to know 'f you liked it, hated it, could I improve or if it was okay to stay the same way. And before anyone asks, Eve was supposed to find out about Vampires, she's a very observant person, no-one cane hide things from her for too long.**

 **Anyways, please, review, favour and follow this story if you liked it if not, it's up to you.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Bexxie21 :)**


	2. Night of the comet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Evelyn or any other OC's that may appear.**

* * *

 **~Night of the comet~**

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I felt light invading into my bedroom, successfully waking me up. I sat up yawning before looking towards the window before I remembered the events of last night. Vicki was attacked by a vampire, and knew that it couldn't have been Stefan as I saw him staring in horror, which meant there was another vampire in town. I groaned again at the thought of that, knowing this one won't be a vegetarian like Stefan.

' _Why am I worrying about this? I should be worrying about the new year of high school, getting over Tyler and spending time with my friends and family. Not this vampire shit._ ' I thought to myself, hands in fists. ' _I should just let Stefan worry about this._ '

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" I heard from just outside my bedroom door, and so I got out and starting to slowly make my way across the room.

"Depends where you're going." Elena said just as I opened the door, I saw the two talking as Jenna was looking into the mirror that hung on the wall just at the top of the stairs. Elena then spotted me in the doorway "Ah, you're up then lazy-bones! I thought I'd have to come wake you up"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asked looking at us both, waiting on our opinions, looks like I've been roped into the conversation. Jenna held her hair up in a way it be a pony-tail.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena commented.

"Boozy housewife." I supplied as soon as Jenna let go of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders messily.

"Up it is. You're both feisty today." Jenna complimented, giving us a confused grin.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff." Elena spoke happily, a small bounce to her voice.

"At least someone is, I'm tired and can't be bothered today. I'm only being feisty because a certain someone is being cheery here. Where is Jeremy?" I spoke before noticing a certain brother of mine wasn't around making trouble like usual.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna answered me, a two second pause and then Jenna notice the confusion that me and Elena had on our faces. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Was the answer she got from us two.

"Yeah." Jenna quietly muttered, and in comes the awkwardness that seemed to enter the air around us.

"Right, I'm going to go get dressed." I spoke, breaking the silence that was growing. I motioned for Elena to follow me, which she got the hint and entered my room and sat on my bed while I shut the bedroom door and started going through my clothes.

"So, Elena. What's got you so energetic this morning?" I asked, a mischievous grin on my face. I looked over my shoulder to see my twin fidgeting nervously, a blush covering her face.

"Nothing much really." She replied quietly.

"Oh really? So it doesn't have anything to do with a certain Salvatore boy staying over to an odd hour last night and being in your room alone? Could that be it, unless there's something else I'm missing?" I spoke teasingly though I was also being partially serious too.

"All we did was talk, nothing more than that." Elena said, clearly avoiding the subject.

"You know, if you're not willing to talk about it with me freely, I know another blonde who'll badger it out of you and won't give up so easily." I spoke, grinning when she looked at me in alarm. I gave her a knowing look.

"You're right. But that is the truth, all we did was talk. Things like favourite colours, music, food, celebrity crush. We were just getting to know a little bit about each other, that's all." She answered, a little more confidently, but her cheeks were still red. I grinned, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a light brown leather jacket, before slipping out of my Pjs, and started putting on my underwear, then put my jeans on, but before I could put on my T-shirt, Elena spoke again. "Evie."

"What is it?" I asked, slipping my t-shirt on before looking at her.

"Don't tell Caroline about me and Stefan. It'll crush her." Elena said softly, looking down at the floor. I sighed, before walking over to her only to stop in front of her.

"I won't say anything, but she'll find out anyway. You know what she's like." I spoke amusedly.

"True. Alright, we won't hide it, just be careful on how she finds out." Elena spoke standing up, looking me right in the eye. I nodded.

"Alright. Now, can I borrow those favourite pair of brown boots? They'll match my outfit." I spoke, a huge grin on my face. Elena giggled.

"Sure Sis." She replied before walking out the room.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V ~With Jeremy~**

Jeremy was leaning against the doorframe, as he watched Vicki sleep in her hospital bed, a worried look on his face, deep in thought, not even reliving he wasn't alone.

"You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00." Vicki's nurse spoke, making Jeremy jump slightly as she announced her presence.

"I just... How is she?" Jeremy asked, his voice showing the worry he felt as the nurse walked in and checked on Vicki's condition.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The nurse replied, frowning slightly before turning to the teenager.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right?" Jeremy asks, just as the Nurse reaches him, who in turn places her hand on his upper back gently to guide him out.

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." The nurse replied as they left the room. Jeremy looks back at Vicki longingly and sadly before leaving completely.

* * *

 **~At school, with Elena and Stefan~**

"I brought it. Told you." Stefan said, as he and Elena walked down the corridor of the school.

"'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." Elena replied as she held the old book in her hands, this being one of the topics they talked about the previous night. "Evelyn will have a kick at it too. Probably laugh."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then. But tell me something, why would Evelyn laugh?"

Because this would be her favourite book and her favourite author but this would be a fact she didn't know her. Where did you get it?" Elena said, sounding slightly amused but was also serious.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family." Stefan explained though it was a lie. He had bought it as soon as it came out for the first time.

"Ah." Elena answered, nodding her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it." Stefan spoke, a soft smile on his face, genuinely wanting to make her happy.

"Oh, no. I... But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back. And hopefully before Evie gets her hands on it, otherwise it'll be forever gone." Elena spoke, joking at the last part of the sentence, making the two laugh.

"Ok." Stefan replied, still chuckling at the comment.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline said as she walked alongside Bonnie with me following just behind them.

"Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie explained, looking at Caroline, a smile on her face, amused.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline spoke as if she was begging.

"What guy? Who'd you see?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"A guy who was extremely hot. Black hair, grey/blue eyes, wore dark clothes. He was at the Grill last night. So Bonnie, gonna do it?" Caroline supplied, looking back at me briefly when she answered me but she turned back to Bonnie.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie replied, giving the blonde a weird look, but was smiling.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline replied, before the three of us were left laughing.

"Right, I'm going to go find Elena. I will see you girls later, right?" I ask after we got outside.

"Alright. But remember, we need you both at the Grill, we need to make those leaflets for the comet." Caroline reminded, looking serious and going into her 'boss' mode as one could call it. I chuckled.

"Sure thing Caroline, we'll be there." I said before walking off in search for my twin, only to see a certain brother of mine looking pissed and storming towards Tyler, who was flirting with a bunch of other girls.

"Crap, just what I need right now. JEREMY!" I yelled, running to catch up with him and when I did, I grabbed his arm, stopped him. "Stop Jer, what are you doing?"

"Evie, how can you enjoy seeing him act this way? He cheated on you, and now he's doing it to Vicki while she's in hospital I can't let it go on like this." Jeremy said, not sounding please, but rather angry, more so than I thought.

"But what good will it do? Starting a fight will make things worse." I reasoned, stepping in front of him. I wasn't being angry, just worrying. I could see Jeremy saw it too, as his expression softened slightly.

"Fine. But I will still like to say a few things." Jeremy said before going around me and going to Tyler, looking angry but not as much as before. I followed him to make sure it didn't escalate.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asked, pretending to be oblivious about the fact he was at the hospital earlier. I knew this, by the way he looked at me earlier plus my sisterly instincts were screaming at me.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler replied, trying to dismiss Jeremy, and clearly not noticing me.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy continued, getting closer to Tyler, trying to get up into his face.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler threatened, finally turning towards my brother. I then stepped in between the two.

"Oh no you're not. If you are going to hurt him, you have got to go through me first." I growled out, glaring, making Tyler step back in surprise, before looking a little guilty, finally noticing me.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy spoke before backing away slightly, and spoke as if I didn't say anything. I elbowed him as if warning him not to do anything.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler spoke, going back to glaring at Jeremy who glared back.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. You hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy spoke angrily before turning away and walked off. I went to go as well but Tyler spoke again.

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" Tyler said, turning to the girls he had been speaking to, trying to seem like the innocent one, so I turned and punched him in the face. "What the hell!?"

"That was for being a dick as well as for my brother. You try anything again, and I will hurt you twice the damage that I've just done." I growled out, glaring before turning to walk away, only for him to grab my wrist.

"Evelyn. I'm sorry. I was being a jackass. And a stupid idiot." Tyler spoke, looking guilty.

"So you should be sorry. And yes, you're an idiotic jackass. Now let go." I said angrily, only for his grip to tighten on my wrist.

"Can you please forgive me? I screwed up." Tyler said, his voice soft as he spoke into my ear, me having noticed how close he had gotten to me, but then again I was facing away from him

"Why? You chose to kiss Vicki, know full well what would happen if I saw it." I said sadly, I closed my eyes, forcing the tears not to fall.

"I was drunk ok, and we both know how stupid I can be when that happens, I tend not to think." Tyler spoke, making me turn to face him, I glared at him.

"No you didn't but it's too late. You can't take back what you did." I spoke, calming down, though my anger was still there.

"Then let me make it up to you." Tyler spoke before pulling me closer to him as he slammed his lips to mine. I tried pushing away from him, trying to get him to let me go, I even hit his chest several times but nothing worked. One of his hands was on the back of my neck, while the other was wrapped around my waist. As soon as I felt the hand on my lower back go under my T-shirt, I saw red, and next thing I knew I was free, I had a raised fist and Tyler was on the ground sporting a rather huge red mark on his cheek.

"If you **EVER** do that again, I will personally **KILL** you. Just stay the fuck away from me, you bastard!" I yelled before bolting away, not caring who saw me nor do I care what would happen. I only stopped running when I ran into a hard chest, making me fall towards to floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never happened, as I felt an arm catch me. I opened my eyes to see that I had run into Stefan. "Stefan!"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Stefan spoke, sounding genuinely concerned. He had seen me crying and running.

"N-Nothing. Boy trouble." I replied, wiping my eyes to clean myself up.

"Ah Tyler right?" Stefan wearily asked, making me look up at him in surprise. "Elena, uhhh, kinda told me about you both. But don't worry, she didn't put too much detail into it."

"I see. Gonna have a few words with her later." I said spoke, trying to make it sound like a joke, but I soon looked down at the ground. "I broke up with him shortly before our parents died, I caught him cheat on me with Vicki. Of course he was drunk and doing something stupid but still it…"

"It still hurts. Like a part of you being ripped apart. A hole in your chest." Stefan supplied softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just don't think I can forgive him. Not ever."

"You will. One day. It probably won't be today or tomorrow but at some point, it'll get easier." Stefan said, making me look up at him, he was giving me a small smile as if to comfort me. "You want to tell me what happened? Or do you want me to go kick his ass?"

I laughed slightly, smiling up at him. "You're a real charmer, you know that right?"

"So I've been told a few times." He joked, seeming to keep the air between us light and soft. I felt grateful for that, and I was starting to feel a bit better. I decided to tell him.

"He… Forced a kiss on me, right after a huge argument with Jeremy over Vicki. The nerve of that guy." I spoke, probably sounding like I was complaining.

"Ah, I see. The offer still stands if you want me to kick his ass. I was being somewhat serious about that." Stefan said, a bigger smile on his face.

"Knowing your strength, he'd be in hospital for a few months. But no, as much as I hate him at the moment, I somehow still don't like the idea of him hurting." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Just shows you still care about him. You don't hate him like you think, just very angry and upset with him is all." Stefan said, his smile softening.

"Yeah okay. Thank you." I said, pausing for a second to see both Elena and Matt talking in the distance, then looked back to Stefan. "You do know it's rude to eavesdrop, right?"

"Oh, err, I was listening, checking to see if Vicki knew about what happened that night. Wanted to know if she remembered anything." Stefan answered quietly, looking serious and possibly angry.

"What is it Stefan? Does she remember?" I asked suddenly forgetting my own problems and growing concern by this new piece of information.

"It seems that Vicki keeps mentioning 'Vampire' in her sleep." Stefan answer but having a look of concentration, listening to my sister and Matt.

"Do you know who it would be? I know I asked this already but I'm too worried." I asked, my concern was growing.

"My brother. He's doing it." Stefan answered, sounding reluctant, clearly didn't want to answer but had answered anyway.

"You've got a brother? But the other night you said you didn't have anyone else." I spoke surprised, he sighed and looked at me, looking very serious.

"I said 'None that I talk to'. Plus my brother isn't like me, he's much more dangerous and he drinks human blood. Promise me, if you ever come across him, be very careful?" Stefan asks, sounding worried and genuinely scared.

"Ok, I promise." I answered, feeling a little scared.

"Okay, I better go. Gotta take care of Vicki." Stefan spoke, looking towards my sister who was still talking to Matt, though it looked like they were finishing up their conversation.

"You mean compel her to forget?" I spoke before looking towards where Stefan was, only to see that he was gone. "So much for goodbye."

"Hey! Evie, there you are!" Elena called out to me as she made her way over. "Where Stefan go? I saw you talking to him a moment ago.

"He had to jet off somewhere, saying that he had something important to do. I asked, but he said it was a private matter." I answered, partially hiding the truth. It was true he had something to do, it was just the 'what' it was. I smiled at Elena. "Come on, we've gotta go meet Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill. They want our help with the leaflets for the comet night."

"Alright." Elena spoke before we started making out way towards to car park.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Jenna and Mr Tanner~**

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes." Mr Tanner said as he was leaning against his desk at the front of the history classroom, looking at Jenna sternly who was sat at one of the desks that faced the front of the room.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy, Evelyn and Elena's parents died?" Jenna spoke, sounding reasonable and was confused by his tone.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" Mr Tanner asked, his voice going low and strict, a tone that was cruel.

"Younger sister." Jenna spoke curtly, her eyes narrowing slightly in anger.

"Right." Mr Tanner spoke, nodding his head once.

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna spoke, more confused than before and a little upset with how Mr Tanner was speaking to her.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr Tanner spoke, taunting her, being cruel and making it sound as if she was not a capable adult to look after three kids.

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna spoke, staring to get angry.

"Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr Tanner asked, daring her to answer.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna questioned, appalled that he'd ask such a thing.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising three teens?" Mr Tanner asked, sounding innocent but was purposely being cruel.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not." Jenna answered curtly, trying everything to come out calmly, standing up.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Mr Tanner spoke, being contradictive and slyly cruel. Jenna glared at him before leaving, knowing their conversation was over.

* * *

 **~With Matt, Vicki and Stefan~**

Matt was sat in the chair that was next to Vicki's bed, watching over his sleeping sister, who seemed to be peaceful, though it didn't last long as Vicki's eyes shot open and she started kicking and screaming. Matt freaked out a little before standing over her, trying to pin her down, being careful not to hurt her.

"Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" Matt spoke loudly, trying to calm her down.

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No! Matt is going to search doctors." Vicki screamed at him, blinded by the fear she felt. Matt ran out after that, going to see if her could find some help. A second later, Stefan zoomed in, pinned Vicki down and got her to look into his eyes.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." Stefan compelled her, his voice calm but held a firm edge to it.

"It's all I remember." Vicki repeated robotically, staring into his eyes with a blank look to her face.

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember. It's all I remember." Stefan said, compelling her one more time, making sure it got through to her, before walking out the room and went down the hallway, the opposite direction that Matt took. Back out with Matt, he finally found the nurse.

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister." Matt spoke, desperation clouding his voice, as he waved at her in a 'follow me' motion. Soon there arrived back to Vicki's room, only for Matt to grow confused. Vicki was asleep in the bed, and wasn't kicking and screaming like before.

"She seems fine." The nurse said incredulously before leaving Matt lone with his sister. When Matt turned to look away, he see's Stefan down the hallway and goes to follow him. Sensing he's being followed, he goes into the first room he finds, only to stop by the blood bags that soon surrounded him, black veins started to creep up onto his face. Shaking it off, he found an empty window and zoomed out of it, just in time as Matt entered to see no one but patients. Matt Shrugged it off and returned to Vicki's side, still feeling confused and mystified.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie spoke as she, along with me, Elena and Caroline were sat just outside the Grill.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline said grabbing another leaflet to fold.

"So then nothing." Elena answered her, keeping the answers short.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline spoke, then looked at me. "Can you say differently? Did nothing really happen?"

"Caroline, nothing happened, plus I wouldn't fully know I was already in bed sleeping, and chose not to spend the night talking until odd hours." I answered, making no room for her to argue with me.

" Nope. We didn't go there." Elena answered, backing my answer up and solidifying the answer. I giggled slightly when Caroline pouted.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline spoke demandingly, clearly not believing us.

"We just talked for hours." Elena spoke, being truthful in the matter.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline spoke, a dirty smile on her face the moment she said 'Sex'. I giggled again.

"Profound." I spoke, before give Elena a knowing look. Elena sighed before standing up, patting me on the shoulder, signalling that I too needed to go.

"Where are you both going?" Bonnie asked, looking confused and was watching us like a hawk.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena spoke, grinning at us. I was surprised, and by the looks on Bonnie and Caroline's faces, they too were surprised. "Come on Evie, let's go."

"And why do I need to come along?" I asked following her along the street.

"Because you are my big sister and I would kind of like you there for support while I go talk to Stefan, a friendly push as one could say. And secondly, you are the one that has the car keys, considering we took your car today" Elena answered before stopping in front of my car. A blue Toyota Aygo, the latest model. My baby.

"Oh I see. Roping me in, and to stop you from chickening out." I replied, smirking in amusement. "Alright, I'll take you."

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Jenna and Jeremy~**

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna spoke from the counter she leaned against in the kitchen back at home. She watched Jeremy who had been making his way to the back door.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy replied curtly, not paying much attention to her.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk. Hey, you! Come. Sit." Jenna spoke pointing at the stool that was on the other side of the counter, to which he went and sat down on it. She continued. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy questioned, sounding interested but in an amused sort of way, a grin on his face.

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life... reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding..." Jenna spoke, not paying much attention to Jeremy, and he saw this. So he stood up and left quickly just as Jenna realized what was happening. To which made her frustrated.

* * *

 **~With Matt and Vicki~**

Matt was once again sitting in the chair, but was sleeping and hadn't even realized that Vicki was awake and was sitting up. Vicki was holding an apple, twirling it around her hand before looking at Matt. She throws the apple at him, and it hits him on the chest before it lands on his lap.

"What the..." Matt spoke, startled out of his sleep, he looked around before his eyes landed of Vicki.

"Finally you're awake." Vicki spoke, a smile on her face, happy to have gotten his attention.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming." Matt says, sitting up more, and pulls the chair a little bit closer.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vicki asks, confused, and tried to think on what he said.

"You don't remember?" Matt asked, incredulously, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"I feel fine." Vicki spoke, reassuring her brother.

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?" Matt spoke, looking at her intently.

"An animal. What else could it have been?" Vicki asks, once again confused, but before she could get a reply Jeremy arrives.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Jeremy asked, a smile on his face at seeing she was awake.

"I'm ok." Vicki replied looking at the younger boy.

"I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer." Matt spoke awkwardly, but his eyes narrowed at Jeremy slightly before leaving the room.

"Why are you here?" Vicki asks, not sounding pleased to have his company.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jeremy answers, concern laced his voice but there was also determination.

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." Vicki spoke, turning away from him slightly, a frown on his face.

"Well, you gotta get over that." Jeremy spoke, not giving up as he moved closer.

"Tyler is finally showing some interest. Especially after Evelyn." Vicki spoke sounding determined herself.

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No. And plus, he still trying to get Evelyn back, your but a distraction for him" Jeremy spoke, sounding a little harsh at the end but at the same time was trying to help her.

"It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak. And of course Evelyn would too, especially her. Think about it, you'd be hurting her just as badly as Tyler did." Vicki said, trying to reason with him, but of course he was having none of it, didn't give up.

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? Plus both me and Evelyn where the ones who found you. So that must mean that Evelyn doesn't hate you." Jeremy confessed

"Seriously? You both were? But why would she help?" Vicki spoke, not believing that Evelyn would be there and would help too.

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods. And of course Evelyn would help. Your Matt's sister, her friend's sister, plus she's not capable of hating anyone. Anger but not hate." Jeremy explained.

"Thank you." Vicki spoke, genuinely grateful.

"Yeah, you're welcome. But I would suggest that you also say that to Evelyn." Jeremy spoke, a smile on his face.

"I will do that." Vicki spoke, returning his smile with one of her own.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"So are we going in?" I asked as both me and Elena stood just outside the door that led into the old Salvatore boarding house.

"Yeah, just need to knock. But why are you joining me this far? All you needed to do was wait in the car." Elena spoke, sounding confused as she looked at me.

"And miss out on all the fun stuff? Nah, I'd rather join you inside and stir up the party. Plus you may need me." I spoke, grinning ear to ear. Elena smiled, shaking her head slightly, probably out of amusement.

"But you do know that things may change and we'll need to be left alone. This would be a private matter." Elena explained, sighing.

"I know. But as your big sister, I'm not letting you do all this alone. Look, once I see Stefan and things start to change, I'll leave. Okay?" I spoke, looking more serious but still had a smile on my face. "Just think of it as a big sister looking after or helping her baby sister out."

"Okay, okay. Let go before I change my mind." Elena spoke, giving in.

"Or before you chicken out." I said before knocking, only for the door to open all on it own. There wasn't anyone there on the other side. I walked inside with Elena staying put, not moving to follow me. "That isn't creepy at all."

"Evie! What are you doing?!" Elena whispered/yelled.

"Come on, you want your answers from Stefan. You can't get them if your standing all the way out there." I spoke, looking back at her.

"Alright." Elena spoke entering the huge house. Then she spoke again, but louder than before. "Stefan? Stefan?"

"There you go, more confidence will get you to more places." I spoke before a large black bird flew over our head, cawing as it did, making us jump. We watched it fly through the door. I sighed before turning back around to almost slam into a hard chest. I looked up the see a very hot man, his piercing blue eyes staring down at me, he also had shaggy black hair that was everywhere and was a good foot taller than me and if I wasn't being careful, I'd be drooling.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... Open." Elena's voice cut through me then, breaking my staring contest with Mr tall, dark and INCREDIBLY handsome. I then looked back to see what she was looking at. The front door was closed, and I knew we had left it open. Shit, I have a huge bad feeling this was Stefan's older brother. The other vampire. The dangerous one.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon spoke, answering my silent question, his voice was smooth, before he turned to me, a soft smile on his face. My bet he was hiding who he truly is. I pretended not to know. "I take it you're Evelyn then?"

"Yeah, that would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you Damon." I said, holding out my hand to shake his, trying to seem polite and let a smile go across my face.

"The pleasure is all mine." He spoke, his voice going low and husky, flirty in some way and I felt my cheeks going warm when he gently grabbed my hand, bowed and brought my hand up to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena spoke, cutting in. I gently took my hand back before looking at my sister, who was smirking at me.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon spoke as I felt his hand on my lower back as he led us further inside. His hand felt warm and had a welcoming touch to it, but I silently scolded myself, if I wasn't careful, this guy could do a whole 360 on us and drain us dry.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena spoke sounding amazed as she let her eyes wonder around.

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon spoke, looking around as well.

"Yeah, I could probably agree, too old fashioned, you could probably use with more newer designs. This place seems boring." I said, being rather blunt about my opinion, and then by the look on Elena's face, I cringed. "Ah! I'm sorry, didn't mean to sound rude there. Have a tendency to be blunt when it comes to my opinions. I like it though, very spacious."

"I like it too in some way. And I would have to agree with you, I like the space, so much room for many _activities_." Damon spoke, empathizing the last word, a double meaning to which made me feel warm again. He meant that in a sexual manner, and once again, Elena was smirking at me.

"I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon spoke, turning his attention to Elena now, and even though I knew I needed to be weary of him, I felt jealous and wanted his attention back on me.

"The last one?" Elena asked, confused.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." Damon spoke, and I couldn't help but notice the amusement in his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, he did that on purpose.

"Nope." Elena spoke awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said, seeming apologetic at first but the seemed to be calm.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I spoke, stepping between the two, making him look down at me. He smirked, making me want to drool again.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon said, not taking his eyes off of me, I too notice his eyes going up and down my body, checking me out a bit.

"Elena, Evelyn. I didn't know you both were coming over." Stefan said stiffly just as I turned my head to look at him. He didn't look happy, plus he didn't take his eyes off of his brother, glaring.

"I know. I should have called, I just..." Elena went to explain, but got interrupted.

"Oh, don't be silly. You both are welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon spoke teasingly, before looking down at me. "Though I on the other hand, have always looked like this. Always seeming to get hotter over time."

"And seeming to have gained a huge confidence or a big ego." I spoke, grinning up at him, making him smirk, I had amused him, good, at least I didn't anger him. That was both a joke and an insult, though I made it seem light as to not make it so obvious on the latter.

"You wound me, you really do." Damon spoke, placing his hands above his heart dramatically, pretending to faint. I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Evelyn. Nice to see you both." Stefan said, trying to sound polite, but he was still stiff and was watching both me and Damon interact.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena spoke slowly starting to make her way over to Stefan.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon spoke, a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena spoke, trying to gain his attention, so that she could get through. And soon he moved out the way, not saying anything. Elena went to the front door and waited for me.

"Thanks Damon, and it was nice meeting you. Now stay out of trouble." I spoke grinning up at him before heading over to Elena, waving over my shoulder.

"Bye Evelyn, it was a huge pleasure meeting you. And you're very welcome." I heard him reply, I looked back at him to see him wink at me before I left with Elena walking alongside me.

"What was that?" I heard Elena ask me just as we reached the car.

"What was what? What are you talking about?" I ask, seeming innocent and pretending not to care. I opened the car door and got in, and when Elena sat down I saw she was smirking at me.

"Back in there. You were openly flirting with Damon. You like him." She commented slyly.

"What? He's attractive and extremely hot. Name one girl who wouldn't like him?" I ask, smirking back at my twin.

"True, most would have drooled at first sight and yet despite the flirty thing you both had going, you kept calm." Elena spoke, surprise laced in her voice.

"Well for one, if I openly drooled, I'd probably look like an idiot, two, he'd probably find that a turn off if not something to laugh AT, and thirdly, I was drooling, though not visibly." I laughed slightly before driving off with Elena laughing with me.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Stefan and Damon~**

"Great girls. Whoo. They've got spunk. Especially Evelyn, got a great sense of humour and hot too." Damon said as soon as the girls left before turning to Stefan. "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said, not taking his eye off of Damon, his eyes narrowing into a glare. Not amused.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon taunted, a smirk on his face as he tormented his little brother.

"How long was Elena and Evelyn here?" Stefan asked, worried about the girls and of course he had to remind himself to speak with Evelyn later about this.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" Damon spoke, walking closer to Stefan.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said, doing everything to stay calm and neutral.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon said, the last part was said right into Stefan's ear, pretending to go the bite his neck.

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?" Stefan asked, unfazed and watched Damon back up a bit.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon spoke, a smirk on his face before walking out the room, leaving Stefan glaring after him.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V. ~Later, at the gilbert house~**

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena spoke, as she along with me and Jenna were in the kitchen, me and Elena were fixing up a bowl of ice cream that we were going to share.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said, pausing to look at us, a smug grin on her face.

"Why don't we add some maltesers in there? Make it even more chocolatier!" I spoke enthusiastically, as I leaned against the table holding a tin of whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Go on then get some." Elena spoke, grinning in amusement.

"Yes!" I cheered slightly, before putting the cream and sauce in the fridge, no longer needing them before going to the cupboard were we held all the sweets in. When I turned, I saw a sour look cut across Jenna's face, and I could only guess who walked through the front door.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna half-yelled demandingly as she stormed out the kitchen and into the hallway.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool." I heard Jeremy speak, making me raise an eyebrow, though I opened the box of Maltesers and grabbed a small handful. I past one to Elena for to eat before chucking the finally ingredient to the bowl.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna spoke, making me look over towards her, a sour expression on our aunts face, but then she threw the apple that she had in her hand and two seconds later it hit Jeremy and then bounced towards the floor.

"Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that?" I heard Jeremy speak, unamused by Jenna's actions.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna said, sounding just as unamused as Jeremy.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy spoke just before I heard his footsteps go further up the stairs. Jenna sighed.

"Don't worry Jenna, he'll come through eventually." I said, going over to her before pulling her into a hug.

"Let's hope so." I heard her mumble, her face buried into my shoulder.

* * *

 **~The next day~**

I was standing in the town square, and wasn't too far from the Grill and convenient enough, I was also standing next to Caroline.

"You okay Care-Bear?" I ask, looking at the other blonde as I saw her looking around intently.

"Yeah, just searching for the hot piece of flesh known as that mystery guy." She answered causing me to snort out a laugh.

"You mean the guy who you saw when you were bat-shit drunk and asked Bonnie to summon up a number." I replied amusingly, looking at her with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah. Oh! There he is!" She exclaimed, practically grinning like a four-year old. I turned in amusement, only for my grin to falter. There standing in the place that Caroline was staring at, was Damon, looking a little out of place in his black leather jacket and messy black hair. I laughed slightly as he was trying to look mysterious and all sexy like but there were kids running around him slightly due to this place being a park. He smirked, winking in my direction, I would have winked to but then Caroline though it was meant for her as she started walking in his direction.

"Hey, Care! Where ya going?" I called out, only for her to look back at me for a second.

"Where do you think? To talk to him." Caroline spoke before turning back and I would have burst out laughing at her jaw dropping expression at the fact that Damon had now completely disappeared. "Great! Just great, he's gone!"

"Hey, I'm sure he'll turn up again. After all, Mystic Falls isn't really a huge town." I spoke, trying to cheer her up slightly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to speak to him right now, and thanks to you, he's gone." She replied snippily.

"My fault? MY fault?! Look you didn't have to turn around and speak to me, you could have just gone and walked towards him. Don't blame me for the fact that you weren't paying much attention." I spoke, probably a bit harshly and I glared at her slightly before walking off to go meet Elena and Bonnie. And when I did see the two, I saw them talking more than doing their job of handing out the leaflets.

"At least I put myself out there." I heard Elena speak as I was now in listening distance.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie spoke, seeming interested.

"What do you mean?" Elena said, looking down slightly, thinking before looking back at Bonnie, they both hadn't noticed me yet.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie said, sounding like the concerned friend she is.

"And here I am wondering what you two are talking about." I spoke up, placing both hands on the back rest of the bench they were stood by. I smirked in amusement as I saw them visibly jump.

"Evie! We didn't realise you were there!" Elena spoke, turning to look at me in surprise, while Bonnie looked at me, eyebrows knitted together, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, causing Elena to briefly look back at our friend before looking at me, now worried herself.

"I don't know whether to be happy about the fact tons of people showed up to this event, seeming interested in the leaflets we made or sulk at the fact I may be in the 'doghouse' with Caroline." I said, looking back to where I last saw my blonde friend before looking back at the two I was currently talking to.

"What's up with Caroline? Did something happen?" Elena spoke, coming to stand next to me.

"She total did a whole 360 on me and went bitchy. Apparently she saw her 'mystery' guy. The one she saw when she was drunk, I apparently got her to miss the opportunity." I said, shrugging. I soon felt Elena wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much. It's Caroline, you know what she's like." Elena said, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah and before you know it, she'll bounce back." Bonnie said, grinning.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Stefan and Zach~**

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked, entering Stefan's bedroom as the vampire was getting dressed into newer clothes.

"Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." Stefan explained, frowning at Zach, equalling upset.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach said, very worried by the recent events that had happened the past few days, and right now Stefan was thankful he didn't mention about Evelyn knowing the secret.

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan reassured, seeming to sound hopeful.

"You're sure?" Zach asked, unconvinced.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon." Stefan said truthfully, frowning deeper.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan said, determination in his voice.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for." Zach asked Stefan, and the two could only stare at each other after that.

* * *

 **~With Jeremy, Vicki and Tyler at the Grill~**

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, seeing Vicki entering the bar/restaurant.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." Vicki complained, seeming unhappy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked, concerned about her., unaware that Tyler noticed them from his place at the pool table.

"I hurt." Vicki answered.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked, his worry growing higher.

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were onto me." Was his only replied for that.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy answered, handing her some drugs, which in turn made her grin.

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki spoke, still smiling.

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Jeremy asked, seeming hopeful.

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." Vicki spoke, but as soon as she finished speaking, Tyler appeared at her side.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Like you care." Vicki spoke, a little angry with her 'boyfriend' before storming away from him and Jeremy.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" Tyler asked harshly, glaring at Jeremy, who glared back and left.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Hi. Hey." Elena spoke, looking towards Matt who had walked towards me and my sister. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hey Mattie" I spoke, though I stepped back a little to give them a bit of some private time.

"Hey." Matt said, mostly to Elena but I saw him nod his head at me.

"Thank you." Elena spoke as he lit her candle using his own, he turned to me and lit mine.

"Thanks." I mumbled, a smile on my face.

"You're welcome." Matt said and then I noticed Stefan standing there, Elena had turned and was currently lighting his candle.

"Thank you." Stefan said, and then that was my chance to leave and give them some privacy. So I quickly left, only to then get bombarded by Carol, the Mayor's wife and Tyler's mother.

"Oh Evelyn! There you are. How are you?" She asked me, a friendly smile of her face. I smiled back.

"I'm doing good, especially after everything. And yourself?" I spoke, being polite.

"I'm okay dear, I'm just enjoying the evening. But I have a small favour to ask of you." She said, and now I was a little worried.

"What is it?" I ask, still trying to be polite.

"I was wondering if you still sang. I know the past couple of months have been hard, but I was hoping you could help provide us with entertainment for the evening?" She asked, to which left me surprised.

"Oh. Right." I said, looking down at the ground.

"If you want we can provide you with a guitar and some back up players too. That is if you're willing to do this." Carol spoke, seemingly trying to sound persuasive. I looked back at Elena and Stefan who seemed to be having a rocky conversation. I looked back at Carol.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said.

"That's marvellous. Thank you." Carol said, leading me over to the miniature stage they had and someone past me a guitar after I stepped on. I stood by the Mic, ready and when I saw Carol giving me the thumbs up, I started.

"Hello, I'm going to be singing tonight so I hope you all enjoy." I spoke into the Mic before I start playing the guitar, starting with the right notes.

' **Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall'**

 _Her face is a map of the world_

 _Is a map of the world_

 _You can see she's a beautiful girl_

 _She's a beautiful girl_

 _And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

 _The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

 _It makes you calm_

 _She holds you captivated in her palm_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _This is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _This is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me_

 _I feel like walking the world_

 _Like walking the world_

 _You can hear she's a beautiful girl_

 _She's a beautiful girl_

 _She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

 _Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

 _What you heard_

 _She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _This is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _This is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me_

 _And she's taller than most_

 _And she's looking at me_

 _I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine_

 _She makes me feel like I could be a tower_

 _A big strong tower_

 _The power to be_

 _The power to give_

 _The power to see, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_

 _She got the power to be_

 _The power to give_

 _The power to see, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_

 _She got the power to be_

 _The power to give_

 _The power to see, yeah, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_

 _She got the power to be_

 _The power to give_

 _The power to see, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_

 _She got the power to be_

 _The power to give_

 _The power to see, yeah, yeah_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _This is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _This is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah? (suddenly I see)_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me (suddenly I see)_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

 _Why the hell it means so much to me_

About halfway through the song, I saw Damon materialize in the crowd, watching me intently. I saw him smirk when he noticed that I saw him and had given a little wave, to which I smiled slightly.

"I hope you enjoyed that song, and I hope you'll enjoy the next one." I said once again into the Mic and I finally notice Stefan was also watching, though I could tell he saw Damon too as he was frowning. I knew he was only around in hopes to protect me.

 **Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus**

 _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

 _We jumped never asking why_

 _We kissed, I fell under your spell._

 _A love no one could deny_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie, running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you, you wreck me_

 _I put you high up in the sky_

 _And now, you're not coming down_

 _It slowly turned, you let me burn_

 _And now, we're ashes on the ground_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie, running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

 _Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you, you wreck me_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _And instead of using force_

 _I guess I should've let you win_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _I guess I should've let you win_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

 _Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you, you wreck me_

 _Yeah, you, you wreck me_

"Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." I said into the Mic before putting the guitar down gently and walked off of the stage.

"You've got a beautiful voice." A voice said from behind me, making me turn to see Damon standing there. "I hoped to listen to more of it."

I smiled. "Thank you Damon. But I want to do other things like watch the comet, and I can't do that if I'm singing."

"You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone. I think it's just a ball of... snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." Damon said, and it sounded like he had either had that recited or he simply got that from someone else. I looked over his shoulder to see Stefan glaring at Damon. So that's where he got it from.

"And that sounded way too cliché, and dream like. I just believe that it's a falling star that's just taking its sweet time going over the night sky." I replied, a flirty smile on my face.

"Now who's being cliché. So if it is a falling star, what'd you wish for?" Damon asked, stepping closer to me.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't come true now, would it?" I spoke, amused. I stepped closer to him, went on my tip-toes and whispered into his ear. "And besides, I'm sure you can guess on what I want."

"I like the way you think, Miss Gilbert." Damon commented, a smirk on his face, and he went to wrap his arms around me, only for me to step back.

"But unfortunately, we just recently met and I would need to get to know you better. I'd say you would need to work for it." I spoke teasingly, a grin on my face. He smirked.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll get you, one of these days. No one can resist my charms." He said confidently, and soon I shivered. He cocked his head slightly, and his smirk grew as an idea seemed to have grown in that head of his. He took of his jacket before holding it out to me. "Your cold, especially if you in only a thin hoodie."

"Are you serious? You're going to lean me your jacket even though we barely know each other. We don't even have each other's phone numbers." I spoke, looking at him worriedly now. Was this really the same guy that Stefan warned me about? Because right now, all I've ever seen from him is a man who seems very flirtatious and cocky and yet nice.

"It is a cold night and it would make me look bad if I wasn't being a gentlemen." Damon spoke, seeming to have a soft edge to his voice as he stepped closer to me and draped his jacket over my shoulders. It felt big on me, and warm. On another plus side, it held his smell, though I could smell a little bit of alcohol on it but it wasn't strong so I could bear it.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as I put my arms into the sleeve and I had to stifle a laugh as I saw the sleeves were slightly to big as I could barely see my hands peeking out at the end of the sleeves.

"It's no problem." Damon said, a grin on his face, it looked between a smirk and an actual smile. He then looked over my shoulder. "Well, I've got to go. Something I need to do. I'll speak to you later."

"Wait!" I called out but it was too late, he was gone. I sighed.

"What were you doing with Damon?" Stefan said as he came and stopped in front of me.

"Talking. And before you say anything, he's the one that approached me NOT the other way around." I spoke, defending myself.

"Ah huh, and what about the jacket that your wearing?" He asked, eyes narrow.

"My, are we jealous? Nah, he just gave it to me as I was cold. Look, I know your worried and to be honest I'm trying not to provoke him into attacking me. Why did you think I was being openly friendly with him?" I said, eyebrows raised.

"I had told you to be careful around him, didn't exactly expect you to flirt with one another. I'm just worried; he could and will most likely kill you." Stefan said sternly if not in a concerned manner.

"Which is why I'm being friendly to him. If I openly was cruel to him, he could kill me with a high chance at finding out about me knowing your secret." I said, trying to sound reasonable. "Though, now I'm tempted to just confront him."

"Don't. You can get hurt or killed. And I don't think Elena, Jeremy or you Aunt want to lose another family member." Stefan said.

"I'm not promising anything here. I will make my own decisions regardless of the consequences. I'm not scared Stefan, if he threatens any of my friends or family, I'll be there first to defend them. No matter who it is that I have to face." I spoke, a little angry, but I stayed calm.

"Alright. Just make sure that if you ever confront Damon, that I'm there so I can protect you. I don't want you to get hurt." Stefan said, looking exhausted, and knowing that he's probably getting fed up of fighting his brother and the whole 'Elena' drama, I consented to his request.

"Okay, I promise. But it's not like I'm about to start a fight with him, I'm just wanting to protect those that I love." I said, smiling a little bit.

Stefan nodded, pleased. "Okay."

"Right, well I'm gonna go find Elena. Do you know where she went?" I ask as I looked around for my twin.

"She went to the Grill. She should still be there with everyone." Stefan answered, frowning slightly. I grew worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"It's nothing." Stefan replied, smiling at me.

"No it's not. You can tell me Stefan, I'm your friend. Plus what else can you hide? I know your huge secret." I spoke confidently, a grin on my face.

"It's Elena. I think I screwed up a little and now…" He paused, thinking on what to say, finding the right word.

"You're in the doghouse." I said, providing the right word.

"Yeah, that's it. It's just this thing with me and Damon, it's just getting in the way a bit." He explained.

"Because it was awkward yesterday at your place and now Elena's unhappy as she's figured out your keeping secrets and ones you're not willing to tell her. Why not just tell her some of it? With the whole gory details of you both being Vampires?" I ask, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know I can't, it's too risky." Stefan said, looking down.

"Alright. But listen, she'll come around. Just give her a bit of time." I said, before I walked towards the Grill.

"Thank you, Evelyn." I heard Stefan say, making me turn.

"It's no problem. And another thing, if you two were meant to have something, whether it's friendship or more, she'll bounce back to you." I smiled before I left. And soon I found Elena at a table, along with Tyler. I sighed, but walk up to them.

"Hey Elena." I greeted, smiling at Elena before looking at Tyler, who looked hopeful when I showed up. I paused before speak. "Hi Tyler."

"Hey Evie." Both of them spoke, Elena smiled at me and gave me a small hug. Just then Matt, Caroline and Jeremy showed up just a few minutes after me.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" Asked, looking at Tyler, a glare plastered on his face.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler taunted, clearly unamused. This conversation instantly made me feel uncomfortable, and soon I felt Elena wrap an arm around my shoulder, comforting me.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said, worrying about Vicki but was still glaring at Tyler.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said, getting a little angry.

"Stop it! The both of you, the last thing we need is a fight. Tyler, why'd you call him a pill pusher? What's that about?" I spoke heatedly, glaring at the two boys.

" Yeah, I'm also questioning that. What is up with the pill pusher?" Elena asked, confused as she looked at Tyler.

"Ask him." Tyler spoke, nodding his head at our little brother, making me look at Jeremy.

"What does he mean Jeremy?" I asked, confused and unhappy. I may be angry at Tyler, but I knew when I needed to seriously listen.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked, looking at Tyler and ignoring me.

"Are you dealing?" Elena question getting upset and seeming to figure it out. I looked at my little brother in surprise.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted, looking smug, and making me uncomfortable and angry. He had the balls to say that knowing that yesterday he forced a kiss on me.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy spoke, looking smug himself, and I was appalled, my own brother, with that whore?!

"Yeah, right." Tyler spoke, unconvinced by what he was saying.

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Both me and Caroline exclaimed, me upset while Caroline was surprised. Elena grabbed my hand.

"There's no way." Tyler said, starting to get it but was trying not to believe.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said, grinning smugly.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt questioned, feeling uncomfortable himself but getting upset at where this was going.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said, trying to wave it off as nothing.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said, looking peeved.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said before walking off with Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Matt said, starting to walk off.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said, only for me and Elena to stop him.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with us. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena said, not looking impressed.

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy said, trying to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back before planting him in place.

"Look, we're sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's really having no impact." I said, glaring at him.

"You both and Jenna, between the three of you... " Jeremy started heatedly, but I quickly interrupted.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to us." I said, a sarcastic smile on my face as my eyes glared at him. I was really getting fed up with this.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said before walking off. I sighed, my handed coming up to rest on my forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked, looking at me. I could see the worry in her eyes, I nodded.

"Yeah, this whole thing is just getting to me. Jeremy, Tyler, Vicki. This whole things a mess and its giving me a headache." I sighed again, turning to face her, not to mention the whole vampire problem.

"It'll be ok. We'll get through it." Elena said, and suddenly I felt guilty as she wrapped her arms around me, I was lying to her, keeping a huge secret from her. And I hated it, but I knew that I needed to stay quiet if I wanted her to be safe. I hugged her back.

"Alright. We better get searching for Vicki, who knows what trouble she'll get into." I said, pulling away, a smile on my face. "Why don't you go catch up to Jeremy, I'll check around here?"

"Sure. Be careful." Elena said before walking off in Jeremy's direction. I turned and walked around the Grill, also went to the bar to ask about Vicki. When that didn't work, I thought to look on the roof. I then quietly sneaked into the 'Staff Only' section of the grill before heading upstairs until I reached the door that led out to the roof, only to hear voices.

"No! No!" I heard a scream. That was Vicki! Then I heard another voice and I just knew who it was instantly.

"I gotta do it. I'm not gonna drop you. Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Let her go." Stefan said, sounding calm but I knew he really wasn't.

"Shh. really? Ok." Damon spoke, teasingly.

"No! No, no, no!" Vicki screamed, and I had enough. I opened the door, letting it bang open.

"Stop!" I yell, angry.

"Evelyn! What you doing here!?" Stefan asked, alarm covering his face, while Damon looked surprised and confused.

"Don't you dare hurt Vicki. Don't you think you've done enough damage?!" I growled, glaring at Damon.

"Miss Evelyn, I didn't expect you to see this." Damon said, smirk on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm here to help her." I said, being cautious now, I saw a hungry look in his eyes.

"So it take it you know then?" Damon questioned.

"Know about you and Stefan? Yes, I know. You two are vampires, knew way before I met you." I confessed.

"And you're not scared?" Damon spoke, a sadistic smirk on his face. I looked at Stefan briefly, before looking back at Damon.

"I won't lie, my humans instincts are telling em to run, especially in this situation but mostly, no I'm not. Probably because I'm not scared of death." I said, walking forwards carefully until I reached Stefan's side who's hand shot out to stop me from going any further.

"Why?" Damon yet again asked.

"Because I'm human. I will eventually die, whether it'll come naturally or whether it's forced, it will happen. Today, tomorrow, 10 years from now? I don't know when, but it'll happen." I spoke, forcing myself to be calm.

"You're different, I like that." Damon said, looking into my eyes, seeming to be looking for something.

"Now let Vicki go. Please." I spoke, if not a little desperately.

"Uhh! Relax." Damon said, looking back at the girl who he was holding by one hand, throwing her at Stefan before walking over to me.

"What's happening?" Vicki asked, confused as she looked at the three of us, I made sure to step closer to Stefan, though this made Damon smirk more at me.

"I don't need her to be dead, but... you might. What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked crouching down to Vicki level as she was sat on the floor looking confused and scared.

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki answered, looking at him in confusion.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon said, his eyes narrowing.

"Damon stop this." I begged, frowning. Damon smirked at me, before turning to Vicki.

"A vampire." Vicki answered and I felt myself paling, she knew.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked, pushing it.

"You did!" Vicki exclaimed, looking more frightened than before.

"Wrong!" Damon said, tauntingly.

"Don't." Stefan said quickly, sounding desperate.

"It was Stefan." Damon said, making Vicki look up at Stefan.

"Vicki, don't listen to him, he's lying!" I said angrily, looking desperate myself.

"Don't." Stefan repeated, before Damon roughly grabbed Vicki, making her stand to face him.

"Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon said, staring at her in concentration. I was confused, what was he doing?

"What is he…" I went to ask, but Stefan stopped me, by placing a hand on my arm.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated then, sounding like a robot of some kind. Wait, was this him compelling her? I looked at Stefan and he briefly nodded but he was watch Damon angrily and was as stiff as a board.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon said, still compelling her.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan said.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon said, ripping the bandage off of Vicki's neck and then threw her at Stefan.

"Aah!" Vicki screamed, at both from the pain and from the fear. I looked at the scene, horrified.

"Uhh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks is nothing compared to the power that you cod have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon said, before turning to me. "And now, aren't you scared? This is the power I can have over you humans."

"No, I'm not." I answer, facing him while I shot him a glare. He zoomed over to me, looking at me intently.

"You will be scared of me. You will be terrified out of your life." Damon said staring into my eyes, I watched his eye dilate, he was trying to compel me. I saw Stefan looking worried as he looked at us, torn from help Vicki to protecting me.

"And that's not going to work on me." I said, looking at him, making sure to have a blank expression on my face. He looked confused be leaning down to sniff, his eyes dropping down at the necklace I was wearing.

"Vervain." He said, a look of understanding crossed his face, then a smirk. "You're a smart one then, though a little stupid too."

Why do you say that?" I ask, confused.

"Smart because you made sure I couldn't compel you. But stupid to think you can take me on." He said, before he lifted me up and threw me against the wall. I instantly blacked out.

I felt like I was laying on the floor, it was cold and dark out. But then I again, I couldn't see anything, just felt it. Then I feel like I'm picked up, warm hands lifted my head. Was it Elena? No, the hands were too big. Jeremy? No, too rough. I then felt my mouth opening, I didn't do that on my own, someone opened it for me. Now I feel a cold liquid pouring into my mouth and down my throat, it had a very salty and metallic taste to it. Ew, I realise too late that it was blood, too late to spit it out as most of it had gone down my throat.

"Evelyn? Evelyn! Wake up! Evelyn!" I heard, ah, I could do more than feel now, and I knew that voice. It belonged to Stefan, and then I remembered. Damon. Vicki. Getting thrown towards a wall and then blacking out. I soon felt where my eyes were again and soon I opened them to see Stefan hovering above me, Damon standing a few feet behind him.

"S-Stefan. Stefan!" I exclaimed sitting up, I looked around again to see I was still on the roof. "How long was I…?"

"Just ten minutes. Don't worry, you're okay. You will be okay." Stefan said, checking me over, before handing me a packet of tissues. "Here, use these to clean yourself with. Your bleeding a little bit."

"Thank you." I said, looking at Stefan, before I shot a glare at Damon. I took the packet from Stefan and started cleaning myself up. Thankfully, I only had blood on my forehead and that it didn't reach my clothes.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." I heard Damon speak, I looked over at him to see he was looking at Vicki.

"No!" Vicki exclaimed, looking at him in fear.

"It's ok." Damon said, and then stared into her eyes, said something else, which I didn't catch as he was very quiet before letting her go.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ah..." Vicki said, confused. I had to guess and say Damon just compelled her to forget. Something must have happened in those ten minutes because now he was fixing the problem he created. Which surprised me.

"Yeah, what happened?" I ask, confused myself. Damon came to me next as Stefan went to check on Vicki, though not before shooting Damon a warning look.

"You okay there sweetheart?" Damon asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"No thanks to you." I spat, I took off his jacket and threw it back to him. "And you can have your jacket back, I don't need it."

"Or more like don't want it. No I still want you to use it. Still don't want to look that bad now can I?" He spoke, a smirk on his face as he draped his jacket back over my shoulders.

"Do personally think this is a game? Do you really think I'm going to fall for this trick again?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. I was just trying to prove a point. You can't face me, you can't do much damage to me. Your human, I'm not. Scared yet?" He asked, as he grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet before backing away slightly.

"Still not scared. Like I said, not scared of death. It will happen." I said before handing his jacket back before gently grabbed Vicki's hand. "Let's go. Matt's worried and looking for you."

"Alright." Vicki replied and soon I was helping her down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Was the reply I got, a drunken like smile on her face. "By the way, I heard from Jeremy that you also was there in the woods and helped me."

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, confused on why she was bringing this up suddenly.

"I wanted to thank you. I mean after everything that I did to you, you still helped me. You could have left me there, and yet you didn't. Thank you. And also, I'm sorry what I did a couple months back too." She said, and I looked at her in surprise. "You probably hate me."

"Oh, urm. You're welcome and don't worry about it. I'm angry with Tyler, not you. And like everyone says, including me, I'm not capable to hate anyone." I said, a small smile on my face. And that got me thinking, I didn't hate Damon, despite everything he's done. I just feel anger but nothing more.

"Oh look! Mattie!" Vicki called, and I looked over to see Matt jogging over to us and engulfed Vicki into a hug.

"Vicki, there you are. Are you okay?" Matt asked, looking over her, scanning for injuries. Then he turned to me. "Were you the one who found her?"

"Yeah, I did. On the roof of the Grill. Thinking away up there." I said, only giving him part of the truth. Matt then hugged me.

"Thank you Evie, I'm so grateful for your help." Matt said, looking very relieved.

"Don't just thank me, Stefan did to. I'm just the one to do the delivery service as one could call it." I spoke, grinning, making Matt laugh slightly.

"Well when I next see him, I will thank him." Matt said, smiling.

"Hey, do you know where Elena is?" I asked, looking at Matt, before looking around for Elena.

"I believe she is by your car, waiting to go home. She was looking for you." Matt said, before going to the booth that Vicki was had now sat down in. And soon I had found myself walking towards my car.

"There you are. Where have you been?" I heard Elena ask, she was leaning against the bonnet of my car. Elena then came to me, a very worried and scared look on her face "Hey are you okay? What happened? You're looking very pale."

"I'm fine." I lied, giving her a smile.

"No you're not. You've got that look on your face, the look that tells me something's wrong. Tell me." Elena said, demandingly.

"You want to know? I found Vicki in a dangerous situation okay. I found she was being attacked by the very guy who had put her in hospital and then he spotted me and pinned me against the wall." I said, letting my real emotions come through, the fact I was bat-shit upset. I felt tears down my cheeks.

"Oh my god." Elena spoke, pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should we call the police?"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. But I will say this. Before any true damage could be done, Stefan appeared and saved me, he chased the guy off. So no, I'm not hurt, and there's no need for the police." I said, waving it off.

"Are you sure?" Elena said, pulling back before her eyes roamed my body, checking me for injuries.

"I'm sure. Now let's get home." I said, before making my way to the driver's seat.

"Hey, do you need me to drive?" Elena asked before I could even open the car door. I thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Sure, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate anyway." I said before I gently threw her the keys before switching side with her. And all too soon we were parked outside our house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked again, after we were parked, but we both didn't move from our seats and just sat there in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Physically at least. Can I confess something?" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, tell me." Elena said.

"In that attack, it reminded me of that night. I don't know why, but it did. I remember the feeling of dying, how it felt to suddenly wake up in the hospital and learn everything that happened. I was scared. I re-lived that moment." I said, finally breaking down.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here, you're still here. It's not going to happen again. You've still got me here, you've got Aunt Jenna and even Mr Moody Jeremy." Elena said, a comforting smile on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry to have worried you. I know a lot been happening and the past few days have been stressful, what with Jeremy doing drugs and still moving on from our parents. The last thing I want is you worrying over me." I said, shaking my head as I looked out the front window, refusing to face Elena.

"Hey." I heard her say, I felt her hand on top of mine. I looked at her. "I will always worry about you. Your my twin sister, my other half. And it's not a bother, I would gladly worry about you."

"Thanks. I love you." I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too Evie." She replied softly, resting her head on mine. "Now would you be angry with me if I borrow your car to go see Stefan?"

I laughed. "Go ahead. Let me just get out first. I fancy just heading back."

"Thanks. Let Jenna know where I am and that I'll be back later?" Elena asked, smiling.

"Yeah sure." I said before getting out. I watched her go before I walked inside. I sighed after I closed the front door before going up the stairs. Then I heard a noise coming from Jeremy's bedroom.

"Jer?" I asked, looking into his room, only to see that it wasn't my brother.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna said, looking up at me, as she stopped searching through Jeremy's desk draws.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious and possibly a little concerned.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." Jenna spoke, walking over to a pile of clothes that were on the floor, only to finding 'smoking' equipment such as a pot. "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" I asked, going to sit down on the beanie chair that was near the bed and next to Jeremy's wardrobe.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna explained sourly, searching through the wardrobe only briefly looking at me every few times.

"You got Tannered. Been there." I said, looking at her, I gave her a small sympathizing smile.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." She said before she found a packet of drugs, which she passed to me for safe keeping while she searched.

"You're not screwing up, aunt Jenna." I said comfortingly.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna spoke upset, she sat on Jeremy's bed. I could practically see tear welling up.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." I said, going to sit next to her and gave her a one-sided hug, letting her head fall to my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where's Elena? I thought she'd be with you." Jenna spoke after a minute of thinking.

"Gone to sort things out with Stefan. She said she will be back later." I said, a smile creeping up onto my face. Jenna smile back at me. "Now, will you be alright now? Because all I want to do now is go hide in my bedroom and do my own thing."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But are you okay?" Jenna asked, looking at me in concern. I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." I said, before getting up and going to my own bedroom.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Elena and Stefan~**

"Hi." Stefan greeted, opening the front door of the boarding house and spoke when he saw that it was Elena standing there.

"Hey." Elena replied, a soft smile on her face.

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan spoke politely, stepping to one side.

"The comet's actually this way." Elena started, walking back outside. Stefan followed her slowly, but when he reached her side, she spoke again. "Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it." Stefan said, shaking his head slightly.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom and Evelyn gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you." Elena spoke, looking at him, a soft expression on her face.

"What would you write?" Stefan asked, just as softly.

"I would write... "Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that." Elena confessed, looking up at him, her expression showing everything she felt at that moment.

"Do you want to know what I would write? 'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here.'" Stefan replied, and was happy to see that during hiss little speech, Elena started to really smile at him. After that, it wasn't long did they both found each other leaning into one another, and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to think, I was partially scared, partially worried and I didn't know what to do. I looked across at my mirror and all I could see was a pale girl who was scared, too scared to do much. i shook my head and got changed into my Pjs and then turned off my light before going to bed. I let myself drift off into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Evelyn's Dream**

 _I was standing in a house, it looked vaguely familiar to me. I looked around the house, and soon I realised something. I was in Caroline's house. Why would I be here? In a dream, and this house of all places? I walked around until I heard a noise coming from upstairs and so I went to explore._

" _Is the noise coming from Caroline's room?" I asked myself before I entered the room, not even noticing that I had phased through the door. And what I saw next horrified me. There in the bed I saw both Caroline and Damon, both half-dressed and looking to be having sex._

" _Hey! What the hell!?" I yelled, but neither one could hear me, as they continued. I watched Damon kissing Caroline's stomach, working his way up to her chest, making me feel like a pervert, and I went to look away, only to then hear Caroline scream in pure terror. I looked in alarm as I watched Damon's face change, black veins under his eyes and fangs producing out his mouth. He then bit her, painfully and roughly on the neck, drinking from her._

" _STOP!" I screamed._

 **End of dream.**

* * *

I shot up out of bed, eyes wide open in pure terror. What the hell was that!? That felt too real to be a dream, too god damn real. Was that really happening? Or was that just my imagination just being messed up. I quickly grabbed my phone, scrolled through my contacts and found Caroline. I pressed the call button. I waited and waited, but no one answered. I phoned again, and after the third ring, someone picked up. But it wasn't Caroline.

"Hello? You have reached Caroline's phone, how can I help?" The voice spoke. Damon's voice. I hung up quickly, and dropped the phone. I went to scream, but I covered my mouth.

What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

 **Hi, guys, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and a little note, if you noticed it or not, I fixed a little mistake that I had made on this chapter and sorted it out. In future chapters, feel free to let me know if you see something that doesn't seem right, or there's something there that shouldn't be there, do speak up. Also, I do enjoy reading your opinions on the story.**

 **Thanky ou for, favouring, following and reviewing this fanfic, and I hope it continues.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Bexxie21**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I recently got a new job and it's kept me quite busy and when I do get time to myself, I'm left tired to the point I can't be bother to do much on anything. Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope that you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **~Friday night bites~**

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I groaned as my phone rang, officially waking me up. I opened my eyes only to groan again; it was 6:00am in the morning, an hour earlier than I normally woke up.

"Hello?" I spoke tiredly, after I picked my phone up, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hello Evie. Sorry, did I wake you?" I heard a voice speak, a female voice.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up rubbing my eye to stop myself from falling back asleep.

"I'd hate to ask this, but could you pick me up and take me to school later? My car hasn't got petrol, used it up last night." Bonnie spoke, sounding hopeful. "And I can't contact Caroline at all."

"What? She doesn't usually ignore calls from us. Did something happen between you both." I ask worried, and then I suddenly remembered hearing Damon's voice when I phone Caroline last night and soon I felt scared and very worried for my blonde friend.

"No, not that I know of. So are you able to pick me up later?" Bonnie asked, repeating the question.

"Yeah, sure. I will see you later then." I said, before hanging up. I sat there thinking, staring at my phone. Should I tell Stefan? No I think that maybe it's too early to make a huge judgement yet. I sighed before gently throwing my phone on my bed and headed for the bathroom, how I needed a warm shower right about now.

I walked into Elena's room, wearing my outfit for the day, jeans, a white tank top and a red fleece, didn't really bother with a fashionable look today. I saw Elena still in bed, her eyes closed, still asleep, I sighed. "Elena, wake up. It's 6:45."

"Too early, we don't need to get to school until after eight." Elena groaned, her voice groggy and quiet, her eyes staying shut.

"I know, but Bonnie needs us to pick her up. Her car's unable to take her to school. Plus I'd like to speak with her Grams about something." I said, shaking her a little bit.

"Okay, I'm up. But why'd you need to speak to Sheila?" Elena questioned, slowly sitting up, stretching while doing so.

"Just want to ask her a question. Now hurry up, we don't want to be late." I spoke walking out of her bedroom. I went downstairs, yawning myself as I did so, before heading into the kitchen.

"You're up early." A voice spoke, making me jump. I looked up to see that Jenna was sat at the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Yeah well, I need to pick Bonnie up for school, car troubles." I explained, shrugging as I stopped in front of the coffee machine, ready to making two coffees.

"But she doesn't live to far; there wasn't any need to wake up this early." Jenna said frowning slightly, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know, I would have woken up at seven and be down just before eight like usual, but Bonnie phoned me at six. Had no choice but to get up." I sighed, watching the warm liquid finish up pouring into the jug; I picked it up and poured into a mug. "But that a best friend for ya, always with the crazy timing."

"Oh I see. And what about Elena? Is she awake?" Jenna asked, taking her last sip before putting her empty mug onto the counter.

"Of course. I'm the designated driver, can't leave her behind." I chuckled, just after taking a huge gulp of coffee.

"And Jeremy?" Jenna asked. I shrugged.

"I'd take him too, but we both know he'll refuse and find his own way to school." I sighed, taking another big gulp, then putting it, along with Jenna's into the sink for later. I walked out the room and saw Elena coming down the stairs, looking ready to go, yawning as she did so. "Ready Sis?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said walking out the front door, heading towards my car quickly, not really caring if Elena was behind me.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Elena asked, sounding concerned as she grabbed my hand to stop me. I turned to her. "What's wrong? And you can tell me, I know that there is something bothering you."

"I had this _really_ weird and strange dream last night. And I feel like there's something more to it than a nightmare. I just feel like Grams has an answer that I'm looking for." I explained, only telling her part of the truth while also hiding it. Elena hugged me then.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's fine. It was just a nightmare. Was it really that bad?" Elena asked worriedly, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You could say that." I said before pulling away, a smile on my face. "So shall we go?"

"Alright, but I'm driving. I don't think you are up to being the taxi today." Elena said, half-worriedly half-jokingly I sighed but nodded, knowing that at this moment I shouldn't argue, I passed her the keys before getting into the passenger's side.

* * *

 **~At the Bennett household~**

I stood at Bonnie's front door, ready to knock and right now I was glad that Elena decided to stay in the car. I think she somewhat sensed that I needed to do this alone. I liked that about her, she would pry into anybody's business but my own, that is unless I was in danger in some way. I sighed before knocking on the door, and I was grateful that Sheila Bennett opened the door just a minute later.

"Good Morning Ms Bennett." I spoke respectively, I know I called her Grams in front of friends and family, but I never did it to her face. But then again I held a strong amount of respect for the lady.

"Good morning Evelyn. Bonnie should be with you shortly." Sheila spoke, a small smile on her face before she went to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Erm, Ms Bennett. May I ask you something? A somewhat personal question?" I spoke, suddenly finding myself nervous. Sheila looked at me, confusion shone in her eyes but none the less gave me her full attention.

"Certainly child. What may I help you with?" She asked, smiling encouragingly.

"This may be… Ah…. This question would be best suited… Well, discussed in private. I shouldn't let anybody but us two know about this." I said, rubbing my neck nervously as I looked around me, making sure Bonnie didn't appear and that Elena hadn't decided to join us.

"I see. Would you like to come in?" Sheila spoke quietly, making sure Bonnie didn't know I was here, or at least not yet. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, before following her in and into the back living room.

"Bonnie never comes into this room in the morning, so we should be safe. So what's on your mind my dear?" Sheila asked, showing concern now, but I could see curiosity there too.

"I know everything. About you, and your family. I know about vampires too." I said slowly as I suddenly then found the floor very interesting.

"I see. Did anyone tell you? How?" Sheila asked, sounding very series, I looked at her and I saw a lot of emotions cross her face, but I never spotted anger there.

"I mostly figured it out by myself, but my dad may have mentioned vampires briefly a year ago to me. At the time though, I never took it seriously. And as for knowing about you and your family, Bonnie may have said something, though not purposely. She doesn't believe in any of it and thinks it's stories, so don't get angry with her." I explained to her, my eyes not leaving hers, and saw her frown slightly when I said Bonnie's name, hence why I gave her that extra little speech.

"I see. Well knowing this can be dangerous, I hope you know what you're doing." Sheila sighed as she sat down. "Was this all you wanted to say? Because I can't really give you support if it concerns vampires."

"No actually, that was to inform you, so that you didn't need to hide anything from me. But I came here hoping that you may know what's happening to me? Or on what I am?" I spoke determinedly.

"What you are? What's happened?" Sheila asked, sounding interested but was once again worried.

"Last night I went to bed a little earlier than normal and I had this strange dream. I found myself in the Sherriff's house. And I saw Caroline there, who was getting attacked by a vampire. And then woke up feeling more tired than ever. I phone Caroline only to hear that vampire's voice on the other end." I spoke and soon found myself panting as I said that in one go. Sheila was looking at me in surprise, shocked actually. "I think I had a vison but I'm not too sure. Could that have really happened?"

"Give me one moment." Sheila said before standing up and walked around me and stopped in front of a bookcase/cabinet. I raised an eyebrow, why would she lock that cabinet? It held books in it. Sheila saw my expression. "This bookcase is filled with a few of my ancestors Grimoires and some other old books that got past down."

"What is a Grimoire? If I may ask." I spoke confusedly, walking to stand next to her.

"It a book that contains every unique spell that each of us witches have created and used. A bit like a diary, so that we can look back at it, remember or in most cases, learn from it. Vampires tend to call them a witch's cookbook." Sheila explained as her fingers ghosted across a few of the books, seeming to look for one.

"I see, so one of your ancestors wrote one and that's how you learnt to control and use your abilities." I said eagerly, as I saw her hand stop then pull out one of the thinner Grimoires. It was still a big book but I was slightly smaller than the rest.

"You are right. Now before I continue, you must promise me that you WON'T tell anybody about this. This stays between us two." Sheila said, looking at me seriously.

"That's a huge promise. And besides, who would believe me? They would think I'm making stuff up." I said to her, she looked at me but nodded.

"Alright. Let's take a look shall we." Sheila said, opening the Grimoire. But just as I was going to read over her shoulder, my mind started feeling numb as I drifted of and soon I realized why.

* * *

 **Evelyn's Vision**

 _I once again found myself in another place, and again felt like a ghost. I looked around to see that I was back in Caroline's room and then I noticed her lying in bed half-naked in only her underwear. I would have looked away but I felt horrified that a half-naked Damon was sleeping next to Caroline and that she had a huge bite mark on her neck._

" _Caroline?" I spoke, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, but a big part of me hoped she was still alive. I sighed in relief when I saw her shift before shooting up, seeming to remember what happened the previous night. She looked at herself in the mirror that was directly across from her bed, studying the injuring then looked down at Damon. I didn't blame her. Soon she slowly started to move out of the bed, trying to be as quiet as she could._

" _What are you doing? That won't work." I groaned, knowing full well that Damon had super hearing, though he wasn't moving to stop her, though he did shift a little bit. I watched as Caroline moved slowly around the bed and sneaked towards the door but just as she reached it she turned to look back to Damon. He wasn't there, but was standing behind her, fully awake, and still half-naked. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder a little but I shook my head._

" _STOP!" I yelled trying to hit his chest but my hands phased through him like he was nothing but air. I was scared for Caroline, scared for my friend. And it was at that moment did Caroline notice him. She gasped both in surprise and fear._

" _Good morning." Damon spoke, I felt like he meant that in a teasing way but I felt like he just did it to torment her even more than before._

" _Please... Don't." Caroline whimpered as she backed away from him until her back hit her bedside table, she grabbed the lamp and held it up like a weapon._

" _Don't do that." Damon warned, knowing what was going to happen only to get hit by said lamp in the face. I snickered a little but I wasn't amused as I knew that Caroline was in deeper trouble. I watched as she jumped to the opposite side of her bed and grabbed her alarm clock._

" _Ah, ah, ah." Damon started again, only to get hit by the flying object. Caroline then tried to bolt out the room, only for Damon to grab her roughly, then threw her onto the bed._

" _No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" Caroline yelled in terror as soon as she landed, and looked up at the vampire with wide eye as she threw him a pillow. And that's when I noticed it, there was blood on it._

" _Oh Caroline, you shouldn't have done that." I muttered._

" _This could have gone a completely different way." Damon spoke, before taking a huge smell of the blood stain and then I saw his eyes turn red, black veins also appearing under them too. I looked creepy but at the same time I thought it looked hot. I shook my head, I should be horrified, especially when I hear Caroline's screams of terror._

 **End of Vision**

* * *

"Evelyn? Are you alright?" I heard Sheila speak, shaking me out of the vision, I looked at her feeling dazed, I felt dizzy.

"Ah. I'm… Okay. Just had another vision." I said, rubbing my forehead, feeling a small headache coming. I sat up, which made me realise that I was on the floor.

"Oh good. Don't scare me like that, you just took ten years out of my life." Sheila spoke, though I knew she was somewhat joking. "What was the vision.

"Caroline again. I'm worried." I said, looking down.

"I know you are, but there's nothing you can do. And I'm not able to help her either." Sheila said, looking down at me sadly.

"But why?" I asked, confused, not sure if I liked that answer.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't be able to support you when it concerns vampires and I am only trying to protect my family. If I got involved, they'd be in trouble. I'm sorry." Sheila spoke, sounding firm, not leaving a note to argue against her. I nodded.

"Alright. So did you find anything?" I ask, forcing the vision to the back of my mind temporarily.

"Yes. Here." She spoke, passing me the grimoire. I looked down at it and read the contents.

' _A seer is a human with qualities of a witch, a rare trait that can only be awaken after a temporary state of death and a being who is a member of the supernatural. It it's said there only one born every 500 to 600 years and are said to be able to see visions of past, present and future. While most see only images or hear voices, though some can watch it as if they are there, like astral projection. Visions have a tendency to be completely random, can happen anywhere and at any time but it's still possible but also rare that a seer can control it too and force a vision to appear.'_

"Wow. That's quite a bit to process there." I muttered, gently closing the book. I looked up at Sheila. "Is this everything on seer's?"

"I know there is more about them, but that's all I've got for you. Though if you do find any more information, do let me know, I may be able to help you learn how to control this ability." Sheila spoke, giving me a smile. I stood up then, handing her back the grimoire.

"Thank you. This really helped a lot." I said, a grateful smile on my face. "I'm gonna go get Bonnie now."

"Your welcome. If you have any more questions, do come to me." Sheila said, before I left the room and walked to Bonnie room, to see was writing, or doodling in a notebook. Numbers? 8, 14, 22?

"And here I thought you'd be trying to see what wrong with your car." I spoke, smirking when she jumped. She looked up at me, looking a little startled. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes you did." Bonnie said, standing up while giving me a smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I teased, a Cheshire cat grin on my face. She slapped my shoulder gently at that, and rubbed it, feigning to be hurt. "Ouch Bon-Bon, you wound me!"

"Shut up." She spoke, a smile on her own face.

"Ready to go? I left Elena in the car." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." Bonnie spoke and soon we left for school. Though I couldn't help but let my mind drift off, thinking about Caroline, about being a seer, vampires, the possible chance that my other best friend is a witch and that I had to keep it from my twin sister whom I shared absolutely everything with.

"Evelyn?" Elena spoke, waving a hand in my face.

"Yeah?" I questioned, looking at her feeling dazed.

"We're here." Elena said and I realized we were at school. "Are you sure you're okay? You're starting to worry me with you recent behaviour."

"I'm fine. Honest." I said, feeling guilty. If only she knew. I got out the car before they could question further. Bonnie and Elena seemed to have shrugged it off and went to continue their conversation.

"'m not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said, as we started walking towards the school. I looked at her in confusion, thinking about it for a second.

"You talking about Stefan?" I ask, confused, Bonnie nodded.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena reasoned, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said sounding unhappy.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked, confused.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said, pretending not to notice.

"Bonnie Bennett. You need to think before you give out advice. You say one thing and then do a 360 and say another? What's going on?" I ask her. Elena nodded in agreement.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena spoke.

"It's stupid." Bonnie said, trying to shrug it off.

"Bonnie..." I said to her, giving her a knowing look, before pulling her to stop walking.

"What?" Bonnie said, turning to me.

"Spit it out." I said, crossing my arms, trying to be firm.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And got a really bad feeling." Bonnie explained, I raised an eyebrow at that. I wasn't surprised, but I was wondering when she was going to realize what she was.

"Is that it, Bonnie?" Elena asked, as we both looked at each other before looking back at our friend.

"It was bad, bad!" Bonnie spoke, like she was a little freaked out. And it just hit me just then, could she have sensed Stefan being a vampire? Did she know and was acting? No, I doubted that, but she did somewhat sense it.

"Is the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked, smiling in amusement, but I was now taking this conversation more seriously.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie said, looking concerned, I smiled, so did Elena.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena said, putting her hands on her shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze.

"And besides, do you really think that I'd let him hurt my baby sister? If I thought he really was BAD news, he wouldn't even be allowed near her, let alone talk to her." I said, hugging Bonnie. We laughed slightly and as soon as I pulled away, Stefan appeared.

"Good morning, Elena, Evelyn." Stefan said looking at me and Elena before turning to Bonnie. "Good morning, Bonnie."

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said before walking off.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena called out but it was too late.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said, looking at us with a small frown.

"She doesn't know you. She's our best friend. She's just looking out for Elena. But when she does, she will love you." I said to him, before turning to follow her. "I'm gonna go speak to her. See you guys later."

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler commented as he watched the couple talk all while talking to Matt who was tossing a football back and forth with a team mate from football practice. And even though Tyler was commenting on Elena's interaction with Stefan, he only looked in their direction because of Evelyn.

"You're a dick." Matt said, catching the ball before throwing it back.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler said, his eye watching Evelyn's retreating figure until she disappeared into the building.

"Gnomes." Matt muttered.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked, suddenly sounding hopeful as an idea clicked inside her head.

"Yes." Stefan answered simply, no hesitation.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Evelyn, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said, smiling up at him, to which he returned the smile.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt asked, looking at the two before he threw the ball.

"Do what I plan to do with Evelyn. Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said before catching the ball before Matt could.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty! Don't!" Matt exclaimed in surprise, realizing too late on what Tyler was planning. Tyler aimed the ball and threw it towards Stefan's head, though to him, it was unfortunate that Stefan turn just in time and caught the ball effortlessly. While both Matt and Tyler seemed surprised, Elena looked impressed. Stefan smirked before throwing it back and when Tyler caught it, the force of the throw made Tyler almost lose his footing. It wasn't long after that did Stefan and Elena found themselves walking down the corridor towards Elena's locker.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena spoke, still feeling impressed.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan explained,.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked, looking at him a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said as they arrived at her locker.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked, seeming confused as she opened the locker and started grabbing what she needed.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Stefan explained, leaning against another locker.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena said encouragingly, a smile on her face.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan said, a smirk on his face. Elena giggled a little at that.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena said, shutting her locker while making sure to lock it.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked, smiling.

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena said smiling as the two headed off to class.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Bonnie!" I called out to her, as I tried catching up to her in the school hallway. Bonnie turned to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bonnie said, turning to me.

"Why? Bon, we know you're looking out for us, really we do. And I thank you for that. But you don't know him, so how can you be quick to judge him?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Quick to judge? Really? Last time I check, you both knew him the same amount of time I do." Bonnie snapped, glaring at me. I looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"Look I'm sorry, wrong choice of words. But let me remind you, whenever he's around, you avoid him, while me and Elena actually speak to him. And just so you know, Elena isn't walking into the sunset with him, nor is going to get married or become fully committed yet. We are still getting to know him ourselves and are taking it slow." I said, crossing my arms angrily.

"I know that. But I really did get a very BAD feeling about him. I just don't want to see Elena or you for that matter to get hurt, especially now." Bonnie explained, looking at me, a sad expression on her face. I smiled and hugged the girl.

"And I believe you, but there's no need to worry too much. I won't let him hurt Elena or anyone. I think he's a good guy, but I what I've gathered from him is his bad past with his brother." I said, pulling away from her before we started walking again.

"He has a brother? Older or younger?" Bonnie asked, suddenly perking up.

"Oh, now you're interested? He's older." I answered, smiling at her. "Plus he's hot too."

"Wait, you've met him?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"Yeah, yesterday when me and Elena went to the boarding house." I said, and at that moment I noticed we had reached history. "Anyways, I'm not saying that you HAVE TO like him. But I'm saying get to know him or give him a chance before making a proper decision on the matter."

"Alright, I will think about it." She responded, walking in. I shook my head but smiled and followed the girl.

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr Tanner spoke, before turning to the girl, I looked over to my right at Bonnie, she was once again doodling in her notebook, the same numbers as earlier. Was it a prediction or something? A witchy trait?

"Psst. Fyi... Our team sucks. They could use you." I heard Elena speak from my left, I saw that she was leaning towards Stefan, clearly they were already in the middle of a conversation.

"Can't." Stefan started

"Pearl Harbor." Mr Tanner spoke, though I wasn't listening to him, more focused on Elena and Stefan, though I tried not to make it obvious.

"I'm a loner." Stefan spoke, and soon I choked, trying not to laugh.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr Tanner said, looking at me. I grew horrified, I knew he picked on me because I laughed.

"Hmm? Pearl Harbor? Oh didn't know you were into boats?" I spoke, trying to make a joke out of it, and then half the class were laughing, as I smirked, though of course Mr Tanner didn't look Impressed at all.

"Um..." Mr Tanner spoke, clearly thinking on what to say to that.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for me, he winked at me as I mouthed him a thank you.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr Tanner said, looking at him.

"Anytime." Stefan spoke simply.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Mr Tanner said, asking him the next question.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan spoke, sounding confident. This didn't surprise me, he was around at the time these things happened.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Mr Tanner started off.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr Tanner yelled, seeming smug. But I didn't believe this, Stefan the vampire who was over hundred, got it wrong? As if.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected as Mr Tanner returned to the front of the class.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr called out to the class, and I didn't want to miss this, so I pulled out my phoned and started looking it up. I smiled smugly when I found the answer.

"It was 1953." I spoke loudly, a smug smirk on my face and soon everyone minus Mr Tanner, me and Stefan started cheering. I almost burst out laughing at Mr Tanner's face. He was smiling but in his eyes he looked furious and possibly embarrassed.

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked after the class ended. We were walking out the room, the couple beside one another while I stayed behind them.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan answered, making me snicker. He shot me a knowing yet amused look while I gave him a smile.

* * *

 **~Later, cheerleading practice~**

I was currently sitting on the bleachers that over-looked the football field and I was on the closest side that has the cheerleading practice. I am currently writing in my notebook, trying to think up lyrics to write for a new song that I could possibly sing but I was struggling. I watch as Bonnie and other girls started to stretch, getting ready when I saw Elena walk up in a yoga outfit.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie said, hugging my twin before pulling back.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena spoke, looking at Bonnie before motioning for me to join them, I got up and was standing by them a minute later.

"I am?" Bonnie answered, while I looked confused.

"Since when are we having a huge dinner? I didn't know we had one planned?" I ask, considering that I had already thought up what I'd order at the Grill.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Evelyn and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena spoke, answering both our questions, and then it clicked. Elena was being smart and forcing those two to be together. Nice.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie spoke, trying to avoid it, which went awkwardly.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." I spoke, backing up Elena's idea. "And do remember what I said earlier."

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie groaned, slightly glaring at me, while I felt smug.

"Good. And thanks Evie." Elena said before I walked back to the bleachers to continue with my writing and suddenly I gained an idea.

 **Take me to church (Sofia Karlberg's cover)**

 _My lover's got humour_

 _he's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshipped him sooner_

 _If the heavens ever did speak_

 _he's the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

 _We were born sick, you heard them say it_

 _My Church offers no absolutes_

 _he tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick,_

 _But I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

 _Aaaaa. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _[x2]_

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _Keep the Goddess on my side_

 _He demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _[x2]_

 _No Masters or Kings_

 _When the Ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am Human_

 _Only then I am Clean_

 _Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _[x2]_

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, and soon I felt worry shot through me. Was she even alive? If she was, was she still with Damon?

"I don't know. It's not like her. Try her again." Elena spoke, sounding worried herself, but just as Bonnie went to pull out her phone, Caroline appeared, sitting in the passenger's seat of Damon's car, who was also driving.

"Uh..." Elena said, looking at the two before glancing at me in worry. She thought I would be effected by this turn of events, she was right but I was effected in a different way. I glared at him, which he returned with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said, her eyes checking Damon out.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena answered her, as I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walked towards the car just as Bonnie spoke.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?"

"Yeah. This is his brother." I answer as I walked by her. And then I stopped to stand by Damon. "I'm surprised you're here. Why?"

"Just dropping off my girlfriend. Is that a problem?" Damon asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes it is in fact. I don't want you near Caroline at all." I said, glaring harder. He looked at me carefully, his eyes studying me carefully.

"Hmmm, you sound jealous to me. Are you?" He spoke, his smirk growing when my cheeks grew warm.

"As if! She's one of my best friends, I'm just concerned about her is all!" I growled, turning away from him slightly. "And besides, after last night and this morning, I thought you'd have killed her by now."

"What? How'd you know what we were doing? Wait, that was you on the phone last night wasn't it?" Damon spoke, looking at me seriously this time.

"Yes it was. And how I knew is not any of your business." I said, glaring at him, he chuckled.

"Still being feisty? Even when you know what I am. I like you." He said, before he turned serious again. "Get in the car."

"What? Why would I do that? You'll kill me." I said, looking at him in surprise but becoming weary.

"And I just said I like you. I won't kill you. Now get in." He said, before opening the passenger's door for me. I sighed.

"Fine. But I won't trust you. Especially after last night." I huffed, sitting down in the car. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie shot me questioning looks. I yelled at them. "I WILL SEE LATER!"

"Didn't think you'd openly agree to come." Damon said as soon as we had left, I looked at him.

"Yeah well it could have gone in different directions. You could've have forced me, could've probably kill everyone or avoid all that by just following quietly." I said, resting my head on my hand.

"Smart. Another reason I like you." Damon spoke, smirking.

"Like me? You barely know me." I said, looking at him. Damon looked over at me, and smirked yet again.

"Well for one you are different. Most who know what I am would scream and run, you don't. Which in truth intrigues me. And Stefan get his twin, so I'm having mine." Damon said, I looked at him, trying to think on what he meant. Then it hit me.

"What!? I'm not yours or anyone's for that matter!" I spoke angrily, Damon chuckled again.

"Oh really? Says the girl who was jealous over me and Caroline." Damon pointed out, and I was again surprised.

"I am not jealous ok! I saw you feed off of Caroline. You attacked her in her own bedroom! Why would I be jealous of that!?" I exclaimed.

"You saw me do that in her bedroom? How?" He asked then, and I gasped, realizing what I just did. I sighed, giving up then.

"I…. I have the ability to see visions. Past, present or future." I said slowly and quietly, but I knew there was no point since I knew he could still hear me.

"So you're what? Psychic?" Damon asks, looking incredulous.

"Yeah… Though I only just recently found out myself." I said, looking out the window, only just realizing that we were going to the boarding house.

"Weird, but useful." I heard him mutter and soon we were parked and then he disappeared and re-appeared on my side of the car, opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I spoke awkwardly, getting out the car.

"Your welcome." Damon said, before leading us into the house. I saw that he was momentarily distracted, so I sent a quick text to Stefan, telling him about my where-a-bouts and who I was with, before hiding my phone.

"So other than wanting to know what I am, why am I really here?" I ask cautiously, as I followed him around. He walked over to a table, which had a few glasses and huge glass bottle which I could tell held alcohol inside.

"Want a glass?" Damon offered, holding up a glass. I looked at him carefully before accepting it slowly. I took a sip and nearly coughed. It was bourbon. Damon chuckled at my reaction. "Too strong?"

"Didn't know what it was. But I'll keep it." I said, downing the rest of it. "And besides it's easier after the first sip."

"Hmm, so I take it you like the good stuff?" Damon said, pouring me another glass.

"Yeah. Though to be honest I shouldn't really be drinking." I said before downing the drink before putting it down.

"Why? And where are you going?" Damon asked, following me as I started exploring the house.

"Well my parents died a month or two ago and I used alcohol to deal with it. And as to where I'm going, just exploring." I said, walking into the next room. Which so happened to be the kitchen, it looked spacious, then again so was the rest of the house. I turned to go back when I saw Damon watching me. "What?"

"Don't let me stop you. You look like you're enjoying yourself." Damon said as he walked over to me, only stopping a few feet in front of me. He was looking at me, studying me. "And once again you've got that look on you."

"What look?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Like you're more curious than scared. You don't seem to be worried about be with me." He pointed out, and I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Well, like I said to you before you threw me against a concrete wall, I'm not scared of dying. And I'm not scared of you either. Sure, I won't take you on nor will I try. I know what the outcome would be, and I know you could just turn at any time and kill me, but for some reason, it doesn't scare me." I said to, and it was true, I wasn't scared. Damon walked closer to me so that he was towering over me then he bent over me and took a huge sniff of my neck. I felt my spine shiver when I felt his warm breath on my skin.

"You scared now?" He asked, before giving my shoulder a little lick. "After all, you're making me thirsty."

"No, I'm not scared. If I have to give myself over to protect my friends, I'd do it without blinking." I said, glaring at him before backing away.

"Then why are you backing away?" He asked smugly, following me. It wasn't long did my back hit the counter and I was trapped between the furniture and Damon, who put his arm either side of me.

"No reason, but it's not because I'm scared." I said, looking away.

"Hmm, if you say so." Damon said, unconvinced as he walked upstairs. I watched him at first before running after him.

"Hey!" I called out to him, making him stop and look back at me. "I really am not scared of you. More curious about you though."

"Curious?" He asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm mad at you for hurt Caroline. And I know that I shouldn't be around you for everything you do. But I can't help but want to get to know you." I admit openly, before sighing. "I know I tell Stefan I'd be careful around you. That I should avoid you. And I also tell myself that too and yet I find myself more intrigued more than anything else."

"Weirdo." He commented.

"Says the psychopathic vampire." I shot back, before laughing at his astonished look.

"I knew I picked the right twin. You seem more fun that Elena." Damon commented before he picked me up and zoomed up the stairs and into a bedroom. I looked around, looks clean and well organized and filled with stuff that probably didn't interest Damon. I could only guess this belongs to Stefan. Damon sat me down on the bed before sitting at the desk.

It was at that moment did I hear a door slam shut and then soon Stefan was standing inside his bedroom, standing directly in front of me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Stefan spoke, sounding extremely worried as his eyes looked me over, searching for injuries.

"I'm fine. We just talked is all." I said, and I could see him visibly relax, or at least just a little bit anyways. He then turned and saw Damon, who now had his feet on the desk, reading a diary. I shook my head at his behaviour.

"How were try outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Damon spoke cockily, going back into his 'bad' mode, and now that I watched him, he looked hot even when he was like this.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have Evelyn here with you?" Stefan asked, standing between me and Damon.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. And as for Evelyn, she was here to keep me company, we are now friends, right, Evie?"

"Err… Like I had any choice. But yeah, sure." I answered, making Stefan look at me in surprise, but he turned back to Damon quickly.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan said simply, frowning heavily.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, btw. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Though I'm starting to change my mind who I want, who just so happens to be in this room with us as we have this talk." Damon said, before zooming around Stefan and towards me. He spoke again.

"Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon said, turning back to look at Stefan with a smirk. He then looked at me, grabbed my hand gently before pulling me towards the door. "Let's go."

"Fine. By Stef, see you tonight." I say, offering him a comforting smile, before following Damon out of the room. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Come on, it was funny." Damon spoke lightly, a grin on his face, not a smirk but a grin. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

 **~Time skip, 2 hours later, at home~**

I was currently in the kitchen, cooking our dinner while both Elena and Bonnie helped set up the table. As soon as I had returned, both the girls seemed unhappy with me but trusted that I wouldn't go behind Caroline's back. In fact they asked me questions about my relationship with Damon. I had told them about me becoming friends with him and that it was nothing more than that.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said, as she grabbed plates out from the cupboard.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena said, amused.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie said, looking at us, and I had a feeling it was bothering her a bit.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your grams?" I said, amused, why Elena gently slapped me on the back of my head, though Elena was smiling.

"Oi! I'm cooking here! Don't distract the chef!" I say, making her and Bonnie roll their eyes at me.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked us, referring to what I said just before.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said, looking at Bonnie.

"Well I do! I think it'd be really cool." I said, a light giggle to my voice.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said simply.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked, looking like she was trying to remember where they were.

"Elena, how many years have you lived here? I think you should know by now where they are, they're-" I ssaid, only to get interrupted by Bonnie.

"Little drawer on your left." Bonnie said, I raised an eyebrow at her while Elena followed the instructions.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said, lightly glaring at me.

"Or you just have insane good luck with guessing stuff." I say quietly, going back to my cooking.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie answer but soon we heard the doorbell.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said before leaving the room to go answer the door, while Bonnie stays with me in the kitchen.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie says before opening up a random drawer and there on the top, were birthday candles. Bonnie looked a little freaked out and so to calm her down, I gave her a one-armed hug.

"Hey. It's fine, you just have a talent for finding things. And now I know that if I lose something, it's you I'll come to for help." I say, joking lightly. Bonnie smiles at me.

"Thanks Evie, you're the best." She said, hugging me back. And soon we were in the living room, talking with Stefan and Elena, though I couldn't help but notice that Stefan get taking glances at me.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, looking at her vampire boyfriend.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said, looking at both her and Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena spoke, only to get interrupted by Bonnie.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie spoke snidely, uncaring. I glared at her.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" I spoke, cutting into the conversation, and I could see Bonnie flinch at my tone. She knew how protective I was of Elena.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Hmm." Bonnie spoke, still seeming to not care.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said, sending me a bit of a grateful look.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie spoke, seeming to start feeling awkward.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan said, sound intrigued and very into the conversation.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said, her face lighting up a bit, her mood seeming better than before. I smiled, happy that things seemed to start picking up now.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan said, smiling.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan commented.

"Really? Why" Bonnie asked, intrigued.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said, agreeing to what he said. It was at that moment did the doorbell ring again, which made me confused.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said, moving to answer it. I looked at Stefan then, he seemed to be concentrating.

"Is it…?" I asked very quietly, making sure Bonnie didn't hear me, and I saw Stefan nod.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." I heard Caroline exclaim from the doorway and so I walked to stand next to my twin, Stefan following right behind me.

"Oh." Elena gasped, surprised by their appearance, before looking to me.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said, seeming to be amused, he smirked at me and Stefan before smiling politely at Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked stiffly, a deep frown on his face.

"Waiting for EITHER Elena or Evelyn to invite me in." Damon said, grinning at us both.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena went to say, only to get stopped by Stefan. I was now conflicted, I wanted to invite Damon in because he's my friend but at the same time I don't as he'd get access to hurt my family. That is if he chooses to.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said, trying to act like he knew Damon had plans later.

"Get in here." Caroline said, energetically.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said, trying to stop the conversation, and right now I decided which side wins. Knowing he'd not ever give up, I chose to do the inevitable.

"It's fine. Just come on in." I said, smiling, before mouthing a 'sorry' to Stefan who look horrified at what I just said. Damon smirked, looking smug.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena, Evelyn." Damon said as he walked inside.

"Thank you." Elena said, before leading us back to the living room.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be ceiling. But good for you. Go for it" Caroline said, looking at Stefan encouragingly.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline spoke, now sounding like a bitch. I felt angry at that comment.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said, seeming to notice me shift at her words.

"Thanks." I whispered to her.

"No problem." Bonnie whispered back, smiling.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented, making me glare at him, only for him to look back at me confused.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline explained to him.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said, and I raised my eyebrow at that.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan warned, sounding a little angry.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said, looking at him, pretending to be apologetic. Before I could listen to anymore, I felt myself become dazed, things around me blurred and I found myself getting a headache. Another vision.

* * *

 **Evelyn's vision**

 _I found myself in a dark place, I wasn't inside a building though. I was in a car park, the car park for the school. I felt confused, that is until I saw Stefan and Matt walk out a small building. The boys locker room, this was either after a game or before one as they were in football uniform._

" _You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked, looking at Stefan seeming to be concerned. Since when were those two friends? Wasn't Matt upset that Stefan was with Elena? Wait, Stefan was currently in my home with Damon, this has to be some time in the future._

" _Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan answered, looking at the boy._

" _Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back." Matt said, and I was surprised by this. Did something happen with Jeremy? Then I stopped, if he said that then Stefan must have helped him._

" _Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan said._

" _I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said, apologizing. Oh, so that's why Matt was being kind, it made more sense now._

" _Had your reasons." Stefan said simply._

" _No excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt said before walking off. At first I thought it'd be over but it wasn't as I heard a new voice speak._

" _Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"" Damon said in fake enthusiasm, walking out of the shadows and came to a stop a good metre away from Stefan._

" _Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said, sound very tired and fed up._

" _Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon asked, curious but I could also tell he was angry._

" _Does it matter?" Stefan asked._

" _Guess I could just seduce her sister the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon spoke, making it sound very simple._

" _No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon. Nor are you going to hurt Evelyn, I won't let you." Stefan warned, starting to look angry._

" _No?" Damon spoke, seeming to be teasing._

" _Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan said, trying to reason with his brother._

" _Who's pretending?" Damon asked._

" _Then kill me." Stefan said, and I looked at him in shock. Did he just ask Damon to kill him? He'd willingly leave me and Elena without his protection? I was confused._

" _Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon said, smirking._

" _No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said, though soon he regretted it as something flashed then in Damon's eyes. More anger than we've even seen in him._

" _What's going on out here? Stefan? Damon?" I heard someone speak, I turned and soon I was weirded out, then again it felt trippy when you see yourself but it isn't a reflection from a mirror but actually your future self. Damon looks at me/my future self, a thoughtful look on his face, I also saw a bit of regret there too. He seemed hesitant for a second, thinking but soon he ran at vampire speed and stood behind me/my future self. Damon looks back at Stefan._

" _If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon says before snapping my neck. I gasped in horror. He killed me! Or he was going to kill me!_

" _No!" Stefan yelled, tears seeming to appear in his eyes._

" _Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon said before disappearing in the dark, though not before I saw a sad look on his face._

" _Evelyn!" Stefan spoke desperately, kneeling down to my dead body. I felt tear prick my eyes. Oh hell, what would happen to Elena? To Jeremy? Jenna? Bonnie and Caroline? To Matt and hell, even Tyler? I wanted to avoid this future. But how? But wait, why am I still seeing this? Is there still more? Then after what seemed like a long time, I watch as my dead body came to life, I gasped awake._

" _Evelyn! Calm, I'm here! You're okay!" Stefan said, trying to calm my frantic self._

" _What happened? I was supposed to be dead? How?" My future self-asked, as me, my current self would also like to know._

" _Damon did kill you. You're a vampire now, or in transition to be one. It's completely up to you if you want to be one though. If you do, you need to feed on human blood. I can help you." Stefan said, his voice was calm, like he had said this several times already._

" _What!? How is this possible?" I asked, still feeling frantic._

" _You must have had vampire blood in your system, otherwise you'd be 100% dead." Stefan explained, and that explained the whole 'how to become a vampire' thing. Die with vampire blood in your system, that was different._

" _Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" A new voice cut in then, I turned to see Mr Tanner walking to us and then I saw a look on my future self, a hungry look. I turned back to see that Mr Tanner had a cut and was bleeding. And in seconds my future self-zoomed over to him, bit into his shoulder. It took myself only seconds to drain him dry and then Mr Tanner fell to the ground, dead._

 **End of Vision**

* * *

I was still sitting in my seat in the living room, and thankfully didn't seem to faint as everyone didn't seem to notice my obliviousness to everything. I then felt a pair of eyes on me and I saw Damon staring me, his eyebrows knitted together, a hidden question in his eyes. I shook my head, before standing up.

"Evie?" Elena asked, surprised by my sudden movement. I looked at her.

"I'm…. Gonna go do the dishes, clean up a bit." I said before starting to pick up the dirty plates from the dining table. Soon I found myself cleaning the dishes at the sink.

"One more." I heard Damon speak, making me jump and cut my hand with the knife that was in my hand.

"Ow!" I groaned, looking at the long cut that was now on the palm of my hand. I looked a Damon. "You scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Let me take a look at that." Damon said, reaching over to take my injured hand, but I pulled away.

"Why? So you can feed from me?" I spoke suspiciously.

"Don't tempt me. But no, I want to look at it." Damon said, offering his hand and waited. I looked at him, before deciding it's safe and placed my hand in his. He looked at it, then bit into his own wrist.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously, looking at him in surprise.

"Healing you. Vampire blood can heal any injures. Now drink." He explained, offering his wrist to me. I wasn't happy but accepted it, not wanting to freak Elena out.

"That is horrible." I said, pulling back and of course this made Damon chuckle.

"You may need to get use to that if you hang around me or Stefan." He said before grabbing the glass and handed it and I went to grab the glass only to drop it. Though I was thankful that Damon caught it, using his vampire speed.

"Oh, thank you. Nice save." I said, laughing, he smirked.

"Elena seems really nice, I like her, though I like you more since you know how to laugh. And Elena makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon commented as I went back to clean, though I was also cleaning up the blood. A thought then hit me, I looked back at him carefully.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" I asked slowly, he looked at me, he still seemed to be amused and light hearted but his eyes turned a little guarded.

"Mm-hmm." Damon answered, as he started helping me.

"How did she die?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered simply, not seeming to not go into too much detail.

"Recently? Or was this years and years ago?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it seems like it was yesterday." He spoke teasingly, and a part of me thought he wasn't actually going to tell me, so I didn't push it.

"What was she like?" I asked, turning back to him.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon said, flirty to begin with, which made me roll my eyes, but in the end he just answered my answer, seeming truthful.

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked, raised eyebrows.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon spoke, looking at me, and now he seemed to study me, waiting on my reaction to that.

"Yeah I might do that, but it was you I asked, not him. If I wanted to ask Stefan, I would be talking to you about Katherine now would I?" I said, grinning. He smirked at that, seeming pleased.

Katherine dated us both at the same time, though at the time we were human and she was a vampire. By the way, I'd get Elena to quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said, briefly explaining it, though it was an outlined version, I could tell.

"Why do you say that?" I said, confused by the sudden change in subject.

"Oh, I saw her at practice, just before you came walking up. She looked miserable." Damon said, and I had to admit I agree with him, even though I didn't like having these thoughts of Elena. I did think my twin looked miserable.

"You saw that?" I asked, surprised by his opinion.

"Uh-huh." Damon said, nodding his head.

"I know that she used to love it. It was fun for her. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore. Well from what I could gather from her and her actions. And quite frankly, I must agree with that I feel the same." I said, looking down.

"So don't let it. Get her to quit, you both move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon spoke lightly, laughing a little. I laughed, smiling up at him.

"Some things could matter again." I said after calming down a little, though I kept the smile.

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon spoke, looking serious.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." I said softly, and he looked down at me, his eyes guarded again. It was then did Bonnie entered the room, followed by Elena.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked, looking us both, though more towards me.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said, though it didn't take before Damon left the room, leaving just me and Bonnie.

"So what were you two talking about?" Bonnie asks, looking at me curiously.

"Just talking. About his relationship with Stefan. And other bits that isn't really important." I said, as I finished up what I was doing.

"Oh I see. So you two weren't flirting at all?" Elena asked, my eyes widened slightly at that.

"No. I would never do that, not while he was with Caroline. And besides, we're only friends, nothing more." I said before Caroline came walking in.

"Caroline?" I asked, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I'm here to help. What do you want me to do?" She spoke, and I had to admit, this was nice. But I knew she was being compelled to do this, Caroline would never openly help. I looked to Elena, motioning that I needed to talk to the boys, she nodded and took over as I walked back to the living room.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." I heard Stefan speak, seeming to be annoyed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, but it seemed to have fallen on death ears as neither brother answered me.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said, coming to stand next to me. I looked up at him wearily, especially as he rested an arm over my shoulders.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me, Evelyn and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan said, pulling me away from Damon, who frowned but didn't move to get me back.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, thanks to our dear Evelyn here, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me. But you know what? Elena isn't the sibling I'm interested in." Damon said, before pulling me to him. So we left the room, with me send Stefan a quick apologetic look, he nodded and smiled to me, though I could tell he was unsure of me being around his brother.

"I want to talk to you for a sec." Damon whispered to me, and next thing I knew I was leading him into my bedroom.

"What is it? I thought you got what you wanted?" I said, looking at him.

"I saw you earlier, that dazed look. You were in your own little world there." Damon said, and I knew what he meant, he saw me having a vision. "What did you see?"

"I saw…." I started, suddenly unsure if I should tell him, after all I did see him kill me. I then told him only part of the truth. "I saw my death. It was night, and I was in a car park."

"Hmmm…." Damon spoke seeming thoughtful, looking at me deeply. "Well I can't have that. I need your help with something."

"Help with what exactly?" I asked, listening intently.

"A plan that I have. Nothing for you to worry about. Not just yet." Damon spoke, smirking, though he looked serious a few moments later. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh really? I'm still having a hard time believing you on this." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"When will you start believing me?" Damon asked.

"When I know I can trust you, and possibly over time I may be will to believe you then." I said before walking over to the bed and sat down. "Anyways, as much I do enjoy your company and I want to get to know you more, I need to get dressed and go to bed."

"Then get dressed and go to bed." Damon spoke, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, stood up and starting to push Damon towards the door. He moved to go. "Alright, alright. I'm going. See you again soon."

"Bye Damon." I said shaking my head before going to close the door, but he stopped be briefly.

"Good night, Miss Gilbert." Damon said, kissing my forehead before trotting down the stairs. I closed the door absently, my cheeks growing warm. I shook my head and wondered what I had gotten myself into. I was about to go to bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I spoke, turning to see Stefan walking in, I was surprised but I smiled. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. Just wondering why the sudden nice/friendly relationship with Damon?" Stefan asked, seeming concerned. So he didn't like my friendship with Damon, not surprised.

"Yeah well he kind of forced it on me. Sort of." I said, seeming nervous.

"Forced? Did he hurt you? What does he want from you?" Stefan said, seeming to panic as he looked at me in worry.

"No, no, he didn't hurt me in anyway. I recently found out I have this strange ability and he somehow managed to find out about it. And now he wants me to help him get what he wants." I explained, looking at him in concern.

"An ability? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, making me sigh.

"I recently found out that I'm a seer. A type of witch that can only see visions of past, present and future." I said and soon Stefan looked at me, surprised.

"I see. Have you been getting visions then? Do they bother you?" Stefan asked coming to stand in front of me.

"A little bit. I've only seen bad things. But I also want to learn to control this; I want to help in anyway. And speaking of helping, you need to get Elena to wear vervain. I recently had a vision concerning her and Damon." I said, this caused panic to rise in Stefan's eyes again. He put his hands on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Tell me, what happens!" Stefan spoke adamantly.

"Elena isn't in it, but she mentioned. It was you two arguing, it was dark out and you were both at the school car park, I think by the football field. Damon was upset he couldn't compel her." I said, making sure not to tell him about me, I hoped to change THAT part.

"I see, but if I do give Elena vervain, that'll happen." Stefan reasoned.

"Yeah, but then Elena would be compelled and we don't know what Damon will want her to do." I said, and I watched as Stefan's eyes widened in realization.

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Stefan said, turning away, but I stopped him.

"Do you have any vervain? Because I have some spare." I asked him, he looked back at me.

"Keep it with you just in case. I've got some back at the boarding house. Thank you though Evelyn." Stefan said.

"It's Eve or Evie, you don't have to call me by my full name." I said smiling.

"Ok. Good night, Evie." Stefan said before leaving. I sighed again before managing to go to bed.

* * *

 **~Time Skip, the next day~**

I found myself standing with Elena and Stefan at school the next day, we were at the football field and Stefan was in his football uniform.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena grinned, her eyes checking him out, I rolled my eyes at her.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena spoke bluntly, I had told her early on my opinion about her doing the cheerleading and turns out she was already thinking about quitting.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan said comfortingly, a soft smile on his face, before he handed her a small jewellery box. I shared a look with Stefan and I smiled knowing what it was.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena said, holding up a silver necklace, it was a circular shape with three stones in it. It did look beautiful.

"You're gonna make me jealous Stef. Especially if you're gonna shower my twin in gifts." I spoke teasingly, making the couple laugh.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." Stefan said, smiling.

"Is that rose that I smell?" Elena asked, sniffing the necklace.

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Stefan said, looking at me before fully looking at my sister.

"I love it." Elena spoke, smiling before I ended up helping her with clipping the necklace around her neck, making me feeling better, knowing she was somewhat safer.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good. And you have Evelyn to thank too, it was her suggestion." Stefan said, making Elena look at me.

"No, that was all you, I just suggested that you need to do something for her." I said, trying not to look at either of them.

"Then why are you blushing?" Stefan teased, making the couple laugh, especially when I glared at them.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." Elena said, turning back to Stefan.

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." Stefan said before he and Elena share a kiss.

"Er, guys, I hate to interrupt this intimate moment, but there's an angry Caroline storming in our direction." I said, noticing the blood coming at us determinedly. "And I have a feeling it has something to do with you not being in uniform Elena."

"And you're not in uniform because..." Caroline asked as she reached us, and I watched as Stefan left to give us privacy. I followed him quickly.

"Stefan, I just want to say thanks and to be careful. That argument that see you and Damon have seemed violent." I say nervously. He looked at me, studied me.

"There's something else isn't there? Something that also happens, something that would cause a huge worry." Stefan states, I sighed, he had figured me out.

"I saw my death, Stefan. In the vision I found you both at the worst possible moment, and Damon kills me. I become a vampire." I said, looking upset. His eyes widened.

"Wait, you're telling me that he kills you, you become a vampire and you are standing here calmly?" Stefan said, looking back to Elena briefly, worried, before looking back to me.

I nod. "Yes. Right now I have vampire blood in my system. It's most likely going to happen."

"What?! Since when? Wait, last night in the kitchen wasn't it?" Stefan asked, or more like demanded.

"Yeah, I cut myself on a knife." I said, he sighed, closed his eyes to think.

"Try to avoid the car park tonight then. I don't want you to die, nor do I want you to become a vampire. It's not something you'd want." Stefan said, looking at me. "And let me worry about Damon."

"I was already planning on changing the outcome." I said before walking off.

* * *

 **~Later, in the evening~**

It was dark out now, and I was feeling more nervous than ever. We were at the football field, and everyone was here, surrounding a huge bonfire, including some of the teachers. Mr Tanner was on the stage, standing behind the microphone.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offensive line, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Mr Tanner says into the microphone, grinning. He was talking and boasting about having Stefan on the team.

"Stefan hasn't been here that long, and he's already made a huge impression." I said, as I was stood next to Elena. My twin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." I heard Tyler say, and I glared at him. He saw me and then looked away, seeming to be uncomfortable. I smirked.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Mr Tanner spoke confidently making the crown cheer.

"Hey, you. What's wrong?" I heard Vicki speak and I saw her approach Tyler. I felt jealous in the pit of my stomach but I shook it off, I was still mad at Tyler.

"You okay?" I heard Elena speak, I nodded before looking back to Tyler.

"Nothing." Tyler grumbled, taking a glance at me before going back to listen to Mr Tanner.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Mr Tanner spoke, finishing off his speech.

"Is that Jeremy?" Tyler spoke then walking towards my brother, and then alarm bells went off in my head.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I tell Elena before following both Tyler and Vicki.

"Wait, no! Ty! No." Vicki spoke, trying to get him to stop.

"Tyler! Don't do it!" I yelled, running to catch up.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler says then making me angry but before I could say or do anything, Jeremy strikes him, the two boys begin to fight.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki screams and I pushed the two apart only to get hit and thrown to the floor. I groaned.

"Evie!" Elena called out in worry, kneeling down to help me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's those are the ones we need to worry about more." I say, looking at the boys who went back to fighting, having not noticed that they hit me. Jeremy then collapses, and Tyler went to to give a finishing blow when Stefan stopped him

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said, and it was at that Tyler punches him, and Jeremy grabs a broken bottle.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouts, but it was too late, Jeremy goes to strike him, but Tyler dodges and Stefan gets the hit instead.

"Get off me! Stop!" Matt yells as he tries to pull Tyler completely away. I shoot him a disappointed look, and I was happy to see the torn guilty look on Tyler's face at seeing me.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena says, as she looks over her brother, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snaps, glaring at her.

"Jeremy! Enough!" I spoke, my voice low and angry, making the two stop. "We are not the enemy here."

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena says to Jeremy sarcastically.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy says, anger still there, but he spoke softer than before, and then he walked off.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt says before he and Tyler went off. I then turned to see Elena running to Stefan.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena spoke worriedly, reaching for his hand. Stefan went to pull away.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan said, stubbornly, his hand in a fist, hiding the healing damage.

"Elena, maybe I should…" I went to speak, but she didn't seem to hear me and continued to fret over her boyfriend.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena said, trying to get Stefan's hand to open, but when she managed to do so, she and I saw that he hasn't got a cut or a scar. Elena looked shocked and I pretended to be surprised.

"But... I saw it, it was..." Elena stuttered unable to find what to say.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." He spoke, reassuring her, only Elena didn't look convinced.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena spoke determinedly.

"Elena!" I said loudly, gaining both their attention. "It's ok. He's ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'm sure that he will see you after the game, right? After all, he is the star player."

"Alright, fine." Elena says, backing off. Stefan shoots me a grateful look before we were walking in our own different direction. Soon the game started, but I wasn't too into it to be honest, I only came to give Stefan some support.

"You look really bored over here." A voice spoke, and I turned to see Damon sitting there, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have anything better to do than sneak up on me?" I ask, looking back towards the game.

"Nah, high school girls, a good game and a place to tease my brother and friend. Where else would I be?" Damon spoke, grinning. I look at him. "What?"

"Oh really now? That's what you're here for? I'm sorry but you still have to get em to believe you." I spoke grinning at me. He looked at me, a thoughtful look on his face. "And here I thought you'd like a challenge."

He smirked. "Oh but I do. And I'll get you on my side soon enough, I mean, who can resist me?"

"Right now, I'm able to resist." I spoke, before laughing as he frowned slightly, though I know he was pretending.

"You wound me. I thought we were off to a good start. Next you'll want me in your bed." He spoke, placing his hand on my thigh, his thumb rubbing in a sensual manner. I shifted a little, but didn't move to stop him.

"Oh really? If I was THAT interested, I would've let kiss me by now, but we haven't done so yet, nor am I feeling the urge to jump you yet. Then again, you're with Caroline." I said, only just then removing his hand and moved to get up. He stopped me then.

"If I was to leave Caroline, would you consider me in that way?" Damon asked, and I froze. At first I thought he was sexually teasing me or joking but when I seriously looked at him, he looked serious. I wasn't too sure, especially after seeing that vision last night, I went to answer but at that moment I knew I was about to gain another vision.

* * *

 **~Evelyn's Vision~**

 _I found myself in a dark place, I wasn't inside a building though. I was in a car park, the car park for the school. I felt confused, that is until I saw Stefan and Matt walk out a small building. The boys locker room, this was after a game they were still in their football uniform. I gained a sense of Déjà vu at knowing what I was seeing, but if I was seeing this again, did it mean something changed?_

" _You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked, looking at Stefan seeming to be concerned. And I was still a little confused on this matter._

" _Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan answered, looking at the boy._

" _Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back." Matt said, and I knew that he meant from that fight Jeremy and Tyler had. I smiled._

" _Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan said._

" _I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said, apologizing._

" _Had your reasons." Stefan said simply._

" _No excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt said before walking off._

" _Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"" Damon said in fake enthusiasm, walking out of the shadows and came to a stop a good metre away from Stefan._

" _Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said, sound very tired and fed up._

" _Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon asked, curious but I could also tell he was angry._

" _Does it matter?" Stefan asked._

" _Guess I could just seduce her sister the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon spoke, making it sound very simple._

" _No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon. Nor are you going to hurt Evelyn, I won't let you." Stefan warned, starting to look angry._

" _No?" Damon spoke, seeming to be teasing._

" _Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan said, trying to reason with his brother, and for some reason a part of me now thinks that Stefan meant me._

" _Who's pretending?" Damon asked._

" _Then kill me." Stefan said, I wasn't surprised this time, but I still wasn't happy with him saying that._

" _Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon said, smirking._

" _No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said, though soon he regretted it as something flashed then in Damon's eyes. Anger reflected in Damon's eyes, looking just as angry as the last vison._

" _Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Mr Tanner yelled, coming into view._

" _If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon says before running over to my teacher and bit him and soon Mr Tanner fell to the ground, dead. I gasped in horror, Mr Tanner still dies but it wasn't me nor was I there. I must have found a way to change my course. Was knowing my future changing it? Most likely._

" _No!" Stefan yelled, looking desperate and angry._

" _Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon said before disappearing in the dark._

 **End of Vision**

* * *

I really needed to learn control over those visions and then I just remembered where I was and who I was with. I was sat on the bleachers, my head was resting on Damon's shoulder, his arm wrapped around me.

"Damon?" I spoke groggily. I must have fainted this time.

"You're awake. You do okay?" Damon asked, looking down at me worriedly. I was surprised.

"Yeah. Just had a vision is all. Sorry." I said before getting up.

"Oh come on, you were quite comfy there. And you loved it." Damon spoke, smirking once again.

"Oh please, you just want to get into bed with me." I said, giving him a half-grin. I looked at him then, turning serious. "About your question earlier. I'll think about it."

"Please do." Damon said, and then I saw Caroline walking this way and so I quickly left.

"Don't hurt her." I warned to him before I left his sight for good and I knew he heard me as he nodded when I had look back to him.

* * *

 **~An hour later~**

"Evie!" I heard my name being called, I turned to see Elena walking to me.

"Hey, you okay? You look flushed." I spoke, placing my hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just a little angry." She spoke, and I grew more concerned.

"What? Why you angry? What happened?" I ask.

"It's Damon, he was acting weird. Tried to get me to break up with Stefan, wanted me to get you to say yes to him and he also insults Caroline behind her back." Elena said, I raise an eyebrow at her and then I realize that Damon must have just tried to compel Elena and failed. I grew a little angry but I kept myself calm, didn't want to go find him, knowing I'd die, literally.

"That's Damon for you. I kinda already found out that he's a bastard but I can't hate him. Don't worry about it, Stefan won't want to break up with you and you can't let Damon get in between you two." I said.

"And what did he mean by getting you to say yes?" She asked me.

"He wants me to go out with him and don't worry. If I said yes, he'd stop seeing Caroline though I don't want to hurt her just to be with him." I said, pursing my lips in a pout slightly.

"Just do what you think is right, though if I need to be honest. I wouldn't go for him, especially now he with Caroline. Before we can continue, we heard sirens and I feared what happened came true, I bolted in the direction of the car park and then I saw Matt hovering over Mr Tanner's dead body.

"Holy shit! What happened?!" I exclaimed, making sure to sound realistic as I appeared next to Matt.

"I don't know, but I would say this is another animal attack." Matt said, looking at me. He then looked at Tyler, who I just noticed.

"Evelyn. I'm sorry about everything, with Jeremy and the fight." Tyler spoke, stepping forwards.

"I get that you and Jeremy don't like each other, especially now when bad things keep happening, but at the end of the day, you purposely start up a fight and deliberately hurt him. Hell you even managed to give ME a good punch to the chest." I say to him angrily and that when realization hit then, he looked even more guilty.

"I-m sor…" He started up but I interrupted him.

"Do want to know something? I'm getting really fed up with this, all I keep hearing from you is 'sorry' or 'forgive me'. If you truly want to get back on my good and for us to be happy again, stop creating situations that lead you to apologizing. Otherwise, I will break a personality trait and actually start hating you." I said, glaring at him fully, he looked at me in shock from my words. He went to started up again, and I stopped him again.

"No, we are not doing this. Do you remember the first day of school? Do you? You told me you wanted to fix what happened between us, and now? You're doing the total opposite. This needs to stop, or else you will not like what will happen if this continues." I said before walking off only to stop when I see Bonnie standing there, looking terrified.

"Bon-Bon?" I asked worriedly as I approached her slowly. She just pointe, and I followed her line of sight. I saw pennons "BLDG 8", the car registration is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. The numbers that she had been seeing recently, and it seems I'm not the only one with the 'seeing the future' ability. I hugged Bonnie, only for her to hug me back tightly.

I started to think and wonder what will happen next, and I felt like I wouldn't like it…..

* * *

 **Hiya! Well? Well? What did you guys think? I hope I didn't do too fast, and just to let you know, Evelyn/Damon friendship thing going on there, they are kinda rocky but still friends.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, favouring, following and reviewing this story and I do hope you continue to do so. Plus I really like reading your opinions on things, as they do help me a ton. Plus I would still like your opinion on the whole matter of Evelyn becoming a vampire or not and which season to do it in. (S1 or S2).**

 **And thanks once and will hopefully update again soon!**

 **Bexxie21 :)**


	4. Family Ties

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated the story but here it is, the next chapter, the next episode!**

 **And even though it's been a while and I feel bad about that, this chapter isn't as long as the other three but it does follow the episode like the others so that's that!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only Evelyn Gilbert**

* * *

 **~Family Ties~**

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V. (Dreaming)**

 _I was in bed, asleep awoke to a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs, I got up cautiously before grabbing the nearest weapon I could find. With a baseball bat in my hand, I left the comforts of my bedroom and went to where I heard the noise, which happened to be in the kitchen, nothing there and my fear spiked at the thought that I was being hunted._

" _Hello? Is there anyone there?" I called out, looking around, only the hear a buzzing noise of the TV being switched on, I turned to see that it was on the news channel._

" _This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Evelyn Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." Logan reported, making me grow confused. I stared at the TV screen that now showed a picture of me smiling. How could I be dead? I was standing right here watching. I felt my spine shiver when I felt someone behind me._

" _You know it's coming next." Damon's voice spoke eerily close, and without thinking, I ran only for him to grab me from behind and bite me in the neck. I screamed as he drank me dry._

 **End of Evelyn's dream**

* * *

I shot up straight, nearly screaming in the process only to stop myself short when I realised that was a dream. I looked around the room to see that it was now morning with the light of the sun falling through the gaps of my curtains. I sighed before getting to clean off the sweat that was now covering me due to the nightmare. It didn't take me long to get reading into a nice pale blue blouse, white jeans and sandal wedges. And as a last minute decision, I decided to tie my hair up in a high ponytail, and put I tiny bit of make-up on but not to the point it was showing. I walked downstairs after I finished.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." I heard Aunt Jenna say as I reached the kitchen, to see both Elena and Aunt Jenna standing at the dining table while watching the TV.

"Good Morning, and what's going on?" I spoke up, earning to smiles from my Sister and Aunt.

"Who are you talking to? And Morning Evie." Elena spoke, looking curious.

"Him. The news guy, also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna said, pointing at the TV subtly.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." I said, smirking as I wrapped an arm around my Aunts shoulder.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna said as she turned the TV off before turning to see Elena sitting down with the old Gilbert watch. Jenna spoke up again. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena said as she was cleaning the watch.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I asked, picking up the ring to examine it carefully before putting it back in the box that Elena had out.

"Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said, just as I was pulling away, and before I could answer, I noticed Jeremy entering the room.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on EBay?" Jeremy asks, picking up one to the items from the box, only for Elena to reach out and grab it off of him

"You're not gonna find out." Elena spoke sternly, which made Jeremy huff in annoyance as he went towards the fridge.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy said angrily.

"We're not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." I said to him, before we hear the doorbell ring, I sighed, but before I could think to move, Elena was already up.

"I've got it." Elena said, winking at me. I smiled before taking Elena's place and started finishing her job of cleaning to old items we were loaning out to the Lockwood's.

"Are you okay? You seem tired." Jenna spoke, looking concerned. Jeremy looked over briefly, looked worried briefly but then left. I sighed.

"I'm fine. Woke up due to a nightmare. I'll be fine." I said, going to continue, only for Jenna to stop me.

"Go get some fresh air, I'll finish this off." Jenna said, shooing me away. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever relax."

"Haha, very funny Aunt Jenna. But fine, I'll go take a walk." I said, getting up before grabbing a coat and left the house. I was quite nice out, but the nice feeling didn't last long when my vision went hazy and I knew then I was getting a vision.

* * *

 **Evelyn's Vision**

" _No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Damon said, as he was laying down next to Caroline on her bed. I groaned, hoping he wasn't going to attack her again._

" _I don't like the blue." Caroline whined, not looking pleased._

" _Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date-" Damon spoke, only to get interrupted._

" _You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." Caroline said, only for Damon to stand up, sighing._

" _I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. But since you don't want to be my date, I'll just ask Evelyn." Damon said, making me look at him in surprise. He now wanted to ask me? I guess he was serious when he asked me to give him a chance._

" _You want to ask Evelyn? I thought I was your girlfriend?" Caroline asked, anger and jealousy radiating off of her._

" _Yeah, not anymore. But you can do me a favour." Damon spoke, I looked at him in surprise, first he breaks up with my best friend then has the gall to ask her a favour. At least I won't have to worry about him hurting her now. Or at least not as much as before._

" _What favour?" Caroline asked, not seeming upset. I was confused, normally she'd be upset, but I nearly slapped myself then, she was being compelled._

" _How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" Damon asks, and I did not like the sound of that._

" _Oh, I'm excellent." Caroline spoke happily, a large smile on her face._

 **End of Vision**

* * *

"Okay, that was weird." I muttered, only to find myself at the town square. "And now I am walking while I'm seeing things."

"I continue walking, shaking my head as I thought over the vision. Damon had broken up with Caroline, in hopes to get me and he wanted Caroline to snoop into some business for him. I felt like it had something to do with the founders party that was coming up soon. I stopped just outside the Mystic Grill, sighed and then went in only to groan at seeing Tyler sitting with his parents in one of the many booths that occupied the place.

"A glass of coke please." I said, trying to be good and stay off of alcohol, or at least for this very moment. I looked over at Tyler to see him looking at me, his eyes held worry in them. I turned back to the bar when I heard my drink being placed down next to me, and I turned back, only to see Damon sitting there. I jumped.

"Damon! What the hell?!" I spoke, alarmed. He smirked and ordered a drink for himself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. What are you doing here? It's not happy hour yet." Damon spoke, looking at me and I couldn't help but look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Went for a walk, ended up here. And I will go with you to this founders party before you ask." I said, making his eyebrow's knit together in confusion.

"How'd you…?" Damon went to ask, but I cut him off.

"Hello? Remember that I have a little ability that I can use. Or did you forget that little detail about me?" I spoke, though I was teasing near the end. He smirked again.

"Which also meant you saw me break up with Caroline." Damon said, making me freeze, realizing where this conversation was going.

"And you do realize I'm the type of girl you need to ask out on an actual date before I consider being someone's girlfriend. Especially now." I said, taking a good gulp of my coke, I then saw Caroline and Bonnie talking at one of the tables.

"Then how about this? I take to this party as your date and get to know each other a bit? How about that?" Damon said persuasively.

"And I already told you I'd go with you, but sure, I will follow that plan. I'll be wearing red, after all you don't like yellow." I said, finishing my drink and walking to my two best friends, leaving Damon to drink alone.

"Hey guys, what you both talking about?" I greeted happily as I sat at their table.

"Just the founder's party and who's going with who. And who said you could join us at the table, Evelyn?" Caroline snapped, making my eyebrows go up in surprise, Bonnie too looked surprised by the sudden attitude.

"Are you okay Care? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, worried by her sudden anger towards me. Then it clicked in my head, and suddenly I felt guilty.

"Damon broke up with me this morning. And why? Because he wants to be with you Evelyn!" Caroline spoke, making Bonnie look at me.

"Is this true? What's happened between you and him?" Bonnie asked, looking conflicted.

"The only thing that's happened between me and Damon is becoming friends. I was aware that he felt attracted to me but I pushed him away knowing he was with you Caroline. You are my best friend Caroline, I care about you and don't want to hurt you." I said, my guilt getting bigger and bigger, and it clearly showed on my face as Caroline's anger seemed to soften. "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's just him that feels that way then, not you. Sorry for snapping." Caroline said, before she spoke up again but more happier this time. "So me and you are going together, Elena with Stefan and what about you Evelyn? Who are you going with?"

"Damon actually. And before you turn and say anything, it's as friends nothing more. And I wasn't going to lie to you about it either." I said.

"I'm not mad. Or at least not at you." Caroline said, smiling at me.

"T hanks." I said, just before biting back a groan when I saw Vicki trying to flirt with Tyler and in front of his parents. "Well someone's having a good time."

"Who?" Bonnie asked, following my gaze.

"Tyler and Vicki." I said, turning back to them.

"So how are you doing? I mean last time I saw you talking to Tyler you all but blew up on him." Bonnie spoke, worry gleaming in her eyes. Caroline also looked worried, I sighed.

"I honestly don't know. One minute I start debating on listening to him, wanting to give him a chance to apologize and make up for what he did. But then he goes and messes it up and we're back to square one." I said, looking down at the table. "Sometimes I wonder if he even cares how much about his actions and how they affect our relationship."

"Well we know one thing, he made a huge mistake letting you go. You are amazing Evie, you're strong, compassionate, and most of all, you are forgiving and willing to understand others when most tend to walk away." Bonnie said, smiling at me as she got up and hugged me.

"Bonnie's right. You have done nothing but tried to take care of us since diaper days. If I have a problem, I tend to go to you more than my own Mother. And now that I think about it, Tyler doesn't even deserve you and I think you will meet a great guy who will treasure you." Caroline said, coming to join the hug.

I laughed. "You guys! When did you start getting sappy on me?!"

"Yeah, but you love us!" Caroline said, as the two laughed alongside me.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you. Seriously." I said, smiling softly. I then noticed Damon started moving, he had looked in my direction but then looked away and started walking off. I pulled away from my best friends and stood up. "Right, I better go. I'll see you guys later, probably."

"Alright. See you later!" They said, waving me off, leaving me running after Damon who was waiting by his car. He smirked at seeing me.

"Just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And miss all the fun? What a shocker! And here I thought danger wasn't on the list." I said sarcastically, climbing into his car and sat waiting on him, which lasted two seconds, literally, as he was sat next to me without me blinking.

"Well aren't you in a chipper mood. Does this happen to be because of that little bonding session with those two friends of yours?" Damon asked as he drove off, and my guess, down to the boarding house.

"Maybe." I spoke, smirking myself. "So where are we going?"

"Well I'm going home, got a date, as you may know about. But first, I'm taking you home." Damon said, making me lift an eyebrow at that. I nodded.

"Right okay. So what time will I be expecting you to pick me up for the party?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'd say around 7:30, how's that?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect. But tell me one more thing. IS there something at the party that you want?" I ask, looking at him.

"Hmm, maybe… We'll just have to see." Damon said, seeming to go cautious about what he was telling me.

"And I'm going to help you with whatever you came to do." I said seriously, he parked just outside my house as I finished that sentence. He turned to me, and seemed to study me, trying to find something. He found it.

"There is a tomb. I want to open it and one of the items at the Lockwood mansion is a key to opening it." Damon said, seeming to trust me enough to tell me.

"I see. What item would this be? Because I'm taking a guess and saying it not a normal key." I said, looking at him.

"An amber crystal. An antique one. It belonged to Emily Bennett." Damon explained.

"Bonnie's ancestor Emily?" I asked, my eyebrow's raised.

"MmHmm." Damon replied, smiling a little.

"Right, well I better go. Got things to do before I start getting ready." I said, getting out of his car only for Damon to grab my hand. I turned to look at him.

"Keep this conversation between only us. You're the first I told and I don't want Stefan to know, or at least not yet." Damon said, looking serious but not in a scary way.

"Katherine's in the tomb isn't she? That's why you're doing this?" I ask.

"Goodbye Evelyn, see you tonight." Damon said before he shut the door and drove off, after making sure I wasn't in the way. I watched him go and wondered how far this was gonna go until he was happy. I sighed before walking into my house.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

The doorbell rang around 3pm, I had been sitting with Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen, Bonnie had popped by with make-up trying to help us decide what to do. I went to go answer, but Jeremy had beaten me to it. I groaned at seeing Tyler on the other end of the door, know something was going to happen between the two boys.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said, looking at Jeremy carefully before landing on me, hoping to ease the tension that was clearly building between the two boys.

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena said, bringing the box over to hand to Tyler.

"Yeah, careful with it, dick." Jeremy said snidely, I slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" I said, glaring at Jeremy.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said, causing me to then glare at him, he flinched.

"I got your punk." Jeremy said, going to hit him, only for me to push him back into the house.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena said softly.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler said, and then I flinched at that. It still hurt.

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said, having noticing my reaction.

"Tyler, just go before things get worse." I said, causing the guy to nod before he turned to walk back to his own car.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said, following Elena back into the kitchen.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie asked us as me and Elena sat down either side of her, she was holding different nail polishes in each hand.

"Tough call. What do you think Evie?" Elena asked, both girls looking at me.

"How about we mix them? Be daring and try something new?" I said, smirking naughtily.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You both seem happy-Ish." Bonnie said, putting them down and getting them ready for us to use.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said, looking at Bonnie sternly.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said, trying to brush it off as she picked up one of my hands and started painting my nails.

"Bonnie, out with it. I mean, you know we are gonna find out eventually, so spill." I said to her, giving her a knowing look. Bonnie sighed and put my hand down and faced Elena.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie explained, making me raise an eyebrow. I wondered how Caroline can come up with this, unless Damon was feeding her lies and want to plant doubts in Elena's mind.

"Uh-Huh." Elena replied is disbelief.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked, going back to paint my nails, seeming to try to keep herself busy.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena answered.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's. And I would NOT believe anything he says." I said making the two look at me.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie said.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said, shaking it off a bit.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena said defensively, not liking where Bonnie was going with this.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie argued back, Elena went to retort but I was getting fed up with this argument.

"Guys! Quit it! It's just a rumour, and remember, we've only heard one side of the story." I said loudly, making the two jump, as if remembering that I was here.

"Evie's right. I'm sorry. So have you decided what you're gonna wear for your date Evie?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait, you've got a date Eve?" Elena asked, confused.

"You didn't know? She's going with Damon?" Bonnie said, which caused Elena to be very surprised.

"But I thought Caroline..?" Elena went to ask but paused.

"He broke up with this morning, claiming to like me instead. But I told him I would go with him as a friend, though I must admit I feel attracted to him also." I said, looking down guiltily.

"Wait, you like Damon?! But what you said to Caroline earlier…!" Bonnie said, alarmed.

"Was true. I would never hurt her intentionally. It's not my fault HE comes to me. We are going as friends, nothing more." I said, standing up and walking upstairs, only for Bonnie and Elena to follow me.

"Evie, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about this. You are my best friend, but so is Caroline and I don't want Damon to come in between you both." Bonnie said, looking apologetic. I nodded.

"I get that, and I'm not mad." I said, opening up my wardrobe to grab my dress. A red lace dress that reached down until an inch above the knees.

"You seem mad." Elena commented, looking at me.

"Well I'm not okay." I snapped, before realizing that I did. "Sorry. I still mad about the whole Tyler issue and it doesn't help that I've not been sleeping properly since Mr Tanner's death."

"Evie. It's okay. We aren't angry with you, just worried." Elena said, hugging me. I sighed and hugged her back. Bonnie smiled at me.

"Why don't we continue getting ready? I'm sure it would cheer us all up." Bonnie said, looking hopeful.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Stefan and Damon**

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked casually as he waltzed into Stefan's room.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked incredulously, as he was sat on one of the chairs in his room.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Damon said, looking into the mirror at his Brother, before walking over to the wardrobe to find himself a shirt.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan spoke, annoyed.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena and Evelyn have a good time." Damon said, but then paused, watching as Stefan took a sip of bourbon. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan spoke as Damon returned to the mirror and started putting the shirt one that he had in his hands.

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." Damon said as he finished buttoning up the shirt, he turned to face Stefan. "What do you think?"

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." I said, having had a conversation with Mrs Lockwood.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as I stormed out of my room and into Jeremy's. He was listening to music or something wearing his headphones. I push them off of him roughly.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked alarmingly, having been startled.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" I said angrily, glaring down at my Brother.

"What watch?" Jeremy said angry.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." I explained, my anger growing.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy commented snidely.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on EBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" I sarcastically asked, glaring at him.

"Screw you. I would never sell this, ok?" Jeremy said, shoving the watch into my hand.

"Then why did you take it?" I said, feeling confused now as I looked down at the watch then back up at my Brother.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy explained, angry yet there was a hint of sadness in his voice too, something I didn't miss. I sighed.

"And he was going to give it to you." I spoke softly, looking remorseful.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied shortly.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" I asked, felling guilt well up in me.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said, putting his headphone back on and returned back to ignoring the world. I sighed and left the room, felling more guilty than before.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~Back with Stefan and Damon~**

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said as he fixed his collar while looking in the mirror.

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said, lifting his drink in a fake toast before downing the last of it.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said walking over to a table that had a bottle of Bourbon and a few pictures, one of them being of Katherine, which Damon picked up to look at it. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know." Stefan said, having not moved from where he sat, listening to Damon as he poured himself a glass.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon says, going to drink, only for the liquid to pour on the floor before he drops the glass.

I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do? But then again, my date happens to be sweet Evelyn. I guess we'll find out what will happen then." Damon said before leaving Stefan who grew more worried. Stefan grabbed his phone and pressed the dial button when he found who he wanted to talk to.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I heard my phone go of as both Bonnie and Elena left my room, I sighed and picked it up to see who it was, only to sigh again.

"Hello?" I answered calmly.

"Why's Damon going with you to the party?" Stefan asked, sounding angry.

"He asked me earlier, he had broken up with Caroline in hopes to be with me. Why? Has something happened?" I asked, growing concerned.

"I tried to spike Damon with vervain, he caught on. He's in a bad mood and I'm worried he's going to do something. And I'm worried that you are going to be in danger, Elena too." Stefan said, making me groan.

"Look, I will keep an eye on him tonight, and we'll think of something." I said, pacing my bedroom trying to think of something.

"What about your visions, could it possibly help us in anyway?" Stefan asked desperately, clearly wanting to know what was gonna happen later.

"Possibly. But right now they just come and go as they please. I have no control over them and can't just make them happen. Or at least not yet." I said, feeling frustrated. "Look whatever happens, we'll both be there and keeping an eye on him."

"Alright, but if something happens, tell me. See you tonight." Stefan said.

"Okay, bye." I said before hanging up. I sighed, before I finished up getting ready by putting my high heels on before I spotted the old pocket watch. I picked it up, studied it for a bit and then the guilt I felt came back. I walked back to Jeremy's room, and silently placed it on his desk, in front of him as he continued down whatever he was doing on his computer. I went to apologize but then I heard the doorbell ring, looking at the clock, I knew who it was.

"I got it!" I called so I would stop anyone from opening the door. I opened the door to see the person that made me want to collapse from his smirk, never mind his hot black tux and slightly unbuttoned shirt, to the point I could just see his collarbone.

"Hello Miss Gilbert." Damon spoke flirtingly.

"Good evening, Mr Salvatore." I said smiling before grabbing my bag and heading out, he offered me his arm.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He said, looking at me with a lustful grin, his eyes matching the emotion that filled his voice and I couldn't help but here the hidden message in that sentence. It was like he was going to say 'You look beautiful in the dress, but even more so if it was on the floor.'

"Thanks, and you definitely clean up good yourself." I said, not even bothering to hide when checking him out before I took his arm and headed to his car, and it didn't take long until we reached the Lockwood mansion and I found myself being escorted by Damon to the front door.

"Evelyn! You look smashing. And who's this you've brought with you?" Mrs Lockwood asked, smiling at me, as we paused in the doorway, due to the fact Damon needed inviting in.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my date Damon." I said, introducing the two of them

"Oh, well, come on in." Mrs Lockwood said, but she didn't sound pleased that I wasn't with Tyler.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said politely as we both walked in to the mansion.

"Well, enjoy." Mrs Lockwood said before walking off.

"So where to first?" I asked, looking up at Damon as he walked me to the bar.

"Want a drink?" Damon asked as we waited for the barista to turn to us.

"Sure." I answered as we finally got our turn to be served. Damon nodded, and turned to the guy.

"Two of your finest wine, and you will serve this lady without worrying about her age." Damon compelled, before pulling back as the guy went to do as he was told.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked grinning in amusement.

"Oh come on, don't you like being served with being asked for I'D? Besides, your smiling so why should it matter?" Damon asked, smirking at me once again.

"Alright you win." I said, before grabbing a glass after I was placed down beside me.

"So tell me a bit about yourself?" Damon asked, taking a sip himself.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hey, weren't you the one that said that you wanted to get to know each other? This is what I'm doing." Damon said, his smirk turning into a grin, though it still kept his smug cockiness in it that his smirk had. I shook my head but giving in.

"Well, my favourite colour is blue any shade of blue, I love anything spicy but I like anything sweet too. I love to sing, but you already knew that, my favourite film s are musicals though mostly 'The Little shop of Horrors' and 'Grease'. My celebrity crush is Colin O'Donoghue, and what I want to do when I'm older is to be a Lawyer though I'm also interested in taking my singing to the higher level." I said, looking at Damon who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Your turn, tell me something that I don't already know."

"Me? I used to be a soldier, fighting the battle of Willow Creek. That was until I left and didn't return. Then Katherine came into the picture, fell in love with her and in 1864 she turned me into a vampire at the age of 25." Damon said, making me look at him in interest.

"Wow, I'm on a date with someone nowhere near my age. Stefan 17, suitable for Elena, and then you, 25, not even close to suitable. I'm at risk of danger." I spoke teasingly, making him chuckle.

"Honey, if you were suitable, I wouldn't be here with you. I like danger." He said, teasing back. We laughed a little, but then I happened to grow smug when I noticed Tyler watching us, looking angry, possibly jealously.

"That's why I came to you, above all the other guys. I'll be back in a bit, there's someone I need to talk to and by the looks of it, you do too." I said, looking at Stefan and Elena who just walked in themselves.

"So I do." Damon said before kissing my hand before letting me walk away.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked, looking at me, not seeming pleased.

"Damon Salvatore, my date." I answered simply before looking around for Vicki, who was in the garden. "And why aren't you with yours?"

"Came to get us a drink, but then saw you. You look stunning." Tyler complimented.

"Yeah well nice try flirting, but it ain't gonna work. You're with Vicki and I'm hoping to hook up with Damon. You're a few months too late." I said, turning away from him.

"And I'm trying to apologize to you. What else do you want from me?" Tyler asked me.

"To make it less obvious that you want BOTH me and Vicki." I said, going to walk away, only for him to grab my hand and pull me into an empty room.

"Tyler, what ar…" I went to speak, only to get interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine roughly, his hands on my waist, holding me to his body. I tried pulling away but this time he was too strong, as if expecting it this time. He went to reach his hand to my ass when I felt myself being pulled away, and then he was given a punch, curtesy by one angry looking Stefan Salvatore.

"That would teach you to mess with her again. She already told you she is no longer interested in you, so you should back off." Stefan said, standing in front of me protectively.

"And what's that got to do with you?!" Tyler growled, going to fight back, but then I got in between the two.

"Tyler! Leave us be! I no longer see you in that way not now and not ever. You lost that chance ages ago. And It is Stefan's business as he is one of my best friends!" I said pushing him away as tears threatened to fall. Tyler took one good look at me, glared at Stefan before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked kneeling in front of me so that he had a clear view of my face as I had started looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, Stefan. I'm fine. I…" I went to finish my I got light-headed. "Crap…"

* * *

 **Evelyn's Vision.**

 _It was dark, and I found myself standing in a garden, I looked around to find it was a part of the Lockwood property and I could see the party in full swing still. I grew confused though, I was having a vision, but there was no sound, like the volume put on mute. I grew worried, I only ever have visions if something was about to happen or something that would cause it. I then saw Damon, who looked angry, and he was dragging a terrified Caroline. I grew scared when I saw their lips move but couldn't hear a word that they were saying._

 _Damon stopped then, then forced Caroline to face away from him as he hugged her from behind. He seemed to be whispering in Caroline's ear as he played with her hair a bit before biting into her neck roughly before lowering down onto the ground, where she lay dead. I was horrified and wanted to scream, and then what made it worse was that Elena turned up and saw everything. She finds out. She screams. Everyone come and chaos happens._

 **End of vision**

* * *

"Oh god no…." I said shaking, I felt fear upon what I saw.

"What happen? What did you see?" Stefan asked, holding me tightly, looking scared himself.

"I-I see Damon drinking off of Caroline, h-he kills her… Then E-Elena turns up and finds out about you and Damon. She scream, alerting everyone and the chaos begin. I'm scared Stefan. I don't want to see these things, I don't want these abilities. No one should be able to do these things." I sobbed, causing Stefan to hug me soothingly.

"We'll figure this out. And I will protect Caroline, save her from that happening. Did you see anything else?" Stefan asked, gently pulling away.

"No, but this one felt different than the others. Most visions, I'm there, physically there, can hear everything to, but this time it was as if I was watching a dream and everything was put on mute. I don't understand it and that's what scared me." I said, before is hook my head. "We better get back to the party, I'm sure there are people who'd notice us being gone."

"Well as long as you're okay. I'm going to go find Caroline." Stefan said, before walking away. I went to continue on but then something was telling me to go somewhere and I followed it to find myself in another empty room staring at a box.

"What the hell?" I said before opening the box to see nothing in it. I shook my head and went to close it but pause when I saw a secret compartment and when I took a closer look at it, I found a crystal inside, it was amber and looked old. I found what Damon wanted.

"Right, better go find the guy before he thinks I've abandoned him." I said before walking around looking for the Raven-haired vampire until I spotted him next to Caroline by the dance floor but as soon as he spotted me he quickly walked in my direction.

"Where have you been? I grew worried." Damon said, looking at me and actually looked concerned.

"I had problems dealing with an ex-boyfriend of mine. And also there is something I wanted to talk to you about." I said, looking up at him. Damon looked me in the eyes, studied them before nodding and soon he was pulling me until we were stood in a bathroom, somewhere secluded.

"What's wrong?" He asked, having noticed this shouldn't be an public topic. I showed him the crystal.

"Is this what you were looking for?" I asked, as he took it, while looking surprised.

"Yes, it is. But how'd you know where to find it?" Damon asked as he pocketed it and looked at me seriously.

"I don't know to be honest, but something in me told me where to go and where to look. It was as if it was pure instinct." I explained.

"Interesting. You are definitely full of surprises." Damon said, before we found ourselves in a comfortable silence, simply looking at each other. I saw his eyes look down at my lips before coming back up to meet my eyes, only that I did the same thing to him. He leaned in slowly, waiting to see my reaction, and upon me not pulling away he closed the gap and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss, his lips smooth and soft yet it held its masculine feel to it too, and soon he was pulling back to gauge in my reaction once again.

I sighed, licking my lips before looking back up at him and I then found myself crashing my lips to his in a more rougher, more passionate kiss than before and Damon didn't hesitate to respond. Our hands also explored each other's body too, mine comber his hair and back of his neck, while his were on my waist, holding me to him. So I felt myself getting lifted and then sat down on a counter, with my legs wrapped around Damon's waist, his hands stoking my thighs, all the while did I feel his tongue tease mine and the occasional nip on my bottom lip. It was at that moment did I hear the door open.

"Oh my god..." I heard someone speak, forcing us to pull away from each other to see both Elena and Caroline in the doorway.

"Ah…" I muttered as my cheeks felt warm as I felt embarrassed, but then upon seeing Caroline's glare, guilt played me and I watched her storm off with Elena following close behind. "Well, shit…"

"She would have found out anyway that this was gonna happen." Damon said, going to kiss me, only for me to stop him.

"Yeah on a day you broke up with her and to be honest it was something that wasn't meant to happen, or at least not so soon." I said push away.

"Oh come on. You loved it. And I could happily remind you about that." Damon spoke cockily, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah? And how much more angry can I make my friends while doing so?" I said before leaving the room to look for Caroline and my twin, and thankfully, they didn't go far, just to another bathroom to find Caroline sobbing, and Elena hugging her. Elena was the first to notice me, and she looked rather disappointed in me.

"Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, about what you saw." I started, looking at my blond friend.

"NO! You said this morning that you were friends and that nothing was happening between you two, and you lied to me!" Caroline said loudly, glaring at me.

"I know and I'm sorry. That was never supposed to happen. But it just did. I went to talk to him, I promised him something and I fulfilled it but that was all that I was planning. The kiss was a mistake and I regret doing it." I said, tearing up a bit and Caroline looked at me in surprise. "I will admit, I do feel attracted to the guy but I was planning on staying away know how much you liked him. So I really am sorry."

Caroline nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry too. I'm not mad at you, I had no right. He broke up with me, when I knew full well you wouldn't have asked him to. It's just, I feel jealous and upset that every guy picks anyone but me."

"That's not true Caroline." Elena spoke, rubbing the blonde's arm soothingly.

"Yeah, you are beautiful, strong, caring and the one person that we can rely on to push us through the day. Don't doubt yourself for a minute." I said, hugging the girl. "And besides, this is my fault that you feel this way. I'm sorry."

"Right, so why don't we get you cleaned up." Elena said, gently pulling Caroline to the sink. Caroline nodded before washing her face from the tears before grabbing some make up from her handbag to re-apply it.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked, looking at Elena through the mirror.

"Great. Just great." Elena answered, smiling at the blonde, though both me and Caroline could tell she was faking it.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline said, before one of her hands accidentally knock her scarf, revealing a part of the bite that Damon has done. I was then horrified that Elena noticed it too.

"What is that?" Elena said, lifting up the scarf for a better look, then pulled Caroline's cardigan done to see another bite on the back of her shoulder.

"Hmm? Don't!" Caroline gasped, trying to push her away.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked worried and a little scared.

"Nothing, ok?! That is nothing." Caroline said, trying to brush it off as nothing. My hands turned into fists, feeling more than angry, not only at Damon but at myself. I was hooking up with a monster, knowing full well what he was doing to Caroline. I felt disgusted.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena said, finally stepping back, but not letting go of the subject.

"No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline whined, feeling more than just a little upset.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked horrified, but taking a quick glance at me then back at Caroline. I had a bad feeling Elena wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?! And even start yourself Evelyn, I haven't forgotten what you did earlier!" Caroline growled at us before storming out of the room, leaving us twins to each other.

"Elena…" I went to speak, only for her to throw herself at me. Looking me over for injuries, for any bites.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Elena asked frantic, worried, terrified and that also had me scared. I grabbed her shoulders, successfully stopping her.

"Elena, I know you're worried and scared after what you saw, but it's fine. I'm okay, not injuries. He hasn't done anything but kiss me, that's it. I promise." I said squeezing her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just scared that something will happen to you. I don't want you going anywhere near Damon. Or at least not alone. Please promise me that!?" Elena begged, hugging me tighter.

"I promise." I said, holding for a few minutes before she pulled back and when she went to leave, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I was right, I'm stuck with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm looked for a bastard, what else would I do?" Elena shot back angrily, making me looking at her in surprise.

"Maybe not provoke him into doing something rash or stupid? Won't angering him make him do something that we want to prevent?" I said, trying to reason with her, she looked at me then, seeming thoughtful.

"I don't know what's going on, but this has got to stop. Stefan and Damon are holding a secret and I'm gonna find out. I also have a feeling you are in on it too." Elena said, making me freeze.

"I…I.. Elena, I don't…" I started, unsure of what to say in this situation, only for her to glare at me.

"Don't start that crap on me. I care about you, love you and I tell you everything. And yet, you can't seem to return the favour and talk to me. Ever since those two came into town you've been distant, and pretend that nothing is wrong and that it doesn't affect me. But you know what? I does." Elena spoke, before walking off. I sighed and chased after her, only to see she had spotted Damon and went up to him. He went to greet her, only for her to slap him.

"Elena…!" I spoke, startled and now scared. This will have consequences, and that it will bite us back in the ass.

"God! There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her. And while you're at it, you can also stay away from my Sister." Elena yelled before turning away, before grabbing me and pulling away. I look back at Damon, to see him watching us in confusion, I mouthed 'Sorry' to him, he nodded and walked off.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." Elena said, letting me go as we came to stop in front of Stefan.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked, alarmed as he looked at us both. But then he calmed down to listen to the ranting girl that was my Sister.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised." Elena said, having then noticed how calm Stefan looked.

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan said simply and I almost groaned in annoyance. That was possibly the worst things he have said at that moment.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Elena said, confused and angry while looking at Stefan incredulously.

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand." Stefan said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena asked, desperation now in her voice, I sighed how this was becoming one big mess.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan said, desperate himself.

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena said, her voice strong, not giving up in her side of the argument.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Stefan said before walking off.

"Elena. I really am sorry that you don't understand any of this." I spoke up then, making her turn to me, waiting for me to continue.

"This secret… I cannot tell you, as it's not mine to share. But it is very dangerous to even know about it." I said, taking a small breathe before continuing. "If anything, I know you don't see it and this may confuse you more. But by keeping you in the dark, it's safer for you and all we are trying to do is protect you."

"That's what I don't understand. If it's so dangerous, why be alone in it? And why is it you are allowed to know and I'm not?" Elena asked.

"Just by knowing is bad. And Stefan didn't tell me, if it were up to him and Damon. I'd still be in the dark too. But I just happen to find out on my own and because of that, I have to keep the secret and hold onto it. Even into my own grave." I said. "I'm sorry for hurting you and for being a disappointment. But if I can't protect my family, then what am I allowed to do?"

"Evie, I'm so.." Elena went to say, but I held up my hand.

"Don't. I've already got on my plate." I said before walking off, feeling her eyes watching me as a went towards the party. But before I got there, I saw Damon and Caroline on the floor and Stefan standing over his Brother. I ran over quickly.

"What's happened?" I asked, checking up on Caroline before noticing the state Damon was in. He was in pain too, but not like Caroline. He looked weak, like he had been poisoned.

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan said looking down at Damon, and it finally clicked. Damon drank from Caroline but she had vervain running from her veins. Clever.

"Stefan, can you help Caroline before you take Damon?" I asked, holding Caroline head gently in my hand.

"Of course." He said before coming over to feed her his blood before getting her to look into his eyes. "You will forget everything that happened tonight. You had a fun time at the party, but in secret you were worried about your relationship with your ex. You fainted but then Evelyn found you as you were waking up."

"Thank you." I said softly before watching Stefan grab Damon and disappeared into the night. I looked back down at Caroline to see she was starting to come around before she looked up at me. "Caroline. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said as I helped her stand up, I sighed in relief when she didn't fall back down the moment I let go.

"That's good you don't seem hurt." I said but Caroline spotted something on the ground and when she pick it up, I noticed it was the amber crystal but before I could mention something to her, we were joined by Elena.

"Caroline? Evelyn? There you both are. I've been looking everywhere for you two. Are you ok?" Elena asked, though she was mostly looking at Caroline.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline said, trying to hide the crying she was clearly about to start.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena said, walking closer.

"I'm fine." Caroline once again tried pulling away.

"No. You're shaking. Caroline…. What…" Elena said, putting her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"I'm fine!" Caroline then sobbed, close to collapsing with how upset she was.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena said, pulling her friend in a hug, not caring if her shoulder was getting wet. I started tearing up myself. Elena looked at me, still hugging Caroline and she saw how bad I felt about the situation and I could see the regret in her eyes for our argument earlier but before she could move to me I turned and walked away, not bothering wait for a lift. I simply, walked home. I started to sing, to let out what I was feeling as I walked. I kept me distracted.

 **No way out (By Phil Collins)**

 _Everywhere I turn I hurt someone_

 _But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

 _Of all the things I hide from you I cannot hide the shame_

 _And I pray someone something will come and take away the pain_

 _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't be free_

 _But I can't see another way_

 _And I can't face another day_

 _Tell me where did I go wrong_

 _Everyone I love, they're all gone_

 _I'd do everything so differently_

 _But I can't turn back the time_

 _There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

 _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't be free_

 _But I can't see another way_

 _And I can't face another day_

 _Can't believe the words I hear_

 _It's like an answer to a prayer_

 _And when I look around I see,_

 _This place,this time,this friend of mine_

 _I know It's hard but found somehow_

 _To look into your heart and to forgive me now_

 _You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_

 _You've given me the strength to carry on_

 _I see the path from this dark place_

 _I see my future_

 _And your forgiveness has set me free_

 _Oh, and I can see another way_

 _I can face another day_

 _(I see the path) I can see the path_

 _I see my future_

 _(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place_

 _I see my future_

 _I see the path from this dark place_

I sighed, I stood still looking at the floor. I cried and simply collapsed there, I hugged my knees not caring if I was getting dirty. It felt like hours but soon I saw lights driving in my direction and park a few metres away from me.

"Oh god. Evelyn!" I heard a voice exclaim and when I looked up, I saw Aunt Jenna there getting out the car looking at me in surprise before rushing over to me. "What are you doing out here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay. I just… A lot went on back at the party. Huge fight with Tyler, and two arguments with both Caroline and Elena. And then this depressing mood got me thinking about what I've been through the past few months." I sniffed, wiping my tears away.

"Alright, why don't we get you home, and then we can get into our Pjs, get ice cream and watch a movie together? Cheer ourselves up." Aunt Jenna suggested, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walked me towards the car.

"Okay, I'm up for that." I said, smiling.

"And why not sing. I know it helps you while I driving us home?" Aunt Jenna said, smiling as we climbed into the car. I nodded and sung my second song for the night, know she was right.

 **Wings (By Birdy)**

 _Sunlight comes creeping in_

 _Illuminates our skin_

 _We watch the day go by_

 _Stories of all we did_

 _It made me think of you_

 _It made me think of you_

 _Under a trillion stars_

 _We danced on top of cars_

 _Took pictures of the stage_

 _So far from where we are_

 _They made me think of you_

 _They made me think of you_

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 _I'm in a foreign state_

 _My thoughts they slip away_

 _My words are leaving me_

 _They caught an aeroplane_

 _Because I thought of you_

 _Just from the thought of you_

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

"Feeling better?" Aunt Jenna asked, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes actually, I do feel a lot better than before. I'm sorry you had to see me in that state of mind." I said, smiling back at her.

"So what happened to your date?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"He's the reason I got into an argument with Elena and Caroline and not only that, he ditched me at some point during the party, hence why I was walking home." I said, sighing as I watch us approach our home, to notice that Elena beat us home. Don't know how, but she did. And how I knew, she was waiting outside for us.

"Evie!" Elena called, going to hug me, but I dodged it and went straight in. I ran upstairs and locked myself into my bedroom.

"Shit…" I muttered, thinking of the mess that I'm in. I feel like a stranger to my own family. I went to turn around to speak to Elena but stopped as my hand touched the doorknob. I pulled away, going against it. It was then did I get light-headed. A vision.

* * *

 **Evelyn's Vision.**

 _I found myself back in the Lockwood mansion, the clock read 11:15 and no one was around much except for Mr and Mrs Lockwood, which was obvious, then there was Sherriff Forbes, aka Caroline's Mom and another face who I was surprised to see. Logan Fell aka the guy of the news. This had me wondering, what was going on, especially if I was seeing this secret meeting of theirs._

" _Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood said politely, closing the door and I was guess he was hoping Tyler would hear what was about to be said._

" _Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sherriff Forbes asked, looking at Mrs Lockwood, seriously as the Mayor's wife sat down on one of the chairs. What would they watch with the pocket watch? Were they going to steal it?_

" _Elena claims it's packed away in her parents' things. And I couldn't catch a hold of Evelyn during the party." Mrs Lockwood said, looking unhappy with her failure._

" _I can get it." Logan Fell said, speaking up. I glared at him No he won't I will make sure of that._

" _Good. We're going to need it." Sherriff Forbes said, looking at Logan._

" _Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood asked, looking in between the two._

" _5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sherriff Forbes said, looking at the Mayor._

" _They've come back." Logan said, looking serious. And that's when I realised, they knew about vampires, they knew they were in town. Which meant Stefan and Damon were in trouble._

 **End of Vision**

* * *

I was still standing in the same place, still seeming to stare at the doorknob of my bedroom door. I turned to sit down on my bed to think for a minute. But it wasn't long was I reaching for my phone and dialling the number that I needed.

"Hello?" He answered after the third ring.

"Stefan…. We are huge trouble and I think you need to hear this…"

* * *

 **Hi guy, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to upload more soon.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, for favouring and following and I do hope to hear more from you all soon.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Bexxie21 :)**


	5. You're Undead To Me

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the wait, but anyways here is the next chapter/episode and I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **~You're undead to me~**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Evelyn~**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Things are seriously gong wrong and I am completely conflicted on what to do about it all. First things first, there are vampires in town, two brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore and yes the first thing I write down in months is this. These two brothers are fighting, or mainly Damon trying to harass Stefan by killing a lot of innocent lives around the town that we live in and the fact that in some way, I'm also getting dragged into the middle of the mess that keeps happening. It has me scared, worried about what could happen in the future, makes me wonder how far we'll go to stay safe._

 _The next topic is that Elena, my twin Sister, wants to know this secret and that I'm struggling at hiding this from her. I need to, as it would protect her or at least for a while and yet I feel so close to slipping up or spilling the beans and yet I agree with Stefan. Elena NEEDS to stay in the dark about it, it's far too dangerous. But, what if something happens? What if a vampire gets to her? Kills her? Turns her even? She wouldn't see it coming, wouldn't understand any of it. What she'd say or do? Wait, how would she even react to the secret? So much that I had to explain. I just hope that if and when it happens that Stefan is there to help with it, otherwise, I'm stuck, and because of keep this secret were are in a disagreement with one another. I feel bad, I feel guilty about it and I absolutely hate the feeling._

 _Third topic here, I'm not human, or I don't think I am anyway but at the same time, I'm exactly like a human. The only difference is that I have these abilities or just one. I can see visions, past, present and future. I have yet to learn how to control them, if that's possible unless they are to stay random, to stay unpredictable. I am conflicted on how I fell about having this gift? Curse? There are amazing and handy when to know vampire but they are very scary and have no idea what I will see. My latest vision? A council meeting were they talked about vampires. Stefan listen and cared, but had told me not to worry about it too much, and that if it became a huge problem that he'd sort it. How, I didn't know but it worried me. He already had enough on his shoulders with dealing with Damon and Elena, he shouldn't have to worry about me and my ability._

 _Lastly, I'm feeling attracted to Damon Salvatore. I know I shouldn't feel this way, especially after everything he has done to this town. I had agreed to be his friend and also promised him that he'd have my help with his task is. My relationship with him is dangerous, too risky. I know that if I was to pursue or allowed this feeling to grow, I'll get hurt or hurt others in the process, Caroline is proof of that at the Founder's ball a couple of nights ago. I have a feeling that whatever happens, I'm not truly the one that he would want and I get the feeling he is playing with me._

 _Anyways that my life situation right there and as I've said, I'm a conflicted mess. I bent say goodbye before I say something else that I may regret at a later date._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Evelyn Gilbert._

Evelyn sighed as she closed her diary before hiding it under her window seat (Has secret cupboards under cushions) but turn to look at herself in the mirror, studying herself. She looked like a mess, bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep, she was also slightly paler though no-one would hardly notice it as she was already a pale person. Evie was still in her Mickey Mouse night shirt that went down to mid-thigh and a pair o night shorty-shorts. Evie sighed again.

"Well better get moving, can't stay hidden for too long." Evie said to herself before moving to get ready.

* * *

 **~With Elena~**

Elena stares at her bedroom ceiling for a few minutes before heading towards the bathroom, but upon opening the door, she comes face-to-face with Vicki Donovan, who was brushing her teeth.

"I… I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki says, not the least bit embarrassed about being caught.

"It's… it's ok. Take your time." Elena answered awkwardly before leaving. She was secretly hoping Evelyn didn't know, not sure what trouble it may cause.

* * *

 **~With Jeremy and Vicky~**

"I think you might be in trouble." Vicki says with amusement as she climbs back in to bed to lay next to Jeremy.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked curiously but not worried.

"Oh, she saw me." Vicki said, a smile on her face.

"Which one?" Jeremy asked, a raising eyebrow.

"Elena." Was the reply, Jeremy chuckled, glad it wasn't Evelyn.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank." Jeremy said, shrugging off the problem before he kissed her and soon the two found themselves rolling around in bed, having a heavy make-out session.

* * *

 **~Back to Elena, downstairs~**

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked Jenna as she walked into the kitchen pointing towards the ceiling.

"Uh-huh." Jenna replied, a relaxed grin on her face.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked, a little surprised.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna said, relaxed but amused.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased but was eager.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked, looking at her niece in slight worry.

"Not since that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.' And it doesn't help that Evie seems to know more than I do when it concerns him." Elena says, before sighing, a deep frown on her face.

"Have you tried asking her about it?" Jenna asks, surprised that Evie has herself involved in the 'situation'.

"Yes, but the answer was vague, secretive. Whatever it is, she won't say and now things are awkward around us." Elena says sadly, her frown not getting smaller but not deepening. It was then that Evelyn entered the room, but instead of greeting the two, she walked past the two of them, grabbed an apple then went to walk out the room.

"Hey! Evelyn, stop right there!" Jenna spoke, turning to look at her other niece. Elena grew nervous, while Evelyn felt slight annoyance.

"What's wrong, Aunt Jenna?" Evelyn spoke calmly, trying to not let her anger appear.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What's going on that you are hiding something form us, or mainly from Elena?" Jenna asked, slightly sternly but concerned too. Evelyn looked surprised before looking livid as she glared at Elena.

"Did you really need to start this?! You put Aunt Jenna up this this didn't you!?" Evelyn said angrily, gritting her teeth and her hands put into fists.

"I… I.." Elena stuttered, surprised by the sudden anger but then took a deep breath and spoke. "Evie! What's wrong? Is it that bad that you don't want to talk about it? Please tell me, I'm worried."

"Well you shouldn't worry. Just stop prying into it, please! It's Stefan's decision, and when he is ready, then will he tell you but can't you just wait?" Evelyn snapped back before storming out of the room.

"Do you see what I mean? It's awkward to talk to her and if anything I don't know what I did wrong." Elena said, sighing.

"I take it then that you haven't you called him then?" Jenna asked looking at her niece in sympathy.

"Nope. Not going to, either. Especially when I want to upset Evie more now than ever." Elan said, leaning on the counter that Jenna was sat at.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked, worried.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy. And the only thing the I'm gonna fully worry about is to try to fix whatever this problem that's between me and Evie." Elena said, nodding to herself.

"Ok, then. But be careful, I don't know what that anger was, but it didn't sound any good." Jenna said, looking in the direction Evelyn left before looking back at Elena.

"I'll be fine." Elena said.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I was currently sat in my car, I had driven half way to the Salvatore boarding house but decided to park the car to properly think. I sighed.

"You… Are such a big idiot Evelyn…What was that anger back there?" I said to myself, I knew by doing that, by snapping at my Sister and Aunt like that would make this suspicious and would make Elena question this more. I hit the steering wheel a couple times.

"Damn it…. Now's not the time to sit and moan." I said to myself again before driving off the Salvatore home, I was going to pick Stefan up but possibly find out about what was happening with Damon. It took me just under five minutes to get there and not seeing Stefan I got out the car and entered the building only to see him talking to his 'Uncle'. I stayed hidden but couldn't help but listen.

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan said, I felt surprised, and thought it over, Damon was locked in the basement in a weakened state? How long has he been in that state? Since the party?

"You're going to school?" Zach spoke, sounding surprised.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. Evelyn is picking me up, she expecting me And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan said, sounding hopeful.

"Why haven't you called her? Elena, I mean." Zach asked.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan said, I found myself nodding in agreement, she did know something was up.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach said, frowning a little. And that when I stopped hiding.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we need to get going Stefan." I said, making the two men look at me. Zach looked very surprised while Stefan looked relaxed, smiled even.

"Wait. Did you hear any of that?" Zach asked, looking scared.

"Yes, all of it. Stefan knew I was hear, probably heard me enter the house. And don't worry, I already knew his secret. And don't blame him, blame my Father and Uncle for that." I said, smirking at Zach before turning and leaving with Stefan following me closely.

"Good Morning Evelyn. And how are you? You seem to be on a mission today?" Stefan spoke, a slight grin on his face but upon seeing my serious yet unhappy expression, he grew worried. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"It's…. Elena.. You were right, she does know we are hiding a secret and right now she's determined to find out what it is. And with me hiding this secret, it's made my relationship with her very awkward." I said, sighing deeply, before climbing into my car..

"What do you mean by awkward?" Stefan asked after he sat himself down in the passenger's seat.

"Meaning whenever I am around her, I feel angry or a need to completely ignore her. I feel really bad about it to be honest and I want things to be normal. I think it's the guilt and sadness of me keeping her in the dark. I've never kept a secret from her, EVER. We, don't do that, or at least to one another. We are two sides of a single coin as you could probably say." I explained as I drove us to school.

"But you do realise that by hiding this, you are protecting her from the dangers." Stefan said,

"I know that. I say that to myself every time the guilt gets overwhelming or if I start feeling angry for not reason but it doesn't change the fact that it's affecting my relationship with my TWIN Sister. What if she does get into danger? Or walks right into it blindly? I can't lose her Stefan, it scares me to even think about it." I said, gripping the steering wheel tighter as I glared at the road ahead of me.

"Hey, it will be fine I promise. I will talk to her; see if I can do anything the help." Stefan said as we arrived at school. I saw Elena walking inside, a deep frown on her face still. "And how's it going with you vision's? Had any more since the last one?"

"Not really and that even scares me at the thought of having more and not knowing how to control it worries me." I said before shaking my head. "Right out you get, school's waiting."

"What about you?" Stefan asked, confused now.

"I'm…. Gonna skip it today. Gonna head to the local library instead." I said, I was secretly hoping he'd get quickly, didn't want anyone to see me.

"To do what exactly?" Stefan asked, confusion growing in his eyes and it looked like he was debating on coming with me.

"I…. Want to see if I can find any more on my abilities, you've got me thinking about it now. I've been debating for a while about doing it but with Damon going mad around town and while trying to keep Elena safe away from it, I haven't had time to think on it. So I'll be looking for something that could help me." I said, nodding as I had fully decided on what I was going to do for the day.

"Do you want me to come with you? I could help if you'd like." Stefan offered. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Stefan, really but I think I need to do this alone, not to mention I think it's time you find a way to talk to Elena about some of this." I said, before he nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I will text you later if there's any news on the 'Elena' problem, but tell me if you find anything. I also am worried about you." Stefan said, climbing but not closing the door as he turn to look back at me. "Promise me."

"Alright Stef, I'll let you know what's happening. Have a good day now." I said before he closed the door and stepped away. I shook my head while smiling before I drove off the my final destination for the morning.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Elena and Bonnie at their lockers.~**

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline spoke cheerfully, a huge smile on her face as she talked to the two girls who were following her, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena and Bonnie.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said, no quite believing that she was seeing this.

"Lies and denial." Bonnie said, she was going to then ask about Evelyn only for Stefan to appear next to them both.

"Hey." Stefan greeted the two girls, smiling nervously.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie spoke rushing, before walking away quickly.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan said, as Elena turned to fully face him, still leaning on her locker.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena said, slightly uncaring.

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan explained, which now had Elena interested.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked, her eyes boring into his.

"Yes. Yeah." Was the reply she got.

"For four days?" Elena asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? I will even tell you about Evelyn's involvement, I spoke to her earlier and she did mention you two were in a tough spot. Please." Stefan said, and that had Elena surprise, she didn't expect him to know about her drama when it came to Evelyn, but she could refuse him now.

"Sure. When?" Elena asked.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, on four o'clock?" Stefan said, a promise showing in his eyes, which Elena saw.

"Ok." Elena agreed.

"Thanks." Stefan said, but it wasn't long did he notice a certain blonde coming their way.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline asked, slightly angry but was determined to get what she wanted.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said, looking at her seriously.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline asked, confused and didn't understand why she was saddened by this piece of news.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan replied before walking off and out of the girl's sight.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena said, putting her hands on Caroline's shoulders comfortingly.

"I know that." Caroline sadly.

* * *

 **~With Evelyn~**

She was sat at a desk a few books in front of her as she scanned through the pages, trying to find something about what could help her. She sighed before looking at her phone. She was very tempted to phone Stefan for help but instead decided to call someone else who could help.

" _Hello?_ " A voice answered after the third ring.

"Hi Sheila, it's Evelyn." Evelyn said, as her eyes read a page of the book she was reading.

" _Oh, hello child. What can I do for you?_ " Sheila spoke kindly.

"I'm at the library, I'm trying to find more about my abilities and I'm having difficulties with find any good books. Would you happen to know about any other books that may help?" Evelyn asked.

" _No I don't child, I am sorry. I wish I could help, your abilities do fascinate me, just as much as they do for you. I already helped you with all that I know._ " Sheila answered, and Evelyn sighed as she stopped reading.

"These abilities are starting to scare me. I've seen a lot of things that I wish I didn't." Evelyn said, sitting back in her chair. "Alright, thank you anyway Sheila, your help means a lot to me."

" _You're welcome. But here's some advice. All gifts can seem scary to begin with but soon you see that later it could help you in many different ways. You'll see, that soon there with be a light that will lead you out of the darkness, no matter how big it is._ " Sheila said, and with that the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Evelyn couldn't help but sigh again, placing her head down on the table.

"Right. Now's not the time to sulk." Evelyn says before tidying up the books, putting them back where they came from before heading to a nearby computer but stopped when a light 'beep' came from her phone. She had just received a text message from Stefan.

" _Meeting up with Elena at four at the Grill. Gonna trying to explain some things then. How are you holding up?_ "

" _Haven't found anything yet. I'm frustrated._ "

" _Don't give up, you'll find something. Will you be at the Grill later? I'm sure it will give you a chance to talk to Elena, I'm sure it will help you both._ "

" _Alright, I'll be there. I do need to settle thing with her I suppose._ "

" _That's good, and don't worry I will help you._ "

" _Thanks._ " After their conversation, Evelyn looked at the clock to see it was only late morning so she returned to her search for the answers that she was looking for.

* * *

 **~Time Skip, 3:30pm~**

Evelyn stared at the computer screen, more frustrated than ever, she pulled away from the computer before looking at the clock. Her eyes widened upon seeing the time, knowing full well that she needed to start moving now otherwise she was going to be late.

"SHIT!" Evelyn heavily cursed, signing out quickly before running, only to run into a girl with long brown hair, Evelyn fell backwards. "Argh!"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed in surprise, going to help Evelyn. Evelyn accepted the help, not realising the her vervain necklace had dropped on the floor, leaving her unprotected.

"No, it's my fault. I was running and wasn't clearly looking where I was going." I said, but then I looked into the girl eyes.

"It's alright. Now, you are not going to scream, make any sound and you are going to follow me." The girl compelled and soon Evelyn felt herself move as she followed the girl into an alleyway. Soon the girl turned, and Evelyn wanted to scream or run upon seeing the girl's face change, black veins appeared under her eyes, and her teeth growing into fangs. Evelyn's eyes widened even more before the girl leaped at her and soon her neck was being torn into, her blood being sucked dry and it didn't take long before Evelyn's world turned black.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I woke up, a massive headache and find myself on the dirty floor of an alleyway, staring at the sky. I groan before slowly sitting up, I felt okay, uninjured, just dazed and confused. How did I end up here? Wasn't I running out of a library? Wait… Shit! I look at my phone to see it had just gone 4:15pm. I am so late. I ran out of the alleyway to see I wasn't far from the library and I ran to my car and drive off towards the grill. Upon arriving I headed into the bar and looked around, only to see Elena sitting alone and no sight of Stefan.

"Where is he? He did say he was meeting her at four?" I asked quietly, before checking over my text messages to see if I had it wrong but nope, he definitely said four. I pressed his name and started to call him, only to reach his voicemail.

"Hey Stefan, where are you? Elena is waiting for you and you're late. (sighs), Is everything alright? Did something happen? Please get here soon, Elena's looking worried and I don't think this helps you case on the whole 'secrets'. Bye." I finished before hanging up before I let my hands drop to my sides, still holding the phone. I look at Elena, who then just noticed me and looked hopeful, I went over to her. "Hey."

"Hey Evie. Want to have a seat?" Elena asked, sounding just as hopeful as she looked.

"Sure. I, um, I 'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you or at Jenna. It was wrong." I said slowly and nervous, resting my hand on the table soon after sitting down.

"It's okay, I'm not upset. I'm just worried." Elena said, before placing a hand on mine. I flinched a little at the touch but didn't pull away. Elena seemed to have noticed that. "I feel like somethings happened, and this secret is what is causing this. I understand you want to protect me, but I don't like not knowing what's going on. Stefan is hiding a secret, and he makes it painfully obvious and then there's you. You've not been yourself lately, and something has changed about you and it scares me."

"Yeah I know things seem to have changed. I want to tell you, I really do. I hate keeping you in the dark about it but it's one of those secrets that you need to find out yourself but at the same time I'm not spilling the secret because it's not mine to tell. And as for what's happening with me…" I paused there, worried to continue. I sighed, looking away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elena asked seeming scared and majorly worried as she leaned in towards me, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"I'm not sure what's going on with me lately and I'm not sure how to describe it or how it started. I don't think you will understand just yet but you probably will after you find out Stefan's secret and before you ask, mine is not connected to his. I just think you will understand it better and easier afterwards is all." I said, looking at her calmly before standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elena asked, confused and joining me.

"I'm gonna go get myself a drink, I feel like I need one. Oh, and about what I just told you. If and when you find out about everything. Keep an open mind." I said before walking off, but I did happen to notice she looked confuse by that. I sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey, how I loved a having a fake I.D., I sighed when I saw the it was closing in on 5pm when I noticed Elena approach Matt before playing a game of pool with him, I walked over to them, though only to watch.

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena said, as she took her turn.

"You talking about this morning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Elena asked, looking worried all of a sudden.

"I heard them and don't worry, I somewhat made up with Vicki, she apologized to me. It's mostly Tyler that I'm angry with." I said, which in turn caused Elena to relax and take the shot she had been aiming.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said, seeming grossed out.

"Yeah." Elena replied simply.

"How late is he?" Matt asked, seeming unsure if he should be asking the question, while Elena looked at her phone to look at the time.

"Hitting the hour mark. Hope there's nothing wrong. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." Elena said, causing Matt to laugh, though there wasn't amusement in it.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt said sarcastically, walking around the table as it was his turn.

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asks, simply curious about his opinion on this.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asks then, curious.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more. And Evelyn knows and won't share even a small bit of it, not even a hint." Elena said, causing the two to look at me, raised eyebrows.

"Hey, don't look at me, I ain't hiding anything by choice. Not my secret to tell." I say, raising my hands in surrender. They shake their heads in amusement before going back to their conversation.

"Like what? like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt said with a light chuckle.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Elena said, smiling at first but then looked worried.

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt commented, looking at Elena with a knowing smile.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked, looking at both of us.

"Yes you are, but I think you should talk to him." I said, looking at her sternly, though I was smiling.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan said, finally appearing. I sighed in relief, though I glared at him. He nodded at me before looking at Elena.

"What happened?" Elena asked, though her eyes went back and forth between me and Stefan, a silent question. I mouthed at her saying 'Tell you later', she nodded.

"I got held up." Stefan said simply. My guess, that delay was called Damon and that he did something.

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked, stepping forwards to stand directly in front of him.

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan explained vaguely.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena questioned, seeming to be getting angry.

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said awkwardly before he walked away quickly, I followed, not wanting to hear the argument that was clearly building up, and so I went to the bar and ordered a second drink before grabbing my notebook. I started trying to write a song that may help distract my mind.

 **Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift Ft, Civil War)**

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _La, la (la, la)_

 _La, la (la, la)_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _La, la (la, la)_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

I sighed, re-reading the song over again before looking at the two arguing couple. Still haven't gotten it sorted. How I just wished I could storm over there and just say it, then it would be over and done with but then what about the consequences of that decision? I sighed again, which I seemed to be doing a lot of. I decided to write one more before going over.

 **Time is running out (By Muse)**

 _I think I'm drowning_

 _Asphyxiated_

 _I wanna break this spell_

 _That you've created_

 _You're something beautiful_

 _A contradiction_

 _I wanna play the game_

 _I want the friction_

 _You will be the death of me_

 _You will be the death of me_

 _Bury it_

 _I won't let you bury it_

 _I won't let you smother it_

 _I won't let you murder it_

 _Our time is running out_

 _Our time is running out_

 _You can't push it underground_

 _You can't stop it screaming out_

 _I wanted freedom_

 _Bound and restricted_

 _I tried to give you up_

 _But I'm addicted_

 _Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_

 _You'd never dream of_

 _Breaking this fixation_

 _You will squeeze the life out of me_

 _Bury it_

 _I won't let you bury it_

 _I won't let you smother it_

 _I won't let you murder it_

 _Our time is running out_

 _Our time is running out_

 _You can't push it underground_

 _You can't stop it screaming out_

 _How did it come to this?_

 _Oh_

 _You will suck the life out of me_

 _Bury it_

 _I won't let you bury it_

 _I won't let you smother it_

 _I won't let you murder it_

 _Our time is running out_

 _Our time is running out_

 _You can't push it underground_

 _You can't stop it screaming out_

 _How did it come to this?_

 _Oh_

I closed my notebook, swallowed the remaining bit of my drink before turning to join when a see a older guy walk over to speak to Stefan. He looked to be in his seventies or maybe eighties.

"I know you. My god." The old guy said in disbelief, making both mine and Stefan's eyes widen. Did he know? No, he just recognizes Stefan.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan questioned, trying to act confused. Didn't seem to work.

"I know you. How can it be?" The old guy said again, he looked determined.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said.

"You haven't aged a day." The guy replied, confused himself.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan said before turning to Elena, walking her away from the guy. I followed but hung back a little. Stefan spoke again, though to Elena. "Hey, can we…. Can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?"

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asked, doing a hand motion towards the guy. Uh-oh, this was bad, this would definitely not help Stefan with keeping this a secret.

"I… I don't know. Uh, nothing." Stefan said, still pretending to be confused.

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena said before walking out of the Grill completely. I went to stand next to Stefan.

"Well that went well." I said calmly, looking in the direction that Elena just went.

"Yeah, well I screwed up then and that didn't go well when the gentleman came up." Stefan said, facing me. "Did you at least get a chance to speak with her?"

"Yeah, I did. We are in good books again, though I doubt that she won't still be suspicious of me. I think you should tell her, or at least some of it." I said, looking up at him.

"Like that I'm a vampire and that I'm over a hundred years old? I don't think that conversation will go well." Stefan said as we walked outside only to stop by my car.

"If you're not ready to tell her that, then how about talk to her about Katherine? She needs to know something, otherwise you would probably be saying goodbye soon and walking away." I said, sounding serious. He nodded.

"You're right, I do need to clear some of it up. Otherwise, I'm screwed." He said.

"How about you come over to ours and make her dinner? Her favourite; chicken parmesan." I suggested, unlocking my car and stood by the driver's side of the car, ready to hop in.

"Alright I will do that." Stefan said, before we both got in. He turned to look at me. "Thank you by the way. I know that since I got here, as well as Damon, that none of this has been easy. So I'm grateful that you are helping me."

"Stefan. You are my friend. Possibly gonna become my best friend. I will always be here to help." I said, smiling to him before driving home, while sharing a bonding moment with Stefan.

* * *

"Here we are, home at last." I said, grabbing a few shopping bags. Even though our destination was my home, we ended up going shopping as we didn't have what we need for the plan to work. "And you better get in that kitchen. And start cooking, while I go upstairs to talk to Elena."

"Alright. And thanks again, really." Stefan said before heading to the kitchen. I felt jealous then, Elena didn't realize how lucky she was to have a completely hot guy, willing to do anything for her. It made me miss having a boyfriend to rely on. I shook my head away from those thought and walked upstairs and stopped in my twins open doorways.

"You ok?" I asked, looking at my sister who was on her bed, cuddled up to a teddy bear, I went over and sat down next to her. She sat up and hugged me.

"Is Vicki still here?" Elena asked, trying to get away from the topic.

"Don't know, but don't answer a question with another question. What's wrong with you?" I said, kissing her forehead lovingly, as I hugged her back.

"I'm miserable." Elena said, hugging me tighter, making me chuckle.

"You'll be fine, I promise." I said, smiling down at her, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, I could tell she wanted me to stay.

" To get some rest, I'm tired and you should probably go get something to eat." I said, making her smile, though it was a small one.

"Go now before I kick ya' down the stairs." I say amusedly, a grin on my face.

"Yes mom!" Elena said sarcastically, though I could tell she was happy. I watched her go downstairs a little before heading into my room and closed the door behind me. I soon sat down on my bed soon after changing into my Pjs, staring at the floor.

' _Evelyn…. Evelyn….'_ I heard a voice speak then, I looked up at that, but I was alone.

' _Evelyn….. Evelyn…. Evelyn…_ ' I heard it again, I looked in the mirror, walking towards it as I did so. I saw a dark figure there and got confused, but spun around, feeling frightened. I was alone though, there was no dark figure standing there, only an open window with the curtains being blown by the wind.

"Shit… I'm just hallucinating." I say, sitting back down on the bed, only to hear a very loud ' _ **CAW!**_ ' I jumped, turning to see a very black and very big crow

"Go away, Damon!" I say, hitting the crow with a pillow. I knew that he and Stefan was the only vampire here in town and Stefan is down stairs. I sighed before falling backwards onto my bed and fell asleep.

I was standing next to Elena and Caroline, talking about the rules of the car wash, I probably wasn't helping that I was mimicking behind Caroline's back, while Elena laughed at me while doing so.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters'. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline said, before standing up when we saw Stefan join us at the table.

"Hi." Stefan greeted softly.

"Hey!" Elena said, actually sounding happy to see him, so whatever he said to her, worked and I was happy to hear that.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said, motioning to all three of us. I looked down to see I was wearing a hoodie above my 'sexy' outfit. I sighed before taking it off, revealing a black bikini top and very short denim shorts that has the top button undone.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked, looking at Elena.

"And judged, yeah." Elena said, grinning.

"Wow." Stefan said, seeming amazed.

"And you two better hurry up. Miss Queen Bee can come back anytime soon, and I don't want be on her bad side." I said before going to grab what I needed. Then went over to the car I was assigned to clean, which happened to be next to Matt's and Bonnie.

"Hey guy's. Having fun?" I said, smiling at the two.

"Yeah, but there someone who help but keep pining over someone." Bonnie said, giggling at Matt, and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"I'm just observing." Matt argued, though he was smiling himself.

"Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." I said, motioning to an arriving car to the girl. Tiki was in our class, though we barely ever spoke to one another.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki said to me before turning to look at the guy. "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said, glaring at Tiki, and so was I.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki said before grabbing the hose and started doing her job, but it wasn't long did the bucket of water explode and Tiki waving around the hose. I watched in surprise before I looked at Bonnie. She looked surpise, but in a way that was amazed and disbelief. She did it, and it freaked her out.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki exclaimed, not looking too happy, while Matt grabbed the hose, stopped the water and then threw Tiki a towel.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed, thinking it was a simple, easy accident. I went over to Bonnie.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" I asked, worried.

"I… Think so, but I don't know what that was." Bonnie asked, looking past me, her eyes still on Tiki and the bucket.

"Just breathe okay, don't let your emotions get to you, otherwise these things will happen randomly." I said to her, making her look at me in surprise then, shocked even.

"Wait, you know what's happening to me?! Please, if you know, you need to tell me." Bonnie said, making me realise that I almost spilt too much information.

"I don't know to the full extent but I do know is that what your Grams is telling you, is correct and that you should talk to her." I said.

"You think I'm a witch too. Don't you." Bonnie said, looking a little upset.

"I know you've been through a lot, and I understand that this is freaking you out majorly but I really do think your Grams will really help you out a lot. Don't rush into it though, go when you are ready and are feeling up to it, ok? I'm there for you okay and if it helps, I've been going through some weird stuff too that has me freaked out." I say before hugging her. Bonnie hugged me back, and it wasn't long did I feel something wet on my shoulder. She was crying. "Shhh, it'll be okay. I promise you, it will get better."

"I'm scared." Bonnie cried, I started to stroke the back of her hair soothingly before gently pulling back.

"Come on then Bonnie Bennett, where has the smile gone?" I said, grinning at her wiping away her tears. "We need little miss sunshine right now, and I wanna know where she is. Can you find her for me?"

Bonnie laughed. "I'm not a kid you know."

"I know, but you laughed, so I get points for that." I say, laughing.

"Thanks Evie. You are the best, and if anything, I don't know what I would do without you." Bonnie said, going back to cleaning the car, while I did the same with mine, that is until I noticed we were out of towels.

"Crash and burn. I'm gonna go get more towels. Is there anything you need while I'm at it?" I ask her, only for her to say no. I nodded and walked off. I saw Stefan and Elena cleaning a car, I walked over to them. They were talking, so I waited until there was an opening.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena commented, looking at Stefan ring.

He paused in his cleaning before continuing. "Oh, it's fine."

"I noticed at Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked, and then I grew worried, but then stopped myself short, trusting that Stefan was prepared for such a question.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan explained, playing with the ring a little, while Elena walked around the car to take a better look at it.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" Elena asked.

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan said, looking at Elena softly.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena suggested, while I held my breath as meant scenarios went through my head, and for safety precaution, none of those thoughts were dirty.

"No, it's…. It's fine, really. Thanks, though. Ah, Evelyn, what's up?" Stefan said, seeming to notice me then, Elena turned to me.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys." I said awkwardly, my cheeks growing warm at being caught.

"Nah, it's okay. So what's wrong?" Elena asked, a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you had any spare towels, me and Bonnie ran out." I said, looking around. "But it seems you close to running out yourself, so I shall go and talk to Caroline."

"Okay, and let her know we need some too." Elena said.

"I plan on getting them myself, just need to letter her know where I'm off too. Hate to be on her bad side." I say, making her laugh.

"Don't we all?" She said, still laughing and I can't help but laugh myself as I head towards the blonde. She looked up at me when I approached her.

"Hey, I was wondering where we kept the towels? Me, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena need some more." I said.

"The janitorial room. And are you four working as team? We are supposed to work in twos not fours." Caroline asked suspiciously.

"No, we are in two, I just happen to pass by Elena and Stefan when they asked for the same items that me and Bonnie need. A pure coincidence. Honest." I said before walking inside the school building. While doing so, I started to sing unconsciously.

 **Catch a falling star**

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Never let it fade away_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _For love may come and tap you on the shoulder_

 _Some starless night_

 _Just in case you feel you wanna hold her_

 _You'll have a pocket full of starlight_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Never let it fade away_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _For love may come and tap you on the shoulder_

 _Some starless night_

 _And just in case you feel you wanna hold her_

 _You'll have a pocket full of starlight (pocket full of starlight)_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Never let it fade away_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _For when your troubles start multiplyin'_

 _They just might_

 _It's easy to forget them without tryin'_

 _With just a pocket full of starlight_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Never let it fade away_

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _(Save it for a rainy day)_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

I reached the room I needed, I walked over and tried to open the door, but was locked. I rattled the door, but it was definitely looked. I backed away, unhappy. I had to back track and see if Caroline knew how to get in, she may have a key otherwise we are all snookered

' _Evelyn….. Evelyn…_ ' I heard Damon's voice again, I turned and saw him, he looked like he was in rough state, skin slightly grey, and to be honest didn't look great to the point her looked like her needed a drink. I blinked and soon he was gone and I had the sudden feeling I need to head to the boarding house. To save him. Like I was compelled to do it.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Elena~**

Elena was currently at the desk, covering for Caroline while she had gone to look for Evelyn to help with the supplies. She was currently serving the same guy that had come up to her and Stefan on the previous night.

"That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine, At the grill?" Elena said as the guy passed her the money before going to sort through it.

"Well, I… I thought it was somebody I knew." The guy said, seeming to be shaking it off as a hallucination.

"Stefan Salvatore. " Elena said, looking interested.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind. Playing tricks on me." The guy said, unconvinced.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked, her determination growing with each answer.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." The guy explained, before pausing.

"Oh." Elena hummed, motioning for him to continue.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The guy said.

"The attack?" Elena asked, confused.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." The guy answered, making it sound simple.

"His uncle, Zach?" Elena asked, confused, due to the fact she didn't hear any news about his death.

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." The guy corrected, making Elena's confusion grow.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." Elena said, frowning.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." The guy said, but before Elena could say anymore, Tiki showed up.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki said.

"Ah." The guy said before slowly walking off.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki said, looking at Elena apologetic. Elena got up quickly.

"No, he was sweet." She said to Tiki before chasing after the guy, she stopped him. "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother…" The guy went to continue, but seemed to have to think about it.

"Damon?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." The guy said.

"When was this?" Elena asked.

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." The guy said, before walking off to leave Elena to her thoughts. I shook her head and walked back to where the cars were. Stefan seemed to have spotted her as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan said, smiling at her,

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. And it seems that Evelyn too has disappeared, which has me worried due to her recent behaviour." Elena said, to sigh, and for a brief moment, Stefan seemed worried himself as his eyes scanned for Elena twin. She noticed this, brought his attention back to her by changing the topic. "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

!No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan said, and he was genuinely interested in this conversation but with what Elena just said, he was now worried about Evelyn, he couldn't sense her anywhere, plus her car was gone.

"Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatore's' in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, not seeming to realize the danger of keeping Stefan distracted from looking for Evelyn.

"My uncle Zach." Stefan said, looking back at Elena, he could sense something was up.

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked.

"Kinda just spread out." Stefan lied, though this started to confirm some suspicious ideas that were going through Elena's head.

"Hmm." Elena thought to herself.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena said, playing it off as if it was nothing, even though she was suspicious.

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully before nodding.

"Right, we better get back to work before a certain blonde gets back." Elena said, before she headed of to continue covering for Caroline, while Stefan decided to take a walk around to look for Evelyn.

* * *

 **~With Jeremy and Vicki~**

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked as Vicki dragged him through the wooded area of the cemetery.

"We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favourite party place." Vicki said, grinning back at him but still continued to drag him.

"What, a cemetery?" Jeremy asked, a light chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" Vicki said before they came face-to-face with four other kids, all seemed to be smoking.

"Yo, Vick!" One of the boys called, upon noticing their arrival.

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki answered, walking over to them, Jeremy close behind, though he seemed a little hesitant.

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" The same guy asked, motioning to Jeremy as Vicki took his cigarette.

"This is Jeremy. Ge's cool." Vicki said, putting the cigarette to her mouth before she blew smoke at Jeremy's face. "Smoke up."

* * *

 **~With Elena and Jenna~**

"Your car was done an hour ago." Elena said, finding Jenna sitting at one of the picnic benches. Jenna looked at her.

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked, but before Elena could reply, a brown haired man came up to them, who happened to be Logan Fell.

"Hi. Elena, right? I think i met you once when you were 9." Logan greeted smiling, as he shook hands with Elena.

"Oh." Elena spoke, feeling a little interested.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna said, grinning at Logan in a teasing way.

"Ouch. Here i thought we were making progress." Logan spoke, feigning to be a little hurt by that.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favour?" Elena asked Jenna, though she was looking at Logan with a questioning smile.

"If I do her a favour, will i get back in your good graces?" Logan asked, looking a Jenna.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at both of them suspiciously.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan said, making Jenna bite her lip unsurely until she saw Elena's smirk and gave in.

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna said.

"Ooh. What do you need?" Logan said, turning to look at Elena with a smile, waiting for her answer.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, at the station. Between the ariveses and the internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan said.

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." Elena pleaded, hoping he'd agree.

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan said before walking off towards his news van. Elena turned to Jenna then.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left. And if you see Evelyn, tell her to call me." Elena said before taking a quick glance at Stefan who was on the phone waiting for an answer, before she left.

* * *

 **~At the Boarding House, with Evelyn and Damon~**

Evelyn found herself walking to the large house, her phone had rung 3-4 times, to which she wanted to answer but found herself unable to do so as she was still compelled to follow this path she was on. As she reached the building, she tried a lot of the doors to open them, most of them being locked, trying to get in but it wasn't long did she manage to find one the was unlocked. She walked inside, the house being nearly deserted except that Damon was clearly trapped somewhere here and Evelyn was set on finding him

' _Evelyn… Evelyn.._ ' Damon's voice whispered in her mind, her feet walked in the direction it was coming from, like she was in a trance. But as soon as she reached the door that lead down to the basement, Zach appeared and stopped her.

"Evelyn! What are you doing?" Zach asked, alarmed with what she was doing but was confused.

"I need to get to Damon. I need to help him He is suffering down there." Evelyn spoke, still in a trance. Zach studied her, still holding onto her tightly, but it wasn't long did her notice she wasn't wearing her necklace, not vervain. She was being compelled.

"Don't listen to the voice." Zach said, turning her to face him. "Ignore it, Evelyn. You're stronger than this. Ignore the voice."

' _Kill him…. Evelyn, kill him…_ ' Damon's voice rang and instead, Evelyn walked towards the kitchen, Zach, thinking he go through to her a little bit let her go but followed.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Zach said. If he distracted her long enough, he could contact Stefan to get him here to help her. He looked in the fridge, found some juice but when he closed the fridge door, Evelyn was standing right there. "Evelyn, you scared me. Is everything alright?"

' _Kill him Evelyn, please…. Kill him…_ ' Damon spoke again, and gripping a kitchen knife tighter in her grasp, stabbed Zach in the stomach before pulling it out, he screamed, falling to his knees. Evelyn stabbed him again, this time through the heart, killing him instantly before she backed away letting the knife drop on the floor as blood covered her hands. She wanted to scream but she couldn't as she once again tried to enter the basement, this time succeeding.

"Damon? Damon!?" Evelyn called before she gasped upon seeing him locked up in what looked to be a jail cell, and she saw Damon, laying against the wall. He didn't look great, actually he looked very weak.

"Open the door Evelyn. Please, help me." Damon said, looking at her. Evelyn found herself unlocking the door, even though ever part of her mind was screaming at herself, not wanting to do, know this was bad.

"That's it…. Just a bit further…." Damon said, smirking a little. Evelyn continued to unlock the door, once unlocked she opened the door and walked in but then Damon stood up and with incredible speed, he zoomed over to her and bit into her neck and drank. She gasped, screamed but she some quietened down because once Damon finished her dropped her on the floor. Evelyn was dead.

Damon looked a little disappointed, he knew he'd regret that later, he was growing to actually like Evelyn but he wanted his freedom more. He walked out the cell, leaving her body there for Stefan to find later.

* * *

 **~With Bonnie~**

"Sweeper duty." Tiki said rudely, walking over to Bonnie with a brush in hand. She handed it to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said, smirking.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie argued, not liking the fact the girl was bossing her around.

"But not dry." Tiki spoke, happy she was annoying her.

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie questioned.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said before leaving. Bonnie grew annoyed, finding herself glaring at a puddle, the puddle starts to heat up and soon lit up into flames, which soon moved over to a car, which happened to be Tiki's, burning the car, like it was a bonfire. People started screaming, some calling for the fire brigade.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." Stefan ran over to the girl, shaking her out of her trance.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked, confused before looking around, noticing her surroundings once again.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan explained, worried for her. Bonnie then saw the damage.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked, getting a little scared.

"I think so, yes." Stefan answered simply but did try to be delicate about it, knowing that this would have her a little shaken up.

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie begged. "If only Evelyn was here, she'd understand."

"What do you mean by that? Does Evelyn know about what going on?" Stefan asked, genuinely curious but seemed unsure to ask this off of Bonnie.

"I think so, but she told me to go to Grams for help." Bonnie said shakily.

"Then go do that." Stefan said softly, Bonnie nodded and walked away hastily. Stefan sighed and tried calling Evelyn again, but he was struggling to get a hold of her.

* * *

 **~With Logan and Elena~**

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan spoke as they walked through the news station before reaching a room with computers. Elena walked in after Logon opened the door for her.

"An incident from 1953, If it even happened… At the old Salvatore boarding house." Elena said, but the Logan's phone rings.

"Sorry, one second. Yeah? All right, be right there. I gotta go." Logan says before answering the phone and listens. Once done, he turns back to Elena and speaks again. "You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need."

"Ok." Elena said, going to look at the computers, but Logan got her attention back.

"All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" Logan asked.

"You got it." Elena said, smirking but agreed due to the fact she owes him.

"All right. Good luck." Logan said, closing the door. Elena smiles, and goes to face the computer but doesn't do anything. She pulls out her phone and tries calling Evelyn. It goes to voicemail.

"Evelyn, where are you? I'm worried. I really would like your help. I'm at the news station. Call me." Elena said into the phone before hanging up. She sighs, putting her phone down to one side before starting her 'research'.

* * *

 **~With Jeremy, Vicki and the other stoners~**

"What?" Vicki asked, as she and Jeremy were sitting comfortably on the ground.

"I'm stoned in a cemetery." Jeremy replied, before taking a bottle of beer that was offered to him.

"They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony." Vicki said, taking a plastic tube out of her pocket, one that was filled with tables, she threw them over to her friend.

"Oh! Nice. Vickies from vicki. Ha!" The guy said, before they were taken by the girl that was cuddled up to him.

"Well, thank you, Evelyn Gilbert, whoever you are." The girl said, laughing. Jeremy looked up at that, not looking pleased.

"You took those from the house?" Jeremy asked, looking at Vicki before getting up.

"She wasn't using it." Vicki said, uncaring.

"She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool." Jeremy said, going over to take them from the couple before walking back.

"It's no big deal, Jer." Vicki said.

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick." Jeremy said before walking off away from them.

"Damn, dude." One guy said, watching him leave.

"Vicki brought the party police." The other guy said, laughing.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry." Vicki said before chasing after Jeremy. She caught up to him. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?" Jeremy snapped, not looking back at her, and was still walking.

"Those are my friends." Vicki defended, not liking the way he spoke about them.

"They're waste of space small-town lifers." Jeremy said, turning to look at her. Vicki frowned, upset.

"Yeah? What am I?" Vicki asked, hurt.

"You're different, Vick." Jeremy said, this time he was defending himself.

"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what… You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers." Vicki said angrily, glaring at Jeremy.

"Look…" Jeremy went to speak, only to get interrupted by Vicki.

"Go home, Jeremy. If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler." Vicki said before walking away from him. Jeremy groaned, angry with himself before walking away.

* * *

 **~With Stefan and Matt~**

"Hey, have you seen Elena or Evelyn?" Stefan asked, he had been looking everywhere but both girls seemed to have disappeared. He was very worried about Evelyn, she's been gone longer but now with Elena disappearing, it now has him on edge.

"No, not for a while." Matt answered.

"You think they went home?" Stefan asked, his eyes scanning around the place.

"Not sure." Matt said, looking at Stefan.

"Thanks." Stefan said before going to lease, but got stopped by Matt.

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for Elena. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt said before going back to his cleaning duty. Stefan grew worried at that, think about all the possibilities.

* * *

 **~With Elena~**

Elena was sat at the desk, going through different files, trying to find what she wanted when she came across a link to a video clip. Elena clicked on it and watched it. It showed a news reporter, standing in front of the boarding house, it was all in black and white, but the picture was clear to know what she was looking at.

"This is Michael Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies." The reporter said, pausing to look at a stretcher heading their way, a dead body on top, covered by a white sheet.

"See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" The reporter went to say, but upon noticing the 'nephew' the camera zoomed in on the face. It was Stefan. The same Stefan that Elena knew today. She gasped.

She goes home, runs straight to her bedroom to think. Then she grabs her diary and starts to write.

' _Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._ _People are supposed to be who they say they are._ And not lie or hide their true selves. _It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...'_

* * *

 **~With Bonnie and Sheila~**

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie said, after Sheila opened her door. Sheila opened her arms, especially after seeing her granddaughter in the state she was in. Bonnie went in and hugged her, before crying.

"I know, dear." Sheila said softly, trying to comfort the crying girl.

* * *

 **~With Logan, Jenna and Jeremy~**

"Logan? Logan?" Jenna called up the stairs. Logan was rummaging through Jeremy's drawer until he found the Gilbert pocket watch. He smirked, left the room, only to be caught be Jeremy, who just arrived home.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, confused and suspicious. Logan grew nervous.

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan said, which made Jeremy more suspicious. The bathroom door was wide open, making it painfully obvious that Logan lied, as he wouldn't have missed that. Logan coughed and walked passed Jeremy quickly, going to join Jenna down the stairs.

* * *

 **~With Stefan, at the boarding house~**

"Zach! Oh, no, Zach..." Stefan said, finding his 'Uncle' dead on the floor. He sees the knife. It wasn't Damon. He follows the blood trail, it goes down to the basement, with each step that he takes he starts to dread what he was about to see, but he could smell it. He looked into the cell. He saw everything. No Damon. And Evelyn's dead body.

"NO!" Stefan yelled, running to her side, and picked her up, his hands cradling her head. He cried. She had started to become his new best friend, one that he was cherishing and Damon had killed her. He felt rage. He was going to kill his brother. He went and grabbed a wooden stake that he owned, ran upstairs and opened the front door. Only to come face-to-face with Elena.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

Meanwhile back down in the basement, Evelyn's body was now on the single bed in the cell, unmoving, cold and grey. That was until her eyes open and she gasped for air.

"What the fuck happened to me!?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ooooh what have I done?! I've just gone and did that to Evelyn! I am so gonna have fun now that I've made her life more interesting. HA! I was originally planning on it being later but I thought doing it here might make if seem more dramatic now that Elena knows. Lol.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, as well as for the reviews, favoriting and following the story and I do hope you can continue doing so, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon as I wanna know what I've got planned next.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Bexxie21 :)**


	6. Lost Girls

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Evelyn and any other OC's that may appear.**

* * *

 **~Lost Girls~**

 **Evelyn's P.O.V. ~Dream/Vision~**

 _I look around me, I was lost. It was a very dark place I was in, not much light but I could tell that I was outside and in a forest of all places to be. Where was I? What happened? Last thing I knew was that I was in the boarding house being fed on by Damon._

" _Evelyn." I heard a voice speak to me, making me jump. I turned quickly to face to person who spoke only to gasp out of shock. A lady was stood a few metres away, she was wearing a dress that women would wear in the 15_ _th_ _century. But that wasn't what had my attention, she looked like an exact copy of me, if anything, she'd be my identical twin if we were close. The only difference was the dress and that her hair was tied back in a braided bun with two lose part that framed her face, and of course it was as curly as mine._

" _Who are you? Why do you look like me?" I ask cautiously. She smiled and walked towards me until she was directly standing in front of me._

" _My name is Yuliya Petrova. I'm one of your ancestors, and you my dear are a doppelganger. But considering my name can be hard to pronounce to many, you can call be Julia as it's the English version of my name." She told me, I could only look at her, at a loose for words before I sighed._

" _Can I ask this then, if you are my ancestor?" I ask._

" _Of course."_

" _What am I truly? I may be your doppelganger but that doesn't necessarily mean gaining the ability on having visions of past, present and future." I said, crossing my arms. This was one answer that I had needed for a while now._

" _You are smart, like I saw. We are, well, you are a Faerie, though with what you're about to experience, is beinga hybrid of both Faerie and Vampire. We Faeries aren't like most creature and yet similar at the same time. We start out human but gain our abilities after a traumatic experience. For you, dying temporarily and knowing of your parent's death. You would start out gaining visions and as you get stronger, you'd gain more abilities." Julia explained, as she started to walk through the forest, me of course followed her._

" _I see. Wait, I'm also a vampire!?" I exclaim shocked and a little upset._

" _Yes, well you just died and with vampire blood in your system. You may have been just a Faerie but if you had died normally, you wouldn't have gone back to be living. So I would say you got lucky in the fact you haven't abandoned your loved ones." Julia said sympathetically._

" _I see. But wait, how'd you know about all this?" I asked her, looking at her confusedly._

" _Because before I died, I saw you, had a vision of you and what you'd be going through. I must caution you greatly, you will face many dangers and if you should give up, it not only put your life at risk, but for those that you love too. Especially when he's looking for you and your sister." Julia said, frowning slightly, but shook it off quickly and gave me an encouraging look._

" _What do you mean by that? Who's looking for me and Elena?" I asked alarmed._

" _I cannot say, as it is too soon to say but you have nothing to worry about on that matter just yet. I will inform you again at a later date. But for now, I need to direct you on where you'll find the daylight ring that I used. I hid it safe so that you'd find it." Julia said, she smiled and looked ahead, causing me to look as well. We were not currently now standing in front of a tomb, not one that I recognise due to the fact it wasn't in the cemetery._

" _Where are we?" I ask her, as she opened the door and led me inside._

" _I built this little tomb years ago, just slightly north of Mystic Falls, on the borderline of the town. My body rests here as I had requested of my sister and not only that but my ring is found in a hidden compartment that is underneath my body." She said, pointing to where I'd find it. I nodded._

" _Alright. Thank you." I said._

" _If you should ever need me, just fall asleep and say my name. And with that I must leave you, you are waking up after all." Julia said and with that she disappeared before I could even say anything._

 **End of Dream/Vision**

* * *

I gasped awake, the first thing I saw was a dark ceiling, I also noticed that I had been moved to the bed as I had been on the floor. Did Damon move me? No, probably Stefan.

"What the fuck happened to me!?" I spoke, trying to get my bearings. That was a very weird dream, a strange one but then why did my head hurt? Why was my ears ringing? I felt hungry, my throat was dry and by just that I realised how my dream had been very real and it scared me. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be a vampire, a vampire/Faerie hybrid too.

"What are you….? What are you?" I heard come from upstairs, the volume felt really high, so it sounded like whoever talked was right next to me. It felt weird.

"You know." A different voice spoke, a male's voice. I sucked in my breathe when I realized it was Stefan's voice, which made me dread on who he was talking to.

"No, I don't." The other voice spoke. It was Elena's. No, no, no, no, no, NO! This could not be happening, or at least right now! Elena finds out, and just when I become what I was hiding! I ran up quietly, only hiding behind the corner. I was gonna peek, didn't need to, I relied on my new hearing skills. Ugh, I hated saying that.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan said, I heard him take a few steps towards my sister, he seemed cautious, then again he should be if Elena found out our secret.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena spoke, close to yelling, she was in denial, I could tell she was also on the verge of crying. I so wanted to hug her, but by the sounds of it, she'd be scared of me. She'd hate me. I felt myself starting to break down, my heart going in half.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan questioned, sounding calm, but I could tell he wasn't happy either.

"What are you?" Elena asked again.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan said.

"I shouldn't have come." Elena said, forcing me to cover my hands, trying to hold back a sob as I listened to her run away. I heard Stefan go after her, calling for her but I stopped paying attention, too broken to move. What seemed like hours, which where only a minute later did I hear Stefan return. He gasped.

"Evelyn?!" Stefan exclaimed running to my side. I looked up at him, his eyes were wide in shock which seemed to intensify after studying me. "No, no, no, no! How did this happen?! How are you here and as a vampire?!"

I stood up shakily. "I… I don't know. I didn't know I had vampire blood in my system. I wasn't aware I wasn't wearing vervain and Damon managed to compel me. Not just to release him, he forced me to kill Zack…. Oh god… I killed someone and that was before I've become a vampire!"

"Hey, shush. It's okay, I'm here. I'll help you, but first you need to make the decision on whether or not you want to complete the transition." Stefan said, pulling me towards him, hugging me tightly as I let out a sob.

"I don't want this, I never did. I had accepted you and Damon as vampires but with me? That's a different story." I sobbed out, pausing to try to get myself to breathe once more. "And now Elena knows, and she'll hate me."

"Hey, hey! It'll be alright. Elena won't hate you, you are her Sister, her twin. She was just in shock and this secret isn't something to take lightly. She reacted in a way we should've expected. And right now, your emotion are heightened and stronger now that you're becoming a vampire." Stefan explained, making me nod and pull away. I sniffed a little before looking around.

"Well, I'm gonna need something to feed on. Got any blood around?" I ask, forcing myself to put the thought of Elena to the back of my mind. Or at least for now. Stefan had a thoughtful look before looking a little glum, if not regretful. "I'm probably gonna have to feed from Zack aren't I?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You need human blood to complete it but after that, it'd be up to you on what diet you want to be on." Stefan said. I nodded before going slowly towards the kitchen, where I had left him. It smelt lovely and enticing but at the same time it made me want to throw up, the smell was strong. I sighed, trying to ignore the smell and then kneeled down to be beside him. I lifted his upper body up, and like a natural vampire, bit into his neck. I hated the flavour at first, very salt and metallic but as I went on, I felt myself enjoying it, the warmth of the liquid as it poured down my throat, and how that salty taste went bitterly sweet. I soon ran out and I gently dropped him, licking my lips as I did so. Standing up, I felt the difference of being in transition to actually being a full on vampire. I loved the feeling, I could hear the birds that were outside, probably several yards away, I almost laughed only to gasp at my reflection I got from the window.

My eyes were black, black veins running down my cheeks and then the look of sharp pointy teeth. I didn't know if I should be fascinated or frightened at the sight of my monstrous face.

"Just breathe and tell yourself to be strong, and that you'll get through it. You fight it, burry it." Stefan said from behind me. If I was human, I would have jumped, but as a vampire, I was hyper aware of his presence, could hear him.

"Okay." I said and did as he said and when I next opened my eyes, my face looked normal. I smiled and turned to look at him, he was smiling, but it held no happiness to it. "Stefan. I'm okay. Or at least I will be. I hate it, I do but I will learn to live with it."

"I know you will. I have known you for a week now and in that amount of time, I could tell you were the strong type. Can I trust that you'll be okay for tonight while I take care of Elena?" Stefan said, placing his hand on my shoulders as he studied me carefully, silently debating if he should go or not. I contemplated it for a second before replying.

"Go on. There is something I need to do and while it's safe to go out, now will be the right time. And don't worry, I will go around the town, avoid contact with anyone who is 'alive'." I said, chuckling lightly at that joke. Stefan looked at me confused, wondering what it was that I needed to do and so soon after waking up. I told him of the dream, he was shocked but accepted it.

"I see. I would rather you wait until I'm with you, but I'm gonna trust that you'll be okay." Stefan said nodding.

"Yes, now go. Elena is probably doing laps of her bedroom as she thinks too much." I said before watching him zoomed off. I stood there, staring in the direction he left before walking out the boarding house myself.

"Right, I can do this." I said to myself before pushing off the ground hard enough, and started running. It took me just under a minute to get to where I needed to go, as I now found myself stood in front of a tomb, the one Julia showed me.

I walked in and found the compartment quickly, inside was a very old box. I dusted it off the cobwebs to find it was a smooth wooden box, tiny enough to fit into my hand. I opened it, only to gasp. Inside was a beautiful ring, the stone of course was Lapis Lazuli which was a small diamond shape that went sideways with a golden frame holding it to the silver band. Without the stone, the band itself would have been beautiful on its own, with an old Celtic design and it also held two tiny circular diamonds on either side of the Lapis Lazuli stone. I put it on and it fit perfect on my right ring finger, like it had been made for me, but this had been Julia's and since I was her doppelganger, it was no surprise.

"Let's just hope that it still works." I sighed but feeling glum again. My next problem; Elena. I started walking back in the direction I came from, but then I heard a voice. Damon.

"Hello." I heard Stefan say, but when Damon came into my view I saw he was on the phone, Stefan being on the opposite end. I also almost gasped when I saw Damon burning a bunch of dead bodies, one of them being Vicki.

"I want my ring." Damon demanded, looking calm as he sprayed one of the bodies with alcohol before setting it on fire.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked, as Damon went to move over to another body to do the same thing again.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon again demanded.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked, deliberately not answering Damon's questions.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon said.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan asked, and despite how much Damon challenges him, he sounded calm.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon asked again for the third time, as he bent down to finish of what he probably thought was the last body.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have got Evelyn to kill him." Stefan said, making Damon stand up straight, a confused yet regretful look on his face before it changed into a smirk.

"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon asked, sounding amused, yet I could also hear a small amount of anger too.

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan said, starting to sound nervous.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon said, making me bite back a growl, but I couldn't stop myself from glaring.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan growled.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon threatened, not affected by Stefan's words.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan taunted, not scared either.

"Just get it." Damon demanded before hanging up before another word could be said. He sighed before looking over at Vicki, I looked to the girl as well, my eyes widened. Vicki was breathing, she was still alive and here Damon was, walking towards her, about to do the same thing to her, like he had with the others. As he went to pour the liquid onto her, I ran at full speed and threw him away from Vicki before shielding her from the older vampire. He looked up, shocked to see me.

"Get away from Vicki! Haven't you done enough damage already?!" I growled, glaring at him, not even remotely scared. I knew he could kill me, but right now I was Vicki's best chance of surviving.

"Evelyn? How are you alive?" Damon asked, not seeming to be angry, merely surprised. He wasn't even looking at Vicki anymore, nor did he seem interested.

"Well let's see. You compelled me to release you, you killed me and now here I am standing in front of you as a vampire. Let's see if you can work out how I'm still alive." I said sarcastically, still glaring but I was stood up straight instead of shielding the unconscious girl.

"I killed you, but how did you get vampire blood in your system? Did Stefan feed you it?" Damon asked.

"No he didn't. To be honest, I don't know how I came to having it in my system. All I know is that I'm still gaining some memories back and that there may possibly be another vampire in town." I said, my glare lessoning, though I was still angry with him.

"Hm, I see. Have you fed yet?" Damon asks. I look at him suspiciously, this kindness seems to be very uncharacteristic of him, I could help but feeling like I need to be careful around him.

"Yes, but I still feel hungry." I say, sounding a bit unsure.

"That's because you're new. You will get a handle on the hunger as time passes. For now, why don't you drink from that girl, it will help." Damon said, looking at Vicki. I glared at him again.

"No! I will not do that! I stopped you from killing Vicki, so why would I do it!?" I spoke angrily, feeling close to growling once again.

"And here I thought you hated that girl." Damon said, still sounding relaxed, but he was smirking.

"And just because I hate her, doesn't mean I want to kill her! Her brother happens to be a close friend of mine, practically knew each other since diapers! I ain't killing her, knowing it will hurt my friends." I growled, making him roll his eyes.

"Fine." Damon said, before picking Vicki up.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I ask shocked, running in front of him.

"Helping her. I'm taking her home so I can heal her, though I am also gonna help you." Damon said.

"Why help me? You are the one who killed me." I ask, calming down, only to feel confused.

"It's because I killed you that I'm gonna help you. Remember, Stefan gets his twin, and I'll have mine." Damon said, I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"If I am supposedly 'yours', why kill me?" I ask calmly.

"What is this? 20 Questions?" Damon asked back, not answering my question.

"Sorry for being curious. It's not every day one gets killed and brought back to life only a couple hours later. So sue me." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to kill you, if I was in control I wouldn't have even bitten you. Blame Stefan for locking me up while starving me in the process." Damon said being we both ran back to the boarding house. While Damon placed Vicki down on a couch, I zoomed to the kitchen to find something to clean her up with. I ran back when I had heard her groan, I placed a towel against her neck.

"That'll do for now. Your turn." Damon said before leading me out before I could argue, and soon I was standing on the main road that led out of town. I looked around confused.

"And you brought me in the middle of no-where because….?" I say confused, letting my voice trail off with the silent question. Damon rolled his eyes before pointing towards the distance.

"Because soon someone will appear in a car, and that someone will be your meal. Pretend to be injured or sick, lay down on the road and then you've got them. That is when you pounce and grab you're 'dinner'." Damon explained, I nodded hesitantly.

"Alright, but when someone does come, will you stop me from killing them? Please." I say nervously. He studied me, before he nodded, but he also sighed. He pushed me to start as we could see a car's headlights in the distance. I lay down as Damon briefly hid, and not too long after did the car stop a couple metre away as I pretend to be unwell.

"Hey, Miss, are you alright?" A voice spoke, a female voice. I slowly opened my eyes, but made it look like it hurt a little. I saw it was a woman who looked to be in her late 20's maybe early 30's.

"I… Don't know…. Can't remember… Head hurts…" I moaned out, reaching up to touch my head slowly, then let out a groan.

"Just wait right there! I am going to call for help." The woman said frantically, before turning to jog back to her car but as she reached her car door, I was stood behind her. She turned around. "What are you…"

"Quiet." I said before lunging for her neck and bit into her hard. I didn't hear her scream, she was silent but I didn't care, I felt joy when the warm liquid was entering my mouth and down my throat. I moaned, but the pleasing feeling came to an end when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Evelyn, that's enough. You'll kill her." Damon said, pulling me away from the lady. I gasped, I had done a number on her, I'm surprised she was dead already. I bit into my wrist before feeding the lady my blood, and I watched with heavy fascination as her wound closed up. I cleaned it before looking to Damon, who seemed surprised.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How did you know what to do there?" Damon asked, surprise still littered his expression as he spoke. I thought about that, before answering.

"I remember you and Stefan doing it to me when I was injured, so I figured it would work now. How do I compel her?" I ask, nervous again.

"Just look into her eyes and say what you want her to believe. But why are you asking me this? You did it before you fed on her." Damon said, looking at me, I felt confusion first before it clicked.

"I didn't know, I probably did it with realizing it." I said before turning back to look at the woman, who looked back at me, she was scared of me. I looked into her eyes. "You were having a lovely drive, but your legs were stiff so you had briefly stopped to stretch. You didn't see me or my friend and nothing bad ever happened here."

"Nothing bad happened. I wanted to stretch my legs." The woman said before blinking and when she went to look up, me and Damon were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. ~With Elena and Stefan, the next day~**

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here." Elena said starting the much needed conversation off. She and Stefan were sat outside the Grill, talking in private. "When you google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said, looking at her calmly while she narrowed her eyes stiffly.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Stefan went to answer, but stopped when a waitress came over.

"Here's your drinks." The waitress said, passing the two their ordered drinks.

"Thank you." Elena said politely, and as soon as the waitress left, she quickly returned her attention back to Stefan.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan said.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said leaning forwards slightly.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. It can be very powerful." Stefan explained.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena said, feeling a little angry.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan explained.

"He was hurting her." Elena said, her anger raising.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan spoke, not sounding to happy but tried being reasonable.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena questioned, sounding shocked but still angry.

"No. no, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said quickly.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked, and that was the question he had hoped she didn't ask. He hesitated and she noticed that.

"Kind of." Stefan replied nervously.

"Kind of?" Elena questioned, her eyes narrowing down suspiciously.

"It's complicated but I will explain it to you a little later… But theirs is something I need to tell you, and it is important. There was a time when this town was... Very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan said, Elena looked at him, contemplating his words for a second.

"I can't promise that." Elena said.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan said nervously, Elena nodded but as he went to stand up, she stopped.

"Just one question. How is Evie involved in this? What part of this secret does she play in? And where is she?" Elena asked.

"She's…. A part of the complicated pile of things to be explained. But she's known my secret since the day we all met." Stefan said.

"She knew your secret? How? And why didn't she say anything?" Elena asked, surprised.

"She did and has helped me with each problem ever since. It was hard for her to do so, and trust me when I say she really wanted to tell you. But like I told you last night, this secret is dangerous and all she wanted to do was to protect you. It pained her whenever she had to lie to you and that last argument you had with her, hurt her more than it did to you." Stefan said, trying to make things easier for Evelyn, even just for a little bit. Elena looked down sadly as she thought about her Sister, but then looked back at Stefan and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V. Back at the Boarding house**

I was stood in the shadows, next to the window. I wanted to test the ring but I wasn't sure if it would work. Over the remainder of the night both me and Damon both watched over Vicki, though Damon did it reluctantly. We had also been doing a bit of bonding, though it was mainly him teaching me how to control my strength, the speed and he also made me aware the was a 'humanity' button and I could now feel at the back of my mind. I didn't want to switch it off, I liked having my emotions, even if it was hard, plus I didn't want to risk anyone getting killed because of me. Or at least just yet.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it." I heard Damon speak, I knew he was on the phone to Stefan, but by his choice of words, it had gone straight to voicemail. The I watch as he looked towards Vicki. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch. Please."

"That's a first. You actually caring about a piece of furniture. I thought you said it wasn't your kind of thing?" I said, making him look towards me. He smirked.

"True. But I don't wanna hear you or Stefan babbling or complaining in my ear. What are you doing?" Damon said, looking at me in concern. My hand was wavering the outline of the shadow and light, daring it to touch the sunlight.

"Testing something." I say absentmindedly, while dodging the light, Damon zoomed towards me and pinned me to the wall, successfully stopping me from doing something stupid.

"And are you crazy? You'll burn." Damon said, looking determined to stop me, his eyes wide in shock at the mere thought of me being in the sun.

"Maybe, but I have this." I say, showing him the ring. "This may protect me."

"How did you get that?" Damon asked, studying it. I then went into explaining everything to him, the same thing that I did to Stefan. "That's hard to believe."

"You already knew I wasn't normal. I was having visions when I was alive, and now you don't believe me when I say I'm a faerie/vampire hybrid. Here let me prove it to you that this ring is a daylight ring and then that proves that I'm telling you the truth." I said. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, though I did see him glance down at my lips, then back to my eyes, he leaned in to kiss me but however I wanted it, it was wrong. I placed my hands gently on his chest and pushed him away.

"Alright, but don't blame me if this goes wrong." Damon said carelessly, pretending nothing happened. I looked to him before turning towards the light again, I raised my hand until it was being touched by the warmth of the sun, only to feel nothing happening. I smiled and went to stand in the sun. It was safe. I turned to look at Damon, I was the one smirking now.

"Yeah, don't even start." He said before going back to stand over Vicki. He studied her neck.

"I got you good, didn't I? Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." Damon said, before biting into his own wrist and then pressed it against Vicki's lips. "Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it."

"So you do have a bit of kindness in you." I say teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I blame you for that." He said, and I couldn't help but shake my head at that. I shook my head before walking towards the front door. "And where are you going?"

"I… Have something that I need to do. I'll be back later." I said being zooming out the door. I stopped somewhere in the middle of the woods before grabbing my phone. Stefan sent me a text. He was with Elena, telling her everything, he also told me where to find them. I zoomed over to where they were.

"Wait. How long have you..." I heard Elena ask when I found them.

"He's been 17 years old since 1864." I said, walking up to them.

"Oh, my god." Elena said, then realized who said it. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I saw Stefan stiffen. "Evie! Where have you been?! I've been so worried about you."

"It's not easy for me to say but I…" I stopped, feeling scared to even tell her.

"What is it? What's happened?" Elena asked, worried and scared hit her expression and I couldn't help but feel that too. She looked at Stefan, who looked away sadly, then she looked back at me, her eyes wide in denial. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yes Elena, I am." I said nervously.

"NO! You can't be a vampire!? WHY!? How long?!" Elena yelled, pain filled her voice, tears filled her eyes, I went to hug her but she took a step away. My heart dropped.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" I cried out, falling to my knees. "It happened last night, Damon managed to compel me yesterday, he fed on me until I died. I didn't know I had vampire blood in my system! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Elena nodded, but still didn't look happy. "I don't hate you, but I'm gonna need time to deal with this."

"Alright, I can handle that." I sniffed, slowly standing up. "Stefan, please continue with explaining it all to Elena."

He nodded. "You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half century before the Boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends."

I went to listen fully but I was starting to zone out a bit, I was a little surprised. I was having a vision and so soon after becoming a vampire.

* * *

 **~Vision~**

" _Where am I?" I said looking around me. I saw that I was standing out a large mansion like house, I heard noises. I turned to see what it was, my eyes widened as I saw horses pulling carriages and people wearing the olden styles clothes._

" _Wait. Where did you learn this game?" I heard Stefan's voice speak up, I looked to see him run out the house, followed by Damon. The two looked very different yet at the same time, the same as their present selves. Damon looked the same except for the fact he had curly hair, oh how I can't wait to tease him about that._

" _Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon said, throwing what looked like a football._

" _Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked as he caught the ball, I would be laughing but my eyes widened greatly. A girl, looking around my age, came out to join the two but what shocked me was that she looked like Elena, exactly like Elena. Does that mean both me and Elena are doppelgangers? Was this Katherine? I was taking a pretty good guess if this was her._

" _Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" Katherine asked, coming to stand in front of Stefan, a smile on her face._

" _Uh, well, you could, uh… you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan said as Damon went to stand behind his little Brother._

" _Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine taunted before grabbing the ball and ran away from the two._

" _Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." Damon said, looking at Stefan, and before he went to chase Katherine he spoke once more. "If you don't do it, I will."_

 **~End of vision~**

* * *

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..." Elena said, surprised.

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan said, looking calm.

"All because you loved the same girl 145 years ago?" Elena said, though I did notice she paused to count how many years it had been since then.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan said, and I felt dozy again.

* * *

 **~Vision~**

" _Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine said, after having a little race with Stefan. Stefan looked tired but before he could answer, someone else beat him._

" _What would you like it to be?" Damon said, I looked at him in shock, my jaw would have dropped to the ground. He was wearing the military outfit, he had been a part of the civil war. And I couldn't help but think it suited him, if not made him seem rather more handsome._

" _They extended your leave?" Stefan asked, hugging his Brother, and THAT was something I thought I'd never see, but then this was before they had started 'fighting' and 'hating' one another._

" _I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said, and I rolled my eyes at that, well one part of him hasn't changed then, too cocky for his own good, and one that would get him into trouble most likely._

" _Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan laughed, amused by his Brother's actions._

" _Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine said, cutting into the conversation, with a flirtatious smirk on her face._

" _How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked politely._

" _Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Katherine said, and here's where I see the selfishness in her, I'm silently glad Elena wasn't like that, well, most of the time._

" _With pleasure. I would be honoured." Both the Brothers said, both bowing to her in a gentlemanly way._

" _The smart and kind Salvatore Brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine said, giggling as she walked around them and left them in the garden._

 **~End of vision~**

* * *

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan explained, frowning at the memory, which I most likely saw.

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena said, nodding.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan said.

"So he was upset." I said, pitching in. After all, this story I was still trying to figure out what happened, how to help them both.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan said, pausing slightly before continuing to explain. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked, confused.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan said, pausing again as he picked up a pile of cloth and I could tell what it was without asking. "She could control my mind and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not."

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked, watching as Stefan unwrapped the ring from the cloth.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan said, looking down at the piece of jewellery with a thoughtful look.

"No. Don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena begged.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan said looking at Elena sadly.

"And how is that?" Elena asked, but the answer was obvious, it lingered in the air around us.

"By hurting you." I said, looking at her grimly. I look to Stefan. "I'm heading back to the Boarding house, message me if you need me."

"Alright." Stefan says, smiling to me. I look at Elena, smiling briefly before zooming off and it wasn't long did I once again find myself back at the large house. I was that Vicki was dancing around the place. I raised an eyebrow at that, before looking at Damon who shrugged before drinking some of the bottle of bourbon he was holding.

"What's going on?" I ask, though I regretted ever speaking up because Vicki grabbed me and forced me to dance with her. I could see Damon, at the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no, he is still into you Evelyn, he won't listen unless you're mentioned. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that." Vicki said

"Jeremy, huh? Yours and Elena's brother?" Damon asked, looking at me pointedly.

"Yeah." I said, though this wasn't a conversation I wanted as I finally managed to pull away from Vicki.

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Vicki said, making Damon smirk, though I briefly saw him look towards me but then back to Vicki.

"I know." Damon replied shortly, taking another gulp of his bourbon.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated. Except when it isn't. No more talking. Let's dance." Damon asked, making us both look at him, Vicki seemed curious, but I looked at him sadly, Damon walked up to me. "Come, Evie! Join us! It'll be more fun."

I sighed, I was gonna regret this. "Fine, but only if you let me have some of that."

"You like the good stuff. Another perk for me! Help yourself, you're a special case." Damon said flirtatiously, handing me the bottle. I sighed again before taking two rather BIG gulps before Damon grabbed my hand and we dance, my body swaying against his.

I would never admit this out loud, but this was really fun, I took another gulp before I turned around and wrapped my arms around Damon's neck, his hands cupping my waist, he smirked. Soon his lips were on mine, and yet we still managed to keep dancing. I lasted just a few seconds before I was dancing on the tabled, Vicki was dancing, pretty much everywhere, and Damon, he was upstairs on the balcony on the wrong side of the fence, with his shirt unbuttoned. I couldn't help but admire the view, but before he could notice, I took another gulp from the bottle before dancing around like Vicki, I was drunk, but I didn't care.

Soon all three of us where dancing our ways up the stairs and into a room. Stefan's room. Vicki pounced on the bed, messing up the sheets, while Damon was destroying practically everything he was able to touch with the sun being in the way and I? I had stopped to just watch, but when those two calmed down they went into a more slower dance, a slow waltz. I of course was still watching but was sat on Stefan's bed.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki said, explaining her life, I knew some of this of course through Matt, but I could help but to feel bad for those two. They've been through a lot, what with a set of parents who don't care much about their kids. It's no wonder Vicki was messed up in the head at times, I keep forgetting that detail.

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon said, and I went to yell at him for that comment but Vicki spoke up.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Vicki said.

"Matt won't marry Elena, he can't. Have you forgotten he and Elena broke up?" I asked.

"Thanks for trying Evie, but I still stand by what I say." Vicki said to me, looking at me with sad eyes.

"You are so damaged." Damon commented, and at this point, I didn't bother.

"Yep." She agreed, I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon said, calm as ever.

"Nope, none." Vicki agreed again.

"I think I know what can help you." Damon said, I looked at him confused, then I saw that look in his eyes, mine widened.

"So what's that?" Vicki asked, pulling away slightly.

"DAMON NO!" I screamed at him, getting up to stop him. But I was too late.

"Death." Damon said before snapping her neck. I watch in shock as he dropped her dead body on the floor before stepping over her and walked towards me.

"Why the fuck did you do that!? Is death the only solution to everything?!" I growled at him. I was angry, one minute we were having fun and now he goes and does this.

"And do you think that I care? How very naïve of you to think that." Damon spoke, standing in front of me.

"Naïve or not, you shouldn't have done that! What should I say to Jeremy!? Or to Matt!? Vicki doesn't deserve this no one does and you just ruined her life, her future!" I growled again, he glared at me.

"Well that's not my problem." Damon spoke again, and I was taken back by that.

"Not you problem… Then what about me, am I not your problem too? You killed me as well, forced me to live like this! I can't properly go to college, can't get married, or have kids! I won't grow old like I had planned. I had a life that I had planned and now, I can't have any of that! So how is it not your problem, when you are making a decision on what happens with our lives!?" I yelled, before slapping his face. "You are one selfish bastard. In all honesty, I'm glad Katherine originally picked Stefan over you. You don't deserve anything!"

Damon growled, and I knew then that I had over stepped my boundaries. But before he could do anything, I zoomed out of there and went home. Probably a bad idea. I went to open the front door, but then I found myself unable to get through the barrier. Shit, I needed to be invited in, how could I forget.

"Evelyn? What you doing out there?" Jeremy asked, walking down the stairs.

"Uhh, opened the door but dozed off before taking another step." I replied quickly, he shook his head.

"You're so scatter-brained you know. But come in, and close the door, you're bring in the wind and it's cold." Jeremy said, and I silently thanked him for the invitation as I stepped through the barrier and closed the door.

"So where have you been? We've been a little worried since you never came home last night. We tried phoning you but you wouldn't pick up." Jeremy spoke, and then guilt creeped up. I felt bad due to the fact I'd have to lie to him.

"Oh, uh, I was…" I hesitated, unsure what to say but had to quickly think of something. "I was at a friend's house, we had a movie marathon. I ended up falling asleep. Forgot to message you, Elena and Jenna. Sorry."

He nodded, he had accepted the excuse. "Alright, but I would seriously consider mentioning something next time. Jenna was practically having kittens."

I laughed at that. "Alright Jer-Bear."

He smiled briefly, and went to speak when we heard the doorbell. Jeremy yelled as he walked towards the door. "Coming!"

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said, letting herself in. I walked towards something, surprised to even see her here. I went to speak, but was cut off.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked, hugging the girl gently.

"It's good. Everything's good." Vicki spoke, but her voice was slurry. I ran to the kitchen, though I tried to go at 'human' speed, and poured Vicki a glass of water. I turned to see them entering the room. I offered her the drink.

"Hey Vicki, here, this might help." I said as she gently took the glass. Though she looked surprised to see me here.

"Thanks." She said, going to sit on the floor as she rested her back against a counter door.

"Did something happen?" Jeremy asked, kneeling down next to her, I wanted to pull him away, but I feared that would either make things worse for Vicki or make Jeremy suspicious.

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" Vicki asked, or more like moaned out as she seemed to be in pain. I went to make her a sandwich, still minding my speed. I had to really fight the urge to do things in vampire speed.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy asked, worried.

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki said.

"Jer, take her upstairs and put her in your bed. Here's a ham sandwich for her. I'll call Matt." I said, he nodded and helped her up before taking the plate that I was offering him. I didn't want to call Matt, it was Stefan I needed but I did as I said and called Matt.

" _Hello?_ " Matt answered after the third ring.

"Hey Mattie, it's Evie." I say, though while I was having this conversation with Matt, I kept my ears open in case something happened upstairs.

" _Oh, hey Evie, what's wrong?_ " Matt answered, sounding happy.

"It's Vicki. She is currently over at my place, just turned up but she doesn't seem to be alright. Do you mind coming over here to help?" I asked, and then I heard Matt groan.

" _What's happened? Is she alright?_ " Matt asked, sounding worried. With my vampire hearing, I could hear him pick up a set of keys, locking his house door and walking to what I'd assume would be his car.

"I'm not 100% sure, but she seems high, not to mention she claims that her head hurts badly." I say to him.

" _Alright, I'll be over in five minutes. And Evie?_ " Matt spoke.

"Yes?" I ask.

" _Thank you._ " Matt said before hanging up. I smiled. Before sending Stefan a quick text.

" **Stefan. You need to come quickly to mine and Elena's house. Damon turned Vicki into a vampire. She's in transition at the moment but she's here and Jeremy is with her. Matt's also on the way."** I texted, hoping he'd get the message soon as I 'jogged' up the stairs to check on the two that I was worried about. Vicki was currently sat comfortably in Jeremy's bed eating the sandwich, though she looked like she wasn't enjoying it.

"How are you feeling?" I ask almost quietly, knowing how bad her head must hurt, after all, I'm going through it myself.

"My head still hurts, and this sandwich doesn't really stop me from being hungry." Vicki complained, I looked to Jeremy.

"Jer, want to go get Vicki another glass of water? I want to ask Vicki something, and don't worry, I won't pester her too much." I said calmly, though I was worried on how this will go.

"Sure." Jeremy said before getting up, kissing Vicki on the forehead then left us two girls alone. I walked over to her before sitting down so that I was eye level with her.

"Do you know what's happening to you?" I asked her calmly.

"I think so. Damon said I was dead. And that I will want blood." Vicki said.

"As much as I don't want to agree with him, that is what you're craving right now, that is the 'hunger' that you are currently feeling. You need to make that choice if you want to feed or not, but it won't get any easier." I said, making her look at me sadly. "And your emotions are also going to be all over the place, it's natural. Just say to yourself that you can get through this."

"How can you be so calm? How do you know all this?" Vicki asked, sniffing back a sob.

"Because I'm going through it too, though I've fed, I'm still learning myself." I said to her, she looked surprised but then narrowed her eyes.

"Stop lying." She growled, and I sighed.

"Then look at my eyes and then say it again." I said, forcing my eyes to change, and when she gasped, I knew my face had changed to a monster's.

"H... How..?" Vicki said, but before I could answer her, I heard Matt's car pull up, and Jeremy going to answer the door. Following the steps that Stefan told me, my face changed back quickly.

"Wait here, do NOT move." I said before leaving and heading downstairs. But as I reached the bottom step, my phone buzzed.

" **I'm on my way, bringing Elena with me. She knows everything now, except for your 'gift'. We'll be there soon. Stefan."** I read, I smiled, feeling relief. I wasn't going to be alone in this situation. The only other thing that I needed to worry about other than Vicki was telling Elena I was also part Faerie and that I've been having these visions. Jeremy opened the door, letting Matt in.

"Where is she?" Matt asked frantically, looking at both of us.

"She's upstairs. Follow me." I said, leading Matt up with Jeremy close behind.

"What's she on?" Matt asked, sounding nervous.

"I don't know…" Jeremy answered, before Matt looked at me.

"….I'm not sure either… All I know is she needs help." I said before walking into Jeremy's room, Matt rushed to his Sister's side.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt asked quietly, remembering what I had told him over the phone.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." Vicki said after I gave her a warning look.

"Ok, where's it hurt?" Matt asked.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum…there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Vicki complained.

"Ok, well…." Matt said, reaching towards her but before she could doing anything she stood up and backed away.

"No. Just leave me alone." Vicki yelled, walking out of the room.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt said as we all followed her down the stairs.

"Just turn it off!" Vicki shouted, close to screaming.

"Vicki! Calm down!" I spoke, going to stand in front of her, but she dodged and kept walking.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." Vicki said, coming to stand in front of the TV, the TV sound is inaudible. Well at least it would be if you were human, my eyes widened, could she have blown her cover? And on the screen showed three dead bodies that were covered, exactly where I had found Damon last night. Jeremy walked forwards, grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"... Horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." The Logan Fell said as it was him who was presenting.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said, my blood went cold. Oh how I was glad that he had left early then, I would have really have killed Damon if he had gotten to my younger Brother.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked, but all of our attention was still on the TV.

"... Homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." Logon continued on before I turned to look back at Vicki, a look of horror crossed her face, twisted in pain too. Those bodies were her friends, and it pained me to know that she was getting more and more upset as the day goes.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said, going to grab the phone, only to be stopped by Vicki. I was silently glad, not wanting the police involved either.

"No. Don't." Vicki said, grabbing her Brother's arm, successfully stopping him.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked, going up to Vicki, but I saw the look in her eye, the anger that twisted into her expression. I gently push Jeremy out of the way, and just in time too, as Vicki violently pushed me, making me fly halfway across the room. I hit the hard side of the couch, and successfully pushing it out of place. I groaned.

"Evie! Are you okay?!" Jeremy exclaimed, running to my side, worry in his voice and expression.

"Evie, are you ok?" Matta asked as well, concerned for me, though he was still standing by Vicki who looked shock.

"I'm fine…" I said, sitting up. They had looks of doubt on their faces, I sighed. "Really, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Damn, Vick." Matt said, sounding disappointed as he turned towards his sister, and it was just then that both Elena and Stefan appeared.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, looking confused, though she briefly looked at me then went to stand by Jeremy.

"She's really messed up." Matt said, watching as Stefan went over to speak to Vicki.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Stefan said softly, his voice nearly as quiet as a whisper, he then turned to both Matt and Jeremy. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked after the boys left, and faced me.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly, scared to face her but in the end, I had to face her, so I did.

"What is it?" Elena asked, worried.

"She's transitioning." I said, hoping she'd get it.

"Transitioning to what?" Elena asked, pushing me to answer.

"A vampire." I said, making her eyes go wide as she let out a gasp.

"What?" Elena spoke, flabbergasted, I went to answer her but Stefan returned, and I had to hide the sigh of relief that I was explaining this on my own.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explained, he had clearly heard us talking.

"H… How does she do that?" Elena asked, worried. She was mostly talking to Stefan, I knew that, but her eyes were on me.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan explained.

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena again asked, her eyes clearly showed she didn't want to hear the answer.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan said, and I saw that Elena was trying not to cry, especially while she was looking at me. Vicki wasn't on her mind. I was. Clearly trying to see me as I was struggling on making that same decision.

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena said, sounding worried, paranoid and quite upset, not that I blamed her, all this was lot to take in.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan said, trying to calm my sister down as she paced the length of the kitchen.

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena asked.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan said, looking calm.

"The same choice you both made?" Elena spoke, looking at us, and I couldn't help but flinch at that as her words were filled with disgust and hate. It was then did we here yelling and screaming coming from upstairs did we seem to forget our little spat and coming running towards the stairs, only to see Vicki bolting down them and out the house.

"Vick! Vick!" Matt called out for her, as he went after her but when we all got out, Vicki was gone.

"She was fine, and then she just… She just freaked out." Jeremy explained.

"Jeremy, it isn't your fault! We'll find her." I said, going to stand next to him. He nodded.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt called out to us before running to his truck.

"I can track her." I heard Stefan whisper as he was next to Elena.

"Go." Elena said, barely looking at him. As both Stefan and Matt left, Jeremy walked inside, upset while both me and Elena stood outside looking at each other. "So are you willing to tell me what happened to you?"

"I guess I need too." I said, sitting down on the porch step, and it wasn't long did Elena joined me, and soon I filled her in on everything on my side of the story, that was when it concerned me being a vampire.

"So did Damon turn you? Was it his blood that was inside of you when you… When you died?" Elena asked, though she was hesitant to mention my 'death'.

"Technically, no. Damon killed me, but I didn't have his blood in my system. And to be honest, I don't who it was either. All I know was I had no vervain on me, I got compelled and somewhere in there did I get attacked and given vampire blood." I explained, before sighing. "Elena. I didn't choose this, I didn't want this for myself, if I didn't have you, Jeremy, Jenna or any of our friends, I probably wouldn't of completed the transition. I didn't want to abandon you, especially not after Wickery Bridge."

"I see. I understand what you were getting at now. You were trying to tell me, warn me back at the founder's party, that it was too dangerous knowing this. You knew the secret, and kept it but now you're one of them. It is dangerous knowing. And I know now that you were just trying to protect me." Elena spoke, she was starting to cry a little, I wanted to hug her, but I stopped myself.

"But clearly not very well. You still found out. You still ended up getting into this mess." I said, gritting my teeth, Elena looked at me before hugging me, I was shocked and stayed stock still, she looked up at me confused, that was until I wrapped an arm around her as gently as I could. "I'm still new remember? I was turned a day before Vicki. Last night to be exact. I woke up just as you were knocking on the door to the boarding house."

"Oh god… I must have hurt you. Newly turned and me freaking out over it was the first thing you hear? Evie, I…" Elena went to apologize, but I stopped her.

"It's true that it hurt me, BUT I do understand your reaction to it. I was expecting it, but as a vampire, emotions and personality are heightened, so something I should be able to shrug off, hurt. Don't blame yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I was scared too when I first found out, and what scared me the most was that I could talk to you about it, that I was alone in it." I explained. She nodded and hugging my arm while resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry fro lying to you, and for being horrible towards you."

"It's ok."

"You don't hate me, do you?" I ask nervously, only to get slapped in the back of the head.

"No! Why would I hate you!? I'm disappointed and upset that you died and became a vampire, but I can't hate you, I'm unsure about Stefan and I **LOATHE** Damon for hurting Caroline, and for _killing_ you, but you are my sister, human or vampire, I love you, and nothing can change that." Elena spoke, I nodded slightly before I let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. But what if I told you I wasn't 100% vampire?" I said to her, making Elena look at me in surprise.

"What do you mean? What else could you be?!" Elena said, or more like demanded.

"I'm also part Faerie. I also have these abilities to do things, though at the moment I only have ability to have visions of the past, present and future. It also because of these abilities, sort of, that I found out about vampires." I spoke, I then explained about our ancestor who looks like me, though I didn't tell her that little detail, just said what Julia told me.

"So does that also make me special?" Elena asked, and I had to bite my tongue at that one, I wasn't fully sure, the only similar case to mine is that she looks like Katherine but something told me to stay quiet.

"Not sure to be honest. Have you felt any different recently? Has anything strange happened around you? Minus the vampire of course." I said to her, she seemed to think about it but then shook her head. "Well then, you're more normal than me."

"Let's go in. I'm worried about Jeremy." Elena said, and couldn't help but agree. His girlfriend was having difficulties and he had no idea what was wrong.

* * *

 **~Time skip, later that evening~**

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested as he and Elena cleaned up the dishes after having a lovely dishes, and appearance sake, I had eaten too. Jeremy looked at me. "And why aren't you helping us Evie?"

"Because I was the one who cooked as my part of the routine, but if you want me to clean, you can cook next time." I said, smirking when he cringed at that, I already had my answer.

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena explained.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked, Elena seemed a little unsure, so I spoke up.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." I said calmly.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said sadly.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena spoke, I went to speak up next but I heard a set of footsteps walking onto our porch outside, and with it being night time, I had a pretty good guess at who it was.

"Can you two do me a huge favour?" I said to them, making them stop what they were doing to look at me.

"And what's that?" Jeremy asked, but I was looking at Elena with a meaning looking.

"Can you both go upstairs to your rooms and stay there for a bit? I will call you when I'm done with what I need to do." I said, they both looked confused, but Jeremy left quickly, while Elena stayed behind, she went to ask me a question, but our doorbell rang, a knowing look crossed her face.

"It's Damon." I whispered to her, she looked angry and wanting to storm to the door but I could also tell she was scared. "Go upstairs, now."

"Be careful." Elena said before she too went upstairs. I walked over to the door and quickly opened it and closed it soon after I stepped outside.

"You're afraid. No, I can tell it's Elena that is afraid. Did Stefan fess up?" Damon asked, that smirk on his face showed me he already knew the answer.

"Stefan isn't here Damon. Nothing you want or need is here." I said to him, but soon I found myself pinned to the front door.

"Who says there is nothing here for me? Remember that you are mine." Damon said, his face was so close to mine to the point our noses were almost touching.

"Just stay away from my family, and we're good." I said, pushing him away slightly.

"So where is he then?" Damon asked, walking back a little to look at me properly.

"He's looking for Vicki, even though she's supposed to be your responsibility." I said, making Damon roll his eyes.

"Now where would the fun go if I took responsibility, hmm? And besides, when did you get all judgey? Isn't that's supposed to be your sister's job?" Damon taunted, only for me to slap him across the face.

"I had accepted you, but you are threatening my friend and family, so what would you expect from me? And if I hear one more insult come from you when it concerns Elena, you'll find that bruised cheek won't be the only damage that I will do." I said, glaring at him.

"Oooh, feisty. I like that. Let me ask this, how much did Stefan tell Elena, other than about vampires?" Damon asked, I hesitated, should I tell him? Or should I lie? No, I will tell him, it might bite me in the ass later if I say otherwise.

"She knows about Katherine. That she was the one to turn you. That's all I know, and don't even think of going in there to ask yourself." I said, pushing him away from the front door.

"Fine, but don't forget that you did invite me inside, so I can let myself in whenever I want to." Damon said.

"That maybe so, but I'm here so you won't get to do much." I said to him.

"Fine, well I'm off to find that dork of a brother of mine. Tell Elena to be careful who she should invite into the house." Damon said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." I said quickly, making Damon pause. I ran back in to see that Elena had come back down.

"I'm going with Damon. I think if we find Stefan, we find Vicki." I said to her, hugging her gently, and I went to walk back out, only for her to grab my hand.

"Don't go. He's too dangerous. You may be a vampire now, but he's stronger, he'll kill you." Elena pleadingly said.

"And I promise that I will not ever die on you again. I will be back, ok?" I said before cupping her cheek gently before leaving to follow Damon, who was actually waiting for me. "You waited."

"You said you were coming with me." Damon said, and for a millisecond I thought I saw a more gentle side to him, but I shook it when he soon smirked. "So, shall we run away together?"

"Stop joking Damon and let's go." I said, and soon we were running through the dark forest, and when we got there, we saw Stefan bleeding on the muddy floor with Logan Fell hovering over him as he was about to kill him with a stake.

"Stefan!" I called out but Damon raced over and bit into Logan so hard it ripped his throat out before throwing him away. I went to Stefan's side, and being brave I pulled out the bullet that he had been shot with. Damon took it from me.

"It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon said, looking down at Stefan. Stefan groaned slightly as he shifted to get the ring out of his jeans pocket before handing it over to Damon.

"That was all you cared about, wasn't it?" I asked, appalled.

"Pretty much." Damon spoke as he put it back on.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan called out, horrified, I turned to see Vicki feeding from Logan, I groaned at knowing what was gonna happen. Vicki stopped, and looked down at what she had just down, a look of complete terror on her own face.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said before disappearing once again.

"Oops." Damon spoke, clearly not truly caring. I went to yell at him but he seemed to have already noticed something, and I knew he'd ignore me. I watched as he walked away, I sighed before turning back to Stefan.

"What should we do?" I asked, worried.

"Right now, we should go back to Elena, and then after, we need to find Vicki and help her." Stefan said as he sat up slowly.

"Are you alright now? Do you need to feed?" I ask him slowly, unsure if I should be asking this.

"I'm fine. But what about you?" Stefan asked, motioning towards Logan.

"I feel thirsty but I know it's because I'm new." I said.

"There is the option to try the same diet as me." Stefan offered, I knew he was trying to help but I needed to do this my own way.

"Thanks Stefan but I'm gonna try to learn how to control this while being on human blood. I hate it but it is something I'm gonna have to live with." I said. Stefan looked at me for a second before nodding.

"Alright, I understand. But I am here for you if you should ever need my help." Stefan said.

"Thank you Stefan, I do appreciate it." I said, and it wasn't long did we run back to my house, only to see Elena outside. Wanting to give these two some privacy, I went inside and straight upstairs. I sighed when I thought about everything that was happening and coming to a hard decision, I started packing a bag with a few of my clothes.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?" I heard Jeremy say, he was in the doorway to my bedroom.

"I'm not going far and it'll only be for a few days, promise. I'm just gonna stay over at a friend's house for a bit." I said, though I did truly wonder how long I'd have to stay away until I was confident that **I** wouldn't hurt my family.

"But you seem upset. So I think you're running away from something." Jeremy said, his eyes narrowing down.

"And I am fine, just want to spend time with a friend and in some way I do want to clear my head from something. You've had a long day, go to bed." I said, gently pushing him out of the room before finishing up. It didn't take me long and soon I was on the porch as Elena was turning away from Stefan, only to pause at the sight of me like this.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving!?" Elena spoke urgently as she rushed to my side.

"I… I'm gonna be staying over at the boarding house for a few days, I'm not confident enough to live with you, Jeremy and Jenna while I'm like this. You see the state Stefan's in and he's over 100 years old, and here I am scared I will hurt you. I want to fully learn how to control this, but while I'm doing that, I can't be here." I spoke, trying to bite back the tears, knowing full well she'd stop me from going. I went to walk past her, bag in hand. "I'm sorry."

"But, wait…!" Elena cried.

"No, don't even think about trying to get me to change my mind on this! Do you really think I want to leave? This is my home, you are my family and I love you. But that is why I cannot risk you all getting hurt because of me. You've seen Vicki, and how she was acting, you've seen the damage vampires can do. Let me learn how to control myself before I can confident live beside you once more." I pleaded, she looked at me sadly before running to hug me.

"Okay. But please call me, I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave but if this is what will help you then fine. I will support it, but it doesn't mean I'm happy with it." Elena said, I nodded before giving her a shaky goodbye and left and as soon as I entered the boarding house and closed myself inside, I collapsed.

I couldn't help it. I cried for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **Soooooo? What did you think of that? Evelyn's a vampire now, or well a hybrid at that! I was originally thinking of having her turned in fool me once with Anna killing her in front of Damon of in seasons 2 Plan B with her dying with Katherine's blood in her system. But in the end, even though a small part of me was saying , this is too soon, I thought it add a bit more drama for when Elena would find out.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope that you really enjoyed reading this chapter/story, and thank you for the reviews and comments, I do read them all as you guys motivate me and inspire me to write. I am also open for ideas because thm is some episodes were I'm unsure on how to add Evelyn into them.**

 **Anyways, thanks once again,**

 **Bexxie21 :)**


	7. Haunted

**Author's note: Hiya guys, sorry for the long wait. I've got a bit of writer's block, not to mention work had me very tired all the time and I never could find the time to myself to do this. But here it is, the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show or any of the characters with the exception of Evelyn.**

* * *

 **~Haunted~**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"See you bro!" Tyler spoke as he left the school gym, it was late in the evening and the sun had long set, he crossed the car park before getting into his car.

"Hi Ty!" Vicki spoke, suddenly appearing next to him in the passenger seat, shaking and looking down as to hide her face, successfully making the boy jump, before he turned to look at her with an alarming expression.

"Whoa Vicki? Everyone's looking for you." Tyler said, calming down, only to grow worried at the state she was in.

"I know." Vicki said, shaking.

"What's wrong Vic?" Tyler asked, worried and considering to take her home.

"I'm so cold." Vicki responded, still shaking.

"Are you on drugs. Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler said, unsure what to do.

"I wish." Vicki spoke, humourless amusement radiating in her voice. Tyler grew confused, didn't understand what was going on, but he felt scared, not that he'd openly admit that, but Vicki was starting to freak him out.

"What happened in those wood ,Vicky? Those kids that were killed,What did you see?" Tyler asked, still worried.

"I'm so scared." Vicki shook even more, rocking herself as to soothe herself, feeling thirsty.

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." Tyler spoke as he reached over to her, trying to comfort a girl he thought was crying.

"I can't control it." Vicki said, looking at Tyler even though she somewhat tried to keep a little bit of distance between the two of them, even when it was very difficult for the newly-turned vampire.

"Control what?" Tyler asked, confused.

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicki whined, as she started to feel uncomfortable, as the thirst in the back of her throat grew stronger.

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?" Tyler asked, trying to get a straight answer, growing a little impatient.

"I want it. I am so hungry,Ty." Vicki said as she went to hug him.

"Okay,look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look,let just get you home, Vicky. Okay, what is wrong with you?" Tyler said, growing alarmed more as he spoke, and as Vicki went to bite into his neck, she was suddenly thrown out of the car and soon was being held back by Stefan. Tyler who had been pushed to the floor during the time tried getting up onto his feet, though doing so clumsily.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicki growled, unhappy to have been interrupted from her meal.

"What's going on here,Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asks, looking at Stefan.

"You don't talk." Damon spoke, as he walked up from behind Tyler.

"Why not? You steal my girlfriend? And now this? Screw you, dude." Tyler snapped, glaring at the older vampire

"'Dude' really? 'Dude'." Damon said, not letting Tyler's words get to him, even if he did find the guy irritating.

"Damon,don't." Stefan warned, now debating if he should try to protect Tyler.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot? And besides, I'm sure Evie will love being free from someone who gives her a hard time." Damon spoke, smirking, only for Tyler to hit Damon in the face.

"Ooh ! Don't you hurt him." Vicki yelled, trying desperately to escape Stefan's grasp. Damon takes Tyler by the neck, lifting him up.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon compelled before throwing the confused jock over the car, before the three vampires zoomed away, and when Tyler looked back up, he was alone and not remembering anything.

Back at the boarding house, the three vampires soon relaxed just before spotten a blonde who was waiting for them, a look of worry on her face.

"I see you found Vicki. Was everything okay?" Evelyn asked, worried as she started inspecting Vicki, making sure the girl was alright.

"Found her at school. Almost had dinner with that Ex-boytoy of yours." Damon spoke, an arrogant smirk on his face, which was replied with a look of disapproval.

"Please tell me Tyler is still alive?" Evelyn spoke, walking up to Damon, glaring. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"It was tempting. What would happen if I did?" Damon asked, his smirk growing. Evelyn growled, before fisting his shirt into her hands glaring into his face.

"Damon! Tell me, now, or so help me, I will slaughter you one piece at a time!" Evelyn growled angrily, only for Stefan to step in by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tyler's fine. We just had to compel him to forget." Stefan said soothingly, and Evelyn soon found herself calming down as she let go of Damon's shirt.

"Thanks Stefan, at least I know that one of you I can trust with a straight answer." She spoke, glaring at Damon before walking off.

"Ouch, that hurts princess, it really does." Damon spoke flirting with the girl, only for him to receive the finger that she threw over her shoulder, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

 **Next Morning – Gilbert House**

Elena wakes up in her bed room, sighing as she thinks about Evelyn before getting up and walks into the bathroom, only to see Jeremy there.

"Sorry." Elena spoke apologetic, going to leave, only for her Brother to stop her.

"Oh, no , it's cool, I'm done." Jeremy says, throwing the towel to one side and went to leave the bathroom.

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Elena spoke suspiciously, usually he woke up late.

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..."Jeremy said, sounding worried for his girlfriend, and a bit impatient due to Elena stopping him.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asks, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asks incredulously, surprised that Elena would come up with such an idea as 'going to school'.

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena said, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, you're lips keep moving. I don't know why." Jeremy says, before leaving the bathroom. Elena groaned, needing Evelyn and yet she knew it wasn't going to happen just yet.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

I groaned awake as the sunlight hit my back, knowing that things will probably hit. I know Vicki was in Stefan's room with that said vampire. And as for Damon.

"Morning sleepyhead. Have any lovely dreams about me?" Damon smirked as he looked down at me, laying above the covers on the opposite side of this huge bed I had accommodated.

"Damon? What the hell?" I groaned out, trying to remember where I was. Oh yeah, I was in a guest bedroom, and typically the one furthest away from Damon's bedroom. I slowly sat up, bones popping in my back as I stretched a little. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Technically this isn't your room, this house is mine and Stefan's, you're the one barging in. And as for why I'm here, I wanted to personally wake my princess up." Damon spoke teasing a little, though also flirty. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, I need a shower and to get changed." I said, getting up, only for him to speed in front of me before I could take one step towards the bathroom.

"Ooh, I love that idea. Me and you, all wet." Damon said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"No Damon, I'm going to shower alone. You need to get out!" I spoke, pushing him towards the door that exited out the the hallway.

"Aww, come on! You'll love the attention I'd give ya! And besides, you know I'll eventually get you so why wait?!" Damon spoke, teasing and yet also serious.

"What makes you think I still want to give you a chance after everything that you've done?" I asked incredulously. Was he really this stupid? That I'd still want him like that?

"Just remember that I do love a challenge, the more harder it is, the more I enjoy it. And just so you know, it's that feisty side of you that has me wanting you, so you will need to give up sweetheart. I will have you as mine." Damon purred out, as one of his hand cupped my chin gently, his thumb stroking the skin that it touched. I pulled back.

"Only in your dreams. Now OUT!" I spoke, yelling the last part. Damon put his hands up in surrender before finally leaving the room, giving me some privacy. After my shower and getting changed into decent clothes I was soon sat next to Vicki in Stefan's room, while I was also trying to ignore Damon who was at Stefan's desk reading a newspaper, she was worried about Matt, especially when they both knew he was worrying about her.

"Vicki, use my phone to ring him, I'm sure it would help the both of you." I said, offering her my phone. She took it, a look of gratitude on her face before she found Matt's number and rang it.

"Yeah?" I heard Matt answer from his side of the line.

"Matty?" Vicki spoke, her voice a little bit hoarse but none the less, we could still understand what she was saying.

"Vicky, where are you? Are you okay? And is Evie with you?" Matt asked, his voice a little frantic, and a heavy amount of worry was also there.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Evie's sitting right next to me." Vicki spoke, a brief glance towards me before looking at the floor.

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come to get you. Or pass Evie the phone so I can talk to her." Matt said, I looked at her expectantly.

"No. Matty , I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me." Vicki spoke before hanging up. She passed the phone back to me, looking a little unhappy. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicky, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said, looking at her softly and yet it was like I was looking at a stern father.

"Stefan's right. It's not easy, I may be a day older than you, but I'm still learning how to control. I here so that I can learn control, so that I don't risk hurting those that I love." I spoke

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon spoke, as he was reading unusually serious, and for once I was also worried about that. I felt that Damon was right, someone is covering it up. I then saw that Damon was holding a pocket watch, one that Jeremy was supposed to have.

"What is that?" Vicki asked, looking at the pocket watch. I walked up to Damon.

"The better question is, why do you have it Damon? That belongs to Jeremy." I spoke, taking the watch from him, before looking at it. It was different from when I last saw it and I grew confused.

"This is a very special, very old compass. Logan Fell had it on him. What was he doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asked, taking it back from me, winking as he did so. I glared back.

"Well , if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan said, grinning a little, sounding hopeful.

"Ooh, that sounds like an excellent idea Steffie! Why don't you leave Damon?" I spoke, hopeful, even though I was also teasing Damon just for the fun of it. I smirked when he frowned a little at that.

"We should be all worried." Damon spoke, that seemed to be directed at Stefan, before looking at me more closely. "And you would be bored without me, this town would be too dull with a little drama and flirtyness."

"As if." I glared, his smirk not leaving his face, only growing.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked suddenly, changing the subject completely. Stefan then walked over to his desk and grabbed a mug. From what I could smell, it was blood, and since it smelled slightly different from normal and knowing Stefan's taste, I could tell it was animal blood.

"Here." Stefan said, passing it to Vicki. He turned to look at me then. "I've got some for you too if you're hungry."

"I'm good for now. But thanks." I said with a smile, before I turned to Vicki as she started to sniff at the blood.

"What is it?" Vicki asked, unsure of what she was smelling, not that I blamed her, it smelt different than the human blood.

"It's what you're craving." I said, she looked at me briefly, before going back to sniffing at it, trying to figure out what it is.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef, Evie?" Damon spoke, grinning at us.

"What is it?" Vicki asks, looking at me, then at Stefan.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon spoke jokingly.

"Shut up Damon, you're not helping!" I spoke, glaring at the guy. He shook his head before looking back down at the compass.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan said, ignoring me and Damon. After another brief hesitation, she finally started drinking the blood.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon said, and the moment he finished speaking, Vicki seemed to have perked up at that, looking at Damon with a hopeful look. I glared darkly at Damon, not happy.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked, sounding very hopeful, looking from Damon to Stefan.

"Yeah." Damon said, as if backing up Vicki. It felt like two kids backing each other up when they're trying to persuade a parent to give them something. It wasn't working, not for a minute.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan said, making me look at him, he knows I'm on human and yet he wasn't persuading me to join him. Then again Vicki has less control than me and I haven't killed. Or at least not consciously anyway, making me feel guilt about Zack all over again.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy. Evie has managed to do it, so I don't see how you can't." Damon spoke, making Vicki look at me, she seemed jealous that I was allowed to feed on human and yet she couldn't.

"That's only because I seem to have more control over the thirst." I said glaring at Damon. "Which is unusual by normal standards."

"No,no ,no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan spoke, trying to get Vicki's attention back, making the girl sulk once again.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon said, folding up the newspaper which I hadn't notice him grab once again.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions , they define who we are." Stefan said, making Vicki look at him, I smiled at that, he was guiding her, but not ordering her what to do.

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here." Damon said, ruining the moment once again before finally getting up and leaving.

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked, I looked to Stefan, he nodded before I too git up and followed Damon downstairs.

"Following me now." Damon asks, smirking down at me as I fell into step with him.

"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice but to help Stefan fix a problem that you caused." I spoke, looking up at him.

"You don't have to you know. You do have a choice on what you want to do. Like how you chose to leave your house and family and to live here." Damon spoke, stopping us and had placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"I would have stayed, but I'm a newly turned vampire myself, and as tempting as it is to run back there, I know that I need to wait a little longer." I sighed, shaking my head. " I just hate the fact that I still don't know who it was that gave me vampire blood when you and Stefan were the only vampires in town at the time."

"Hey, we'll find them. And I'll kill them." Damon said, sounding unusually calm, unlike the cocky side of him.

"Thanks, Damon." I said, offering him a smile.

"Are you actually smiling at me? Have I finally gotten under that shell of yours? And here I thought you were gonna be a challenge!" Damon said, smirking. There's the cockiness I know.

"And thats were you ruin it." I said, and when I went to walk away, Damon pulled me back and pinned me to the wall. "Damon! What are you doi-"

He kissed me then, one hand on my waist, the other on my neck, holding me there, while my were on his shoulders, and due to his strength compared to mine, I couldn't push him off. I gave up then, and just as I started kissing him back, I could feel his tongue, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, letting him enter, and we fought for dominance, which he won and soon he was trailing kisses down my throat, his hands now exploring my body, one on my thigh which forced me the wrap my legs around his waist, and his other hand was on my back, underneath my T-shirt, rubbing at the skin sensually. I moaned as he rolled his hips into me and I felt his bump that was going through his jeans. He kissed my collarbone before he kissed his way back up to my lips, but before he could rip my T-shirt from my body, the doorbell rang. I listened out to who it could be, and it was a solid minute later did I realise it was my Sister. I unhooked myself from Damon and zoomed down to the basement as I heard Damon calm himself down before going to open the door for Elena.

"Is Stefan and Evie here?" I heard Elena speak as I reached the fridge that Stefan kept all the animal blood.

"Yep!" Damon replied, sounding satisfied and teasing, I shook my head, thinking about what just happened between the two of us. I really need to find a way for me to NOT be attracted to the guy, but he makes it so hard.

"Where are they?" Elena asked, sounding very serious and in no mood to talk to him, not that I blamed her.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'." Damon relied sarcastically.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena asked, I could hear the glare in her voice. I groaned, thinking how stupid she is to be saying that to Damon's face, even if me and Stefan were here.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant?" Damon said, sounding amused. Good, he didn't seem angry.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena said, as I slowly started walking back, still listening into the conversation.

"Yes, you would." Damon said, I had to bite back the growl I was around the corner from the front door now and was watching them.

"But I'm not." Elena spoke, frowning.

"Yet." Damon said, which made me growl at that one, he smirked looking over his shoulder, which made Elena look. Both now seeing me.

"Back off Damon." I growled walking so that I'm between the two of them.

"You didn't say that two minutes ago, sweetie." He flirts, wriggling his eyebrows. I glared.

"Stop." I ordered, making Elena look at us confused.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asks, looking at me, I went to answer, but Damon beat to it.

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon says before he leaves the building, closing the door as he did so.

"What was that about?" Elena asked, turning to look at me, her expression saying that I couldn't escape the question.

"He just keeps flirting with me. With your relationship with Stefan, Damon seems to have the need to have 'his own twin', as he has put it. And so he's now trying to win me over." I said, not really fully telling her that we had a bloody make-out session right before she arrived.

"And does that explain the hickey I see on your neck?" She says, looking at the said area. My eyes widen and I zoomed over to look in the mirror.

"I swear to god, he's dead. Sorry Elena, I know he's bad news and I don't agree with what he does, but I still can't help find him attractive okay? My emotions are still all over the place and my feelings are heightened due to me being what I am now." I spoke, pleadingly. She look a little disappointed at me, though I expected that but she nodded.

"Alright. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you're older, and I know you're now a vampire, but he's older and stronger. Plus he's already done too much damage to doesn't give him any redeemable qualities." Elena spoke, acting all motherly. I nodded.

"I know. I know he can snap at any time, and I understand. Anyway, you're here because of Vicki right? I go up and get Stefan, stay here. Vick's still hungry and I don't want you too close while she's feeding." I said showing the bottle of animal blood in my hand, she has a disgusted look on her face but she nodded and opted to waiting here in the parlour room. I raced back upstairs to Stefan's room to see he was still helping Vicki.

"Stefan." I said, gaining his attention and at seeing my expression, he seemed a little worried.

"Yes?" Stefan asked, standing up to face me. I looked at Vicki briefly then back at Stefan.

"Elena's here, I would suggest talking to her. I'll stay with Vic." I spoke softly. Stefan sighed, contemplating on what to do, but he nodded and left the room. I grabbed the mug that Vicki was using and poured more blood into before passing it to Vicki.

"Thanks." Vicki said, even sounding disgusted with it being animal blood.

"I know you want human blood, and if you can learn to control this, we can try it. But I can't risk it if you lose control." I spoke, trying to remain calm.

"I want human blood, not this animal shit. When can I move on to the better stuff?" Vicki asked, looking me before taking a hesitant sip at the blood.

"I know. When we both know you're ready for that step we'll do it, but last night you almost killed Tyler. Do you really think you have any form of control over the thirst?" I asked, only for Vicki to just look at me but not giving me an answer. I could see it in her eyes though, as she contemplated the words I just said, and due to to her silence, I went to listen to the conversation I know was happening downstairs.

"Where is Vicky?" Elena asks, sounding worried and unsure. She was unsettled, and hated her feeling that way, but choice did I have over that?

"She's upstairs with Evie." Stefan answered, staying calm.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him? And what about Evie? Has there been any progress on her? She seemed fine talking to me a minute ago." Elena asks, and I know she desperately wanted me back just by those words, she's always hated being alone, especially without me being there. Just as much as I hate being away from her.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she respond to this. And for Evie, she's handling it well, but when us vampire are unsure, not confident, we can easily make mistakes that can cost us. But I have a feeling it won't take her long to bounce back to her usual routine, she's strong your sister, even if she doesn't give herself credit for it." Stefan says, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So, Vicki's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" Elena spoke, now seemingly to worry about Vicki.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan said, and it was at that did Vicki get up and rush downstairs.

"Vicki! Calm down! Come back up here!" I tried, but the girl was insistent and chose to ignore me completely.

"How long is that?" Vicki asked as the quiet couple came into out view, making the two of them look at us in surprise.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said, looking at me briefly but then back to Vicki. I moved to stand next to Elena.

"Hey, Vicky, How are you?" Elena asked, my eyebrows shot up at that, I fought it'd be obvious how she'd be.

"A very stupid question Elena. Not something you should ask in this situation." I mumbled under my breath hoping no-one heard me, but Elena did, making her look unhappy even more and worried.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki asked Incredulously.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. At he Bennett house**

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked her Grams as she was sat on the couch.

"No,the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." Sheila answered, frowning a little as she turned away from the mirror that was on the wall to face Bonnie, before then going to light a candle.

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, just as Sheila finished with the candle.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." Sheila explained as she walked over to sit next to her Granddaughter.

"Well Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie said, smiling at Grams.

"They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em. Just don't let 'em know the truth." Sheila said, smiling herself.

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie spoke, hopeful and determined.

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?" Sheila spoke, looking at Bonnie expectantly. Bonnie rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed her phone and tried ringing Evelyn only for it to go straight to voicemail. She sighed, a little worried as Evelyn's phone is almost never off. She phone Caroline who picked up on the third ring.

"Hiya! What's up?" The perky voice answered.

"Can you pick me up please? Evie's not answering her phone." Bonnie spoke, sounding worried for the blonde Gilbert.

* * *

 **Evie's P.O.V. Her vision**

 _I was stood in what looked to be the Grill, I was confused, what was so important that I'd be here? I then saw both Mayor Lockwood and his wife sat in one on the many booths and I quickly understood, and of course if I looked to my right I saw Damon sat at the bar, with his back turned towards the couple. We both listened to the conversation that the married couple had to say._

" _We should have never trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch." Mayor Richard Lockwood said, seeming to be angry, while Carol, his wife looked around making sure no-one heard that. She was worried and rightfully so, even if there choice of place to have this conversation was plain idiotic and clumsy._

" _How many are we dealing with?" Carol asked, finally turning to look back at her husband._

" _Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." Richard answered, in a hushed voice, and of course it would still be too late as me and Damon could still clearly hear them._

" _Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?" Carol spoke, playing with her drink nervously, as if trying to keep herself calm, even if when she was clearly feeling scared._

" _If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." Richard spoke, his anger calming down, but he still seemed tense. He has no idea how spot on he was about that information._

" _So what do we do?" Carol asks, looking at her husband pleadingly._

" _Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find him before he finds us."Richard spoke, not realizing how wrong he was about that. I saw Damon smirk, and the type of smirk that made him look dangerous._

 **End of vision**

* * *

I groaned at that as I 'woke' back up, Elena looked at me in worry. We were still in the parlour, while Stefan and Vicki had moved to the dining table. Elena had obviously went to follow until she saw the state I was in.

"A vision." I said, and before she could question it. "Not something we need to worry about this second. Let's just focus on Vicki."

"Fine, but I no longer want secrets between us." Elena said sternly, to which I nodded at, before both walked over to join Stefan and Vicki.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. At school**

Matt was putting some of his stuff inside his locker, when Tyler walked up to him. "Hey man!"

"Hey!" Matt replied, though he wasn't sounding hppy,not that Tyler blamed him for it, he knew he'd been a bit of a jerk to everyone the past few days.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicky." Tyler spoke, seeming hopeful for a normal conversation with his best friend.

"She just called. She's okay." Matt said, sounding a tad bit relieved, even though he'd be happier if she would just come home.

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." Tyler said, a sense a relief coming from him.

"Little bit. Yeah." Matt said, now feeling a little awkward and unsure on what else to say.

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do."Tyler said, grinning slightly.

"I appreciate it." Matt replied grinning back.

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline spoke out as Bonnie just closed her locker, handing over a paper bag to the young witch.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows raised as she pulled out the witch's costume out of the bag that had been forcefully past to her.

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know , just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." Caroline whine as Bonnie continued to inspect the contents of the bag, before coming across an amber amulet.

"hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie said, looking at the trinket.

"Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena and Evie? Do we know what they're wearing?" Caroline asked, and at that time Tyler as passing by them and at the sound of Evelyn's name, he stopped to listen.

"I was with Grams all week-end . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan. And as for Evie, I'm worried, I keep trying to phone her but it keeps going to voicemail." Bonnie said, sounding worried. Tyler frowned at that. First Vicki and Evelyn. He tried calling Evelyn himself, but just like with Bonnie, it went straight to voicemail.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse. And I don't what Evie's up to, probably running around and having fun with Damon for all I care." Caroline spoke, bitterness and anger in her voice, Tyler snapped his head around to look at Caroline at that before walking away feeling angry.

"Don't be bitter. It provoke wrinkles. And I'm sure Evie didn't mean anything to happen like that, if she says she doesn't feel like that towards that guy, shouldn't we at least believe her? You're her best friend. I'm sure she has an explanation." Bonnie said before they walked of.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to the touch." Stefan explained, looking at Vick while we all sat at the dining table, Vicki on the end, with Stefan and Elena on her left and me of the right. I had a coffee in my hand, just as Vicki has one herself, it was an interesting fact and one I didn't know and I was happy that I didn't need to fully give up the need for the hot beverage.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked, looking at the older vampire.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said, trying not to make it sound like a terrible thing, Elena looked at me in worry as I frowned down at the mug in my hand.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki complained, not sounding pleased.

"It's your choice,Vicki. But it can work, and it'll probably be the best way if you want to move forward quickly." I said, to which Stefan agreed with.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki turned to Stefan on that question, I too looked at him, curious myself.

"Not in a long time." Stefan replied to both of us, seeing the same question in my eyes. I was surprised, even he has had human blood, even with that moral of his.

"How long?" Vicki asked, eager to know.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour." Stefan said, frowning a bit at that.

"Does this sketchy feelings ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood." Vicki rattled out the questions before pausing, she spoke up again, and the next thing to come out of her mouth almost had me spit out the coffee as I tried to reign in the laugh that bubble up to the surface. "Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

"I'm going to, uh... I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said after she wandered off for the bathroom before heading down to get more blood. I saw Elena move to ask me on my vision, but I stood up.

"I'm gonna go follow Stefan, need to talk to him for a sec. I'll be back in a minute." I said before stalking off. I know that probably seemed like I was avoiding her on the subject, but concerning my visions, I wasn't 100% sure if I was ready to speak to her about my abilities. I walked up to Stefan, who noticed me.

"You okay?" Stefan asked reaching into the fridge to grab the next bottle.

"I'm not sure about any of this Stef, I wasn't ready to include Elena on any of this and yet it happened suddenly. I had a vision earlier, and she saw that and I hurt, when I felt like I couldn't talk to her about it." I said, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "And it doesn't help that my emotions are all over the place. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, hey, shoosh. It'll be ok. Elena understands. She does. She loves you, and even though I can tell she wants you by her side, she's willing to wait until you're ready. It'll be hard for a few days but I promise you it'll get easier and you will be able to talk freely about it. You aren't alone in this." Stefan said softly, hugging me gently, soothing me.

"I know, but if things like this keep happening, then I won't have any choice in the matter, I'll have to include her and it'll be harder to protect her. I can't lose anyone else Stefan, and Me, Vicki and everything that happens. It puts her in danger. Puts Jeremy, Jenna and my friends in danger. I can't have that." I cried, hugging him back.

"You aren't alone. Ok?" Stefan said, making me nod as I tried wiping away the tears, then I heard a growl and fast movement from upstairs. I ran up with my speed to see Vicki choking Elena. I growled, ran up and threw Vicki away from Elena.

"Get off of my sister!" I growled, standing in front of Elena protectively. Vicki growled and went upstairs, while I turned to look at Elena, who was rubbing at her neck and coughing.

"You okay?" I asked desperately, going to inspect her neck, only to see a huge bruise. Soon Stefan appeared, just as Elena answered me.

"She threatened me." Elena spoke, as soon as she finished coughing. I felt guilty, I should've stayed with her, I could have prevented this.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan spoke, seeing as I couldn't find an answer to that, due to my own guilt.

"How long before it settles?Hours?Days?Weeks?" Elena asked, growing worried, before looking at me. I knew she was concerned about Vicki for Jeremy's sake, but I have a feeling it was also aimed at me on her worries.

"There's no rule book." Stefan said, making her worried look grow.

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" She looked at Stefan as she spoke.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan said, and I grew confused at that, then why wasn't I having that problem?

"What does that say about me? I'm standing by my human Sister and I have no urge to feed on her. I can smell her blood but yet I don't feel anything. Why?" I asked then, growing worried. I know I shouldn't be worried, happy that didn't feel the need to lunge at my sister, but if I was feeling different than what's expected, then shouldn't that be a cause of concern.

"Each of our personalities are different, define us for who we are. You've always been a quick learner, right?" Stefan spoke, looking at me. I nodded. "As a vampire, even a personality trait is heightened, not just emotions. So you've probably already mastered the control over it, or at least to an extent that you can be within a foot from your Sister."

I smiled at that, and so did Elena. It seemed I may have overreacted, and yet I still knew that being here may have been the best option for the first few days, even with my control. Elena's expression grew back to being serious. "What does that mean? About Vicki."

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan explained, making us both frown, knowing that Jeremy won't be very happy about this.

"Or worse." Elena spoke, making us think that Vicki could and will kill him if we let Vicki full reign at this moment.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised, trying to reassure us both.

"I need to get going." Elena said, going to leave, only for Stefan to stop her.

"Elena..." Stefan started, only for Elena to close her eyes as she turned back to us. She looked glum.

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena spoke, sounding like she was on the verge of tears, before she walked away.

"You going with her?" Stefan asked, looking at me.

"I'm staying here, she need needs time to herself, even if I'm tempted to follow.

* * *

 **Later that evening Stefan's room**

"What are you doing?" Damon said walking into the room, looking at both me and Vicki. I was sat the desk reading the newspaper, while Vicki was laying on Stefan's bed facing towards the ceiling.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?" Vicki asked, looking at Damon, even I found myself wondering the same thing.

"I was …. bored." Damon asked, plainly. At that answer, I wanted to seriously hit the guy.

"You did this to Vicki out of boredom? How stupid can you get Damon?" I asked annoyed.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon said, and the expression on his face tells me this wasn't a lie, I paled at the though. He smirked, realized I I understood.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?" Vicki spoke, gaining our attention away from each other, she was now sitting up on the bed,, looking at us both, and I just realized that Damon came to stand next to me.

"That' ll ease up. You've been cooped up all day. Let's go." Damon said, getting Vicki to stand up.

"Damon stop, don't do this! It's a bad idea!" I said, stopping them

"Don't like that, you both need to live a little. Now come on." Damon said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with Vicki following behind us.

"Where?" Vicki spoke, seeming to grow excited.

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon spoke, and I rolled my eyes at him, and before I could say anything, Stefan appeared, only for Damon to walk past him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, not sounding happy with what seemed to happening.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon said, looking at Stefan briefly before going to open the door.

"No, no, no. Hey, hey... Now's not the time for this. And let go of Evie, she's no toy." Stefan said sternly, closing the door and holding it there.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about. And Evie's mine, and I want her to have fun too, not cooped up like you have done with Vicki. She's the twin that is mine, you've Elena, so don't concern yourself with Evie" Damon said, making me look at Damon in shock. Possessive much?

"She could hurt someone. And if I'm not mistaken, I haven't heard Evie say anything on what she wants, you're the only one making decisions here concerning her. So let go of Evie Damon." Stefan said, as Damon let go of me, hands in surrender.

"I'm not takin' her at Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. And Evie will still follow me, I can see it in her eyes that she wants me, she just won't admit that, even to herself. Come on." Damon spoke, ushering us outside, Vicki went eagerly while I rolled my eyes and followed Vicki out to make sure she doesn't get far.

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan said, as he followed us out.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon said as we were half-way down the driveway.

"Like what?" Vicki asked, turning to face Damon, a smile on her face as she waited.

"Like..." Damon spoke, paused as he zoomed to stand behind Vicki, who didn't have a clue where he was until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Vicki asked, sounding amazed, Damon did that again, and zoomed behind her. He whistled making her turn again. She started laughing. "Ho ho ho ho."

"Come on Vicky ,live a little. No pun intended." Damon said stepping to one side, his arm stretched out towards the woods. A look of determination crossed Vicki's face before she zoomed into the woods. We waited for a minute, but we couldn't see and hear he and there was no sign of her coming back.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"Uh... My bad." Was the only thing Damon could say, not really seeming apologetic. I glared at him.

"I'm gonna head home, make sure she's not after Jeremy and Elena. The only other place I can think she'd go is home. It'd be where Matt is." I said, looking at Stefan, completely ignoring Damon. Stefan nodded.

"Phone me is something happens. Ok?" Stefan says, before running off. I went to run home, only for Damon to stop me.

"If it helps, I genuinely didn't mean to let her go." Damon said, making me glare at him.

"Genuine or not, it's still your fault that we lost her again." I said before running home, which took me a couple of minutes. And when I got home, I didn't see Vicki in sight, and when I stepped inside the house, I saw Elena and Jeremy in the kitchen. Jeremy is grabbing something to eat from the fridge.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." I heard him speak, I could see Elena went to comfort him, but I stepped into the room and spoke up.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? It's been a couple of days since we've seen each other We could go to the,uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun for the three of us." I spoke, announcing my presence, making the two look up at me in surprise, Elena more so than Jeremy.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy spoke, not sounding very enthusiastic about it. I sighed.

"I know you're upset about Vicky. I heard she call Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena said, coming over to help me, even though she was giving me a questioning look.

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh ,okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Jeremy spoke, seeming to get agitated.

"We know you may not see it, but trust US Jer. It's for the best." I said, looking at Jeremy sorrowfully.

"Look, for month after Mom and Dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicky was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy said before walking out the room. I waited until after he ran up the stairs to turn towards Elena.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the boarding house to learn control and help Stefan with Vicki. What's happened?" Elena asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I was until Damon returned home and once again screwed everything up again. Vicki's once again loose out there, somewhere." I said, not bothering to hide this little detail. Her worried expression went to an alarmed expression.

"What?! I thought you had it under control! What are we supposed to do now?" Elena asked, slightly angry.

"Look we had two guesses on where she'd be here or back at her home. She still seems adamant on seeing Jeremy and with this Halloween party tonight, I'm guessing she'll be there. If so, we still need to go so we can get her. And before you say anything, we will get her before anything serious happens." I said, offering her a small smile and we both went to head towards our bedrooms to find a costume to wear, but then I felt light-headed, the tell-tail sign I was getting a vision.

"Evie? Are you okay?" Elena asked, worried. I went to answer but didn't get the chance to as my mind pulled into the vision.

* * *

 **Evelyn's Vision**

" _How many martini's have you had?" Richard Lockwood asked his wife, they were in fancy dress this time, and sat in the same booth in the Grill like last time. I was also this, situated right next to them, and like before, Damon was close by, I groaned._

" _Oh. Don't start with me." Carol said, seeming angry with her husband's impatience._

" _Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go." Richard said, a little angry himself._

" _So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." Carol said, before Richard stormed off, and it was long after did Damon come strolling towards the booth and sat opposite Carol. I raised an eyebrow at this, wondering where this was going._

" _Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "gatsby" look." Damon said, flirting a little bit. I felt myself tense, and had to bite back a growl. It made me pause for a second. I couldn't be jealous. Could I?_

" _I've met you before. Aren't you Evelyn Gilbert's boyfriend?" Carol asks, I tensed and looked at Damon._

" _Ah, sweet Evelyn, she was my date that evening. I'm hoping to eventually date her... Just need to win over that feisty heart of her's." Damon said, smirking before taking a sip of his drink, my guess that it was bourbon. I felt pride in my chest at that, happy before I realized what was happening and had to shake it away._

" _It's Damon,right?" Carol asked, smiling at him._

" _Ah, you remember?" Damon said, as he smirked back at her._

" _Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?" Carol asked, looking at him expectantly._

" _Salvatore." Damon replied._

" _Salvatore?" Carol repeated, as if she didn't hear him properly the first time._

" _Mm hmm." Damon hummed, nodding._

" _Are you any relation to Zach?" Carol asked, seeming curious._

" _Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach?" Damon asked, and then I noticed, he was trying to compel her and was seeming to fail at the look on Carol's face._

" _Are you okay?" Carol asked. She was on vervain, that was gonna be a problem. And I could tell Damon realized the same._

" _Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." Damon said, trying to cover himself up with an excuse._

" _Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers." Carol said, answering his question anyways._

" _Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." Damon said, looking at Carol's bracelet, suspecting the vervain was there._

" _Well , will you tell him to return my calls?I've left several messages." Carol asked, sounding hopeful. It seems she was desperate._

" _Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain..." Damon said quietly, making sure Carol was the only one who heard I was thinking that he was being an idiot for confronting her like this, it was a first class ticket to being caught._

" _You know about the Vervain?" Carol asked, her eyebrows knitting together slightly._

" _Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." Damon said, as if shrugging it off._

" _Of course." Carol said, any suspicion that may have been on her face disappeared._

" _Hmm. Cheers." Damon said, before drinking the last of his drink before waving over to the waiter for another one._

 **End of the vision**

* * *

I felt a slight sense of relief. I where Damon was and what he was up to, and I could tell he wasn't going to cause more trouble that he has done.

"EVELYN!" Elena yelled, bringing me back to reality.

"Argh! What was that for? You know I've now got sensitive hearing!" I said, glaring briefly at my Sister only letting it die down when I saw the worried look on her face.

"Evie, I was asking if you were ok?" Elena asked, looking more concerned than before.

"I was having a vision." I said, and the look on Elena's face told me she now understood. She came over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, not upset, not scared of me, only worry. I smiled.

"I'm scared Elena, these visions hit at random and I hate it. I know it'll be useful, knowing may help to avoiding any problem we may face, but they still scare me. I saw Tanner's death, I saw Damon feed on Caroline, I see everything that could possibly hurt us in anyway." I said, finally confessing the full truth.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry that you had to suffer through that. You were alone and I was running around asking the wrong questions, pointing fingers, when really you just needed me. I'm so sorry." Elena cried, hugging me tighter. I hugged her back soothingly.

"I understand that you must be feeling guilty, but as the eldest sibling in this household, it's my job to shield you and Jeremy from those who mean to harm. I am the one responsible to protect you both. Don't feel guilty from making me do my job as your older Sister. I understand that it's dangerous to do this alone, but I'm the one that is going bare the harder truths in all this. I'm going to protect you both." I promised, pulled back so that I can look at her properly.

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself." Elena said, looking determined.

"And I'm not going to be alone. I know I can come to you, but it's my job to protect you both, while also trying to protect myself. I don't want you to worry yourself over me. Ok?" I asked, and before I let her say any more I disappeared upstairs to grab a costume, which happened to consist of a little miss riding hood dress that stopped just above the knees, and was frilly, and on the torso it was a black corset that went around the waist, and a red hood and the costume came with red and black lace knee high boots that is tied by a red ribbon and the heels were pencil thin, and 4 inches high. I came downstairs once I was done, to find my siblings waiting for me, Elena was in last year's costume and Jeremy, well, he didn't bother trying, he was just wearing a hood. I rolled my eyes and started heading towards the door. "Let's go then you two."

Once we arrived at the school, Jeremy stalked off, and I shook my head at that. Then we saw Matt who smiled when he saw us. "You going speak with Matt, I'm gonna go start my search for Vicki."

"Ok. And be careful." Elena said, before walking towards Matt while headed down a corridor, which was jam packed full of kids partying, drinking and laughing. And since the beginning of my vampire life I felt uncomfortable being here, due to how many people there were, I could smell to blood that was running through their veins, I was starting to struggle. Whatever control I had was slipping, and that was when a hand gripped onto me and pulled me into a classroom. Once I was breathing normally again, I looked up to see Stefan.

"You alright? You need to be more careful." Stefan said, looking worried. "I should have paid more attention to you too."

"No, no. it's fine. It's first time I've gone to a busy area with my current situation. It probably didn't help that I have fed yet." I said, feeling angry with myself for almost losing control. Stefan handed me a blood bag, to which I was surprised by. "What? How did you?"

"You know I'm not happy that you've chosen to feed from human blood, but like I said before, I will respect and support your decision and help you if I can. I did noticed though that you never fed today, too focused on Vicki." Stefan said as I took the bag from him and opened it up, making sure to take a couple steps back, knowing that Stefan wasn't comfortable with the smell. I drank it down quickly, soon feeling better than before, feeling more refreshed than earlier.

"Thanks Stefan. Really, I know this was probably not very easy for you." I said, smiling at him, before hiding the now empty blood bag in handbag. I turned to leave the classroom, only to feel light-headed once again. I groaned.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, worried.

"Not another damn vision..." I growled, before things went blurry and my focus moved to watch what was to unfold.

* * *

 **Evelyn's Vision**

" _So you need vervain?" Damon asked quietly, now sitting next to Carol, only this this they looked like they have had few more drinks than before. I groaned, this did not look good. Due to what the topic of the conversation was, they both were talking in hushed tones._

" _Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him,And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more." Carol explained, looking directly at Damon, who seemed to be listening intently._

" _Well, I talk to him all the time,So why don't I just ask him?" Damon asked, making me growl. I wanted to slap him badly for this. What a dick._

" _Hmm." Carol hummed, contemplating his word as he took a sip of his drink._

" _Mmm. How much do you need?I mean, how many people, you think?" Damon asked, as I decided o sit on the opposite side of the table, my hand knocked one of the many glasses on the table. I stared down at it, shocked, before I looked up at the chatting duo. Carol never noticed, still talking, but Damon on the other hand did notice it as his eyes were on the glass that moved._

" _Well, there's our children,of course." Carol spoke, as if the answer would have been obvious, gaining Damon's attention slightly._

" _Of course." Damon replied, smirking at Carol before looking at the glass then up at where I was sat. I started breathing heavily. His smirk grew as he seemed to know it was me._

" _And, um, friends, family,And everyone on the council." Carol listed off, and I ended up looking at Carol in shock, surprised that she'd mention that so openly._

" _The council?" Damon asked, a little confused, looking between me and Carol._

" _Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me." Carol said, making me roll my eyes at at, then a twisted look appeared in Damon's eyes as he looked at me, I gave him a questioning one in return._

" _Well, are you happy with your husband?" Damon said, flirting. I swear I heard myself growl, glaring at the two, and by the look on Damon's face, he was enjoying himself. He smirked at me._

" _You're flirting with me." Carol asked, smiling flirtatiously, making Damon look at her through his eyelashes, which made him look hotter, I growled again, and I swear it felt louder than before. Damon's smirk grew bigger._

" _You flirted with me first." Damon said, I stopped growling, calming down. That was true, Damon looked at me in amusement, while I glared at him. I stood up._

" _True." Carol said, a smile on her face, before she started giggling, and I felt myself gag._

" _Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight." Damon spoke, making me roll my eyes, I walked over so that I was next to him, before leaning down so that I wasn't far from his ear._

" _Don't lie Damon. It's doesn't suite you at all. Ask her how their search is. How close are they to finding us. That would be more appropriate for our situation." I whispered, and I knew he heard me, he looked up at me through the corner of his eyes. I pulled away, and leant against the table that was across from them,_

" _Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find." Carol muttered under her breath, not knowing the two of us could hear her._

" _How's that search goin'?" Damon asked, well at least he knew how to listen and follow instructions, even if he did it a little rudely._

" _Oh, we had the founder's party,And anyone who arrived during the day Was eliminated as a suspect." Carol spoke, making us look at her, surprised._

" _Oh." Damon replied, not really having much to say, but I could see the relief in his face that he wasn't a suspect in hers or the Mayor's eyes. Even I was relieved about the news._

" _And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmmhmmm, I gotta go." Carol spoke, before standing up, before turning to Damon._

" _Okay." Damon said before we both watched her leave. He turned and looked at me, his eye serious not, and no longer teasing. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here? And how Carol didn't see you?"_

" _I don't know Damon! One minute I'm looking for Vicki at this party, and then next I'm watching and listening to you flirt with someone who wants us dead!" I spoke, sitting back down. He looked at me confused._

" _Wait. You're at the party?" Damon asked, confused.  
_

" _Yes! Me being here started out as if I was having a vision and then the next you could see me! I have no idea that this could happen!" I exclaimed, partially now freaking out._

" _Where's Stefan?" Damon asked, looking around to make sure things were ok still._

" _He's with me, he had to bring me a blood bag as I was about to lose my control. My physical self should still be with him." I explained, looking around myself. "I think you're the only one that can see me, and I have a feeling it's because you have heightened senses."_

" _Look I'm coming now to the party. Be careful." Damon said as he stood up, only for me to stand in front of him._

" _There's something else you need to know, since you seem to be aware of the council now." I said._

" _You know the council." Damon spoke,it felt like that should have been a question, but it came out like a statement._

" _Yes. Blame this pain in the neck ability. Logan Fell was a member, both the Mayor and his wife Carol and lastly the Sheriff is also a member. I'm not sure if that's it or there's more but they're the only ones who I'm aware of." I explained, and soon Damon had a thoughtful look on his face, before looking back down at me._

" _Okay. Thanks for telling me this. But you need to keep this information between me, you and possibly Stefan if he knows. No one else can know, not even Elena." Damon said, making me nod. And soon after that I felt my vison fade and a saw no more._

 **End of vision**

* * *

"Evelyn?" Stefan whispered, looking down at me. I could see that I was sat on the floor against the wall. I looked up at him.

"Stefan? How long was I out for?" I asked, disoriented and dizzy.

"Ten minutes at the most. What did you see?" Stefan asked me, worried. I explained everything, and I watched as Stefan's frown gets deeper as I go along.

"Stefan. Damon saw me at the end, I actually managed to talk to him too. I think whatever abilities I have, they're growing stronger. The only thing was, he was the only one to see me." I said, now this had his attention.

"Damon saw you? You both spoke?" Stefan asked, incredulously, looking at me in surprise.

"Look, I understand this is important, but we need to go find Vicki." I said, he nodded before we left, Stefan going one way and me going the other way, I tried using my heightened hearing but it was very noisy and with me still new, I couldn't focu all the wee, so I just continued down the corridor in hopes of spotting Vicki, but only then to run into Tyler.

"Evie? Where have you been? We been worried about you." Tyler spoke, making me look at him. They've been worrying about me too? Then of course he'd notice, every day at school he'd purposely try to find me in hopes to 'explain and apologize'.

"Yeah, I've not really been feeling too great the past few days so I've been laying low. Sorry to have worried you all." I spoke, partially lying and yet it was somewhat the truth. I went to walk around him, but he gently grabbed a hold of my hand. I looked at him.

"Please. Can we talk? I really want to clear things up with you. I still care about you and whether you like it or not, that's the truth." Tyler said, and what felt like a eternity, I relented and followed him somewhere which was quieter.

"So are you willing then, to tell me the real reason you cheated on me? And that it was not because you were drunk." I spoke once we got outside.

"I had asked you to marry me that night. Do you remember that? You shot me down, I was hurting and I was angry and as usual I let it get the best of me." Tyler said, and I gasped, remembering now.

* * *

 **Flashback – May 23 2009**

 _I giggled as I followed my boyfriend of 3½ years further into the woods, leaving the loud party behind us until we reached the water front of the lake. It was very beautiful, how flowers surrounded us, and the moon light shined against the water. I saw Tyler look at me, his deep brown eyes filled with happiness, a warm smile lighting up across his face softly._

" _Who knew you had such a soft side Mr Lockwood. For such a jock, I never even knew you had it in you to show me something this beautiful." I said teasingly, he chuckled at that._

" _I can name something far more beautiful, than the moon." He spoke softly, walking closer to me._

" _And what's that?" I asked, smiling up at him._

" _You." Was the only simple thing he could say before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss, my arm automatically wrapping themselves around him and soon we found ourselves lost in each other, first I was pinned to a tree and next we were rolling around on the floor, fighting for you should be on top, which eventually ended up with me straddling him to the ground, his hips bucking into be as we strongly made out. It was only 2 minutes later did the kissing stop and I was cuddled up against his chest, smiling. That was until he spoke._

" _Marry me." Tyler spoke, making me look up at him._

" _What?" I asked, unsure if I heard him correctly, I felt like I was hearing things, that he'd asked me a seriously big question. We sat up, and Tyler faced me, never looking more serious than he's ever been. He showed me a small black velvety bow and open it, which held inside a diamond ring. I gasped._

" _I've know you since we were in diapers, you became best friend, you've helped me, been there for me when I needed it the most. You are the most caring, smart and exceedingly beautiful I have ever met and most of the time I can't help but feel like I'm the most luckiest guy in the world, and I hope to be even luckier if you by my side. So, would you do me the honour by marrying me and becoming my wife?" Tyler said, handing me the box, and bowed his head down. I could only stare, gob-smacked. I looked at the ring and then back at Tyler._

" _Ty... I... I'm not sure I'm ready for this, that we're ready for this.." I said, frowning. He looked at me, surprised by my answer._

" _What are you saying?" Tyler asked, sounding unhappy, sounding hurt._

" _What I'm saying is that, I'm sorry but I cannot marry you. Not yet any way. We are still in high school, then there's college to think about. We are KIDS Tyler. I'm sorry." I said, closing the velvet box and handing it back to him. "May be wait a few more years before you ask me that."_

" _Fine. Be that way. If you don't love me enough, that's fine. It was stupid of me to ask." Tyler spat angrily, hurt feeling radiated from him as he stood up. He didn't move for a split second before deciding to throw the box half-way across the lake before storming off._

" _Tyler wait... TYLER!" I yelled for him, tears now running down my face, and thought to myself that I could've explained better. I went to shout again, but he was gone. I cried for a solid half-hour before walking back to the party in hopes to find Tyler, only to find him in a full out make-out session with Vicki Donovan. I grew angry and stormed off._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"I see. Tyler, I did love you, more than anything but we're still in high school. Don't you thinks it'd be a bit early on getting married." I said, looking remorseful. He nodded at that.

"And I understand now why now, but it still hurt. You could've said yes, and I would've waited until we were ready. I just needed to know that you would've stayed by my side." Tyler said, and suddenly I felt guilty.

"Tyler... I'm sorry. I won't ask for your forgiveness, especially after the past few weeks I've made it hard for you. But you sprang the question out suddenly, I just answered you with how I felt. I did love you, a part of me still does, but even now I'm not even considering getting married." I spoke honestly, he nodded in understanding.

"I get that now, thank you for being honest, I know you never meant to hurt me. But can we have a fresh start? Try being friends at least?" Tyler asked, sounding hopeful. I smiled at him.

"Sure, I'd like that. Though promise me something." I said, looking up at him with a smile.

"What?" He asked, smiling himself but was confused.

"Be easier on Jeremy. He's having a very hard time himself, and the fights you two have don't help." I requested, making the guy nod. I smiled, happy he agreed before I moved on to continue my search for Vicki. I walked around until I spotted Damon speaking to Bonnie in the car park, I started walking towards them.

"So where...where'd Caroline run off to?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie with a smirk.

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie spat, glaring up the vampire hatefully.

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal." Damon spoke, sarcastically.

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie spat, feeling angry over what he did the Caroline.

"Where'd you get that?" Looking at her more seriously, making me look too. She was wearing that amber crystal that I had found for him at the founders party.

"From a friend." Bonnie said, not saying Caroline's name knowing he'd look for her,

"Caroline. You know that's mine,don't you?" Damon said, figuring it out anyway, before pointing down at the old trinket.

"Not anymore." Bonnie spoke, stepping back a little bit.

"Funny. I'd like it back, please." Damon asked, trying to seem intimidating.

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you, if she feels like it." Bonnie said, going to leave.

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon said before lunging for the necklace, only for me to grab his wrist.

"And you'll do no such thing Damon." I said, standing in between the two.

"What are you doing? I thought you were helping me." Damon growled, glaring at me.

"And I will help you. But I will NOT help you threaten and hurt my friends and family." I said, glaring back. Damon had a thoughtful look on his face then, before nodding. He left and walked towards the party. I turned towards Bonnie.

"Evie? Are you ok? Where have you been?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"I'm okay. I just haven't felt well the past few days. But I'm here now. I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner but I promise you I feel better now." I said, to her smiling. She smiled back, hugging me only for her to stiffen and pull back, looking worried again.

"What's wrong with you? You feel different than normal. You've changed." Bonnie spoke to me then and I grew worried then. I knew she was still learning of her abilities and that she may bot be fully aware of anything yet, but I knew one thing; she felt me, it was he witch power's telling her I was a vampire and yet since she didn't know, I was still safe. Or at least for now.

"I told you, I've not been feeling well for the past few days. May be it was that?" I asked, trying to shift it away from the true subject.

"No. I felt the same thing coming from you that I feel from Stefan and Damon. Why?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows knitting together. I looked at her sadly, before I shook my head.

"I don't know Bonnie, I don't know. " I spoke to her before looking down at the amulet. "May I take a look at it? You don't need to take it off. Promise."

"Sure." Bonnie replied, and then I went to touch it, it burnt me, forcing me to pull back.

"Ow!" I gasped, looking at Boonie in shock, she too looked at me in alarm. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry, I don't what happened." Bonnie said, I nodded before I turned away from her and left as guilt built up, knowing that I was lying to my best friend and I felt bad for it. I knew why it did that, but I had to pretend like it genuinely surprised me. I decided to continue on my search for Vicki, hoping for no more interruptions. I stayed outside, knowing Stefan and Damon were inside, and after what seemed like forever, I heard Jeremy's voice.

"I was so worried about you." I heard Jeremy speak, I could barely hearing due to the noise of the music, but I followed the noise sending a text to both Stefan and Damon on her whereabouts.

"I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave." Vicki spoke, I growled, like we were giving her a chance to do that, knowing she'd kill a lot of people.

"Wh... What?Where?" Jeremy asked, as I got a little closer, I could slowly tell they were kissing but the noise they were making.

"I gotta get out of here, I... I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it." Vicki spoke, my eyebrows knotted together, I felt bad for the girl.

"No, you can't. You can't just leave." Jeremy begged, sounding upset. I walked around to the back of the school where all the school buses were located.

"Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever." Vicki spoke through rough breathing.

"Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? what is it?. Vicky! Vicky, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicky!No! Aah!" Jeremy's voice grew louder, I saw them between two of the buses, then I saw Elena exit through the set of double doors.

"Elena, let me handle Vicki. You take Jerermy." I instructed, Elena nodded before I focused on the two.

"Vicky, no!" Elena yelled, gaining the young vampire's attention, and soon I pinned Vicki to the bus

"Elena! Take Jeremy and run!" I yelled at my sister, but as I focused back on Vicki I was thrown across the car park and hit the floor really hard. I tried ignoring the pain and shot back up, only for Vicki to disappear. I saw Elena Jeremy stood there, they had paused at the sight of me injured.

"What are you two doing! Go, now!" I yelled, before continuing my search for Vicki, looking under each of the buses. That was until I heard the one thing I was trying to avoid.

"Ahh!" Elena screamed in pain as Vicki bit into her, but before she could drink too much, I grabbed a sharp piece of wood and stabbed it through her heart, making her let go of my twin.

"Vicky!" Jeremy yelled, coming to run over, only to be stopped by Stefan who only just arrived. I stepped back as Vicki looked at us before falling to the floor, her skin turned grey, and you could see every vein in her body as her empty eyes stared into oblivion. Dead.

"I'm sorry Vicki, so very sorry." I whispered, trying hard not to cry. I looked at Stefan, who was looking at me sypathy in his eyes. "Could you take Jeremy home? I'll be there shortly with Elena."

Stefan nodded, before we both looked at Jeremy who was flat out crying, while repeatedly saying the same thing over and over again. "Vicky. Vicky. Vicky. Vicky."

I reached for my phone and rand for Damon. He answered on the second ring. "Hello princess."

"Damon. I need your help. Please." I said, looking at Elena who looked at me in surprise.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. At the Bennett House**

"What happened to you?" Sheila asked in worry when she heard and saw Bonnie slam the front door shut, the expression on Bonnie's face in anguish and was paler than usual.

"I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace." Bonnie said, walking up to her Grams, who looked down at it, who recognized it instantly, her eyes widening as she did so.

"Where'd you get that?" Sheila asked in shock.

"It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk." Bonnie answered, looking at her grandmother incredulously. Grams left the room, making sure Bonnie was following her.

"That piece of junk belonged to one Of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you." Sheila said, grabbing one of the many photo albums, this particular had a picture of their ancestors. Until she stopped at a page when she found the picture she was looking for. "There she is. Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace."

Bonnie looked at the picture in shock, before looking down at the amulet she was wearing.

* * *

 **Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"You should go. I got this." Damon spoke as he finally showed up, I felt thankful despite the anger I felt towards the guy.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena spat, glaring at Damon. I looked at my sister.

"Elena, don't." I spoke, reaching for her hand, pulling her back.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse. None of this matters to me, none of it." Damon said, looking at us both. He didn't care, I could see that in his eyes.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." I said then, not letting Elena step in know how dangerous for her.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding,and you need to leave." Damon said, looking at Elena then at me as if signalling to me an order to take care of her. I nodded before pulling Elena away, but just before we reached the car, Matt caught up to us.

"Elena! Evelyn! Hey, have you seen..." Matt spoke before spotting the injury on Elena, worry now in his expression. "Whoa. wh...what happened?"

"Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower." Elena lied, which Matt believed. I gently squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I...I can't find Vicky. She totally bailed on me." Matt asked, making my chest clench up, realizing how hard this felt. I felt like screaming, I wanted to tell Matt but he couldn't know the truth.

"We don't know where she is." Elena said, sounding unhappy herself.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asked, pain in his voice.

"You're a good brother, Matt." I said, as I could tell it was getting harder for Elena.

"Yeah, maybe she went home." Matt spoke, crestfallen, I tried offering him a smile but he didn't seem to want to perk up.

"Maybe." I said quietly, yet I knew he heard as he left for his own car. I lead Elena over my car helped her inside before I moved of the the driver's side. Elena started tearing up, I looked over at her before gently pulling her into a hug and we sat there for a solid five minutes while I tried calming her down, while trying not to cry myself. Soon we started moving home, the car journey was silent and when we got home, we saw Stefan waiting outside.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking at Stefan, Elena stood by my side.

"Inside." He replied quietly, I urged Elena to stay here and asked Stefan to comfort her, while I ran upstairs. I saw him, hugging his knees while sitting on his bed. It seems he was taking Vicki's death harder that he did with our parents, and my heart clenched at the sight of him. I sat down gently, making sure that I was in front of him.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked softly, looking at him directly. My breathing went still when he looked up, tears fell from his eyes, his lips quivering heavily as he tried to breathe. A sight that made my heart break.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but... I don't understand." Jeremy said, broken and upset and seeming like he was trying to forget.

"She was going to kill you and Elena, she needed to be stopped." I said, not really trying to be blunt, but there wasn't much choice in the matter.

"Now she's dead. Vicky's dead." Jeremy cried.

"I'm so sorry, Jer." I said soothingly, placing a hand on one of his arms.

"Make it stop. It hurts." He said, crying harder, shutting his eyes as more tears came.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay." I softly soothed, pulling him into a hug, he hugged me back tightly, as if I suddenly back his lifeline.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy spoke, making my heart break even more.

"Oh, my god. Jeremy, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what else to do!" I cried, before pulling back, deciding that I will do what will be even harder on me. " I can make you forget. I can help you, but I won't do it unless you tell me to."

"Please. Help me forget." Jeremy said, looking up at me. I took a deep breath, trying to get my emotions back in control, until I looked directly into his eyes and focused.

"You will forget what happened tonight. You went to the party the meet up with Vicki, you had a great time but then she told you she had to leave town. You were upset, but you understood and decided to support her. You won't look for her, nor will you worry about her. You know it's for the best." I compelled.

"Nothing happened tonight, Vicki decided to leave town and I understood and supported it." Jeremy repeated robotically.

"If you should ever start to suspect in the existence of vampire again, you will remember that I had your permission to take your memories and you will know that I was trying to help you." I compelled, before taking a deep breath and finishing. He repeated those words and then went to sleep. "Good night Jer."

I ran back to my room, changing into normal clothes at hyper vampire speed, before seeing the box I held the vervain in, being careful in not touching it, I placed some into Jeremy's favourite wrist band and placing it on his wrist. I whispered as I did so. "No one will have the chance to compel you again ever, not unless they have your permission."

"Can you make him forget?" I heard Elena ask, and I knew she was still talking to Stefan. She may not have seen Jeremy yet, but I knew that had a good guess at the state of mind he was in. I was holding a blanket for her, knowing she'll need it.

"Elena..." Stefan said, hesitant.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." Elena said, I could practically hear the tears in her voice.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work... Because of who I am, Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan said, feeling bad that he couldn't help her properly. I stepped outside just as Damon arrived.

"I can do it. If this is what you want... I'll do it." Damon offered, looking at Elena.

"Actually, there's no need to do that." I spoke, gaining their attention. Elena grew confused, upset and a little angry.

"Why?" She asked, coming over to me.

"I already compelled him to forget. I hated seeing him like that, but don't worry, I made sure he'd be a lot happier now." I said, handing her the blanket. "I wouldn't disturb him now. He's asleep. And the only thing he knows, or thinks, is that Vicki left town."

Elena gasped. "You compelled him? Alright, thanks Evie."

"Yeah, he should start feeling better soon." I said, she nodded before heading inside, I watched her until she closed the door. I sighed.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, as both brothers looked at me.

"Not sure, still wrapping my head around it." I said before walking of the front porch and ran into the dark night until I reached the Grill. I walked inside, and went straight to the bar. "Bourbon on the rocks. Please."

"You seem very young. Can I see your I.D please." The bartender spoke, looking at me. I met his eyes.

"You will get me any drink I want. You know I'm of age, and every drink you serve me is on the house." I compelled.

"I go get you that drink." The bartender said before going to get my drinks.

" _ **There's a better way of trying to move on than getting drunk you know...**_ _"_ A voice spoke from the back of my head, I recognized it as Julia's voice.

" _I know there is, but I want to get drunk. So please don't stop me..."_ I replied back, making sure not to say it out loud, just as my drink appeared in front of me.

" _ **Alright. I was worried about you, that's all. I noticed that your powers changed tonight. You're getting stronger...** "_ Julia spoke, her soft voice echoed in my head, gaining my attention slightly.

" _Is that a good thing?"_ I asked, downing the last of my drink, before calling for my second. It arrived quickly.

" _ **Yes, it's a very good thing, you'll soon come into your powers more and more. The more you use them, the more stronger you'll become.** "_ Julia said, seeming confident as I took a big gulp.

" _But how can I use my powers, if these visions come randomly. I never know when one will come until I get light-headed... It's annoying.."_ I growled, feeling angry, before downing my drink again, and yet again, gaining my third drink.

" _ **Time... I felt the same way, as you are feeling now... It's normal, and eventually you'll be able to do all sorts of things...** "_ Julia explianed, I felt confused at that, but I had no choice but to believe in her. The evening went on until I reached my 6th drink when I spotted Damon walk through the door, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on me. He walked over.

"There you are, both me and Stefan have been searching for you. Its been three hours." Damon spoke, unusually calm and actually sounded like he cared.

"Is that really you Dammie!? You're never this soft, even towards me!" I said, teasingly. I knew I was drunk, or at the least verge of my being exceedingly drunk.

"How many have you had?" Damon asked, catching on to watch I've been doing.

"Six." I said, I smirked. "And hey, I am still sober enough to know what going on. You here to take me home?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Damon said, escorting me out to his car, I bet he knew he would be needing it. I climbed in. " Don't throw up. I don't want to have the trouble of cleaning up after your drunk ass!"

"But you love my drunk ass, if you didn't, you wouldn't be constantly flirting with me." I giggled, making him look over at me, before smirking.

"Oh I am so gonna love telling your sober self about what you said, you'll love it." He spoke, amused. He wasn't aware that I really was sober enough to know what I was doing, I just had decided to let go. Just this once. It didn't take us long before we arrived at the boarding house, I listened out for Stefan, but I could tell he wasn't here. "Let's get you inside."

"Is this you rushing me inside, just so you can see me naked?" I asked, calming down a bit. He smirked at that.

"Maybe." As he picked me up and soon I was in the room that I has been using the past few days. He let me down, helping me to stand up a little before letting go. "Now, go to sleep, you'll need it."

* * *

 **Warning: M ranked adult scene, if you don't want to read, skip. If not, enjoy.**

* * *

"Why? Where's the fun in that?" I said, my voice low, seductive as I let my hand crawl up his chest, before letting it rest on his shoulder.

"If I knew you'd be like this, I would have gotten you drunk sooner." Damon said grinning down at me.

"I'm tipsy Damon, not drunk." I said, making him look at me, and I mean really look at me. His eye widened a little.

"You... You're still sober?" Damon asked, shocked.

" A little bit but I have had a few drinks, so it's giving me an edge of confidence, and telling me to let go." I smirked before tiptoeing to that I could reach his lips, and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back, very eager, knowing that I was in my right mind still. My hands combing his hair, while his were on my waist, pulling me closer, and the more we kissed, the more heated in got. I ripped his shirt off of his body, soon feeling his hard muscled chest against my hands, he smirked before returning the favour by ripping mine. We stood there, admiring each other before we started kissing again, our tongue in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance to which he once again won.

"Are you sure you want this..?" Damon asked slightly out of breath as he pulled back a tiny bit. I could tell in his eyes he wanted to continue, but I knew he wanted to respect my decision.

"Yes..." I replied, pulling him back, only this time I was gently behind pushed down onto he bed, his hands reaching behind me to unclasp my bra, I gasped as I felt the sensual way Damon stroked my back, as he started kissing me, started kissing my lips, before kissing his way down my neck, kissing my collarbone, in between my breasts, then down my stomach and as he did so, I moaned. He reached my jeans before undoing them and pulling them off along with my shoes and panties. I blushed.

"You're so beautiful." Damon whispered, and I could tell he was speaking the truth with how he looked at me. I then watch as he kissed my womanhood before he started licking at my clit. I gasped and moaned, clenching the bedsheets in hope to stay in control but I ended up gasping out Damon's name when I felt a finger enter inside me. It stroked and rubbed at the walls as Damon pulled it in and out, all while still licking and sucking at my womanhood, his eyes looking up up at me, seeming to enjoy my reaction. He soon added a second finger, then eventually a third, making the pleasure that I feel grow stronger more and more before I soon felt I was at my climax and then release. Damon pulled his fingers away, sucking up the juices that I had let out.

"I can stop here if you feel the need to..." Damon went to say only for me to kiss him and forced myself, and turned us over so that I was now on top. He seemed surprised, but he let me do what I wanted, which made me happy. I kissed him, he went to put his hands on my hips to turn us over, but I pushed them away, he raised an eyebrow. I smirked. I reached down and stroked the hard bulge that was dying to come out, and now it was Damon that was moaning, his eyes tight shut before looking back up at me as I slowly, purposely making him impatient, as I took his pants off of him.

"You're a tease, princess.." He groaned, though despite his impatience, I can sense he was happily feeling the pleasure I gave him as I let his big 10 inch cock free. I gaped at it, before seeing him smirk proudly. I shook my head ss I knew his ego to be growing. Smirking, I gave the tip a small lick, causing Damon's eyes to roll back into his head and moan loudly. I started pumping it with my right hand, while my left hand stroked his balls., and took pleasure as his breathing quickened. It was short lived though as he soon became the dominant one again and I was the one underneath him. "You're starting to be a naughty girl Princess, maybe I should start teaching you how to be good."

"And what if I don't want to be good? What if I chose to be bad?" I whispered seductively.

"Then I may need to punish you." He spoke, just as seductively, his voice low enough to send shivers down my spine, before I felt the tip of him rub against me, before slowly entering. I gasped as he went fully in, my back arch up into his body, and my breath going ragged. He chose to hold still, know that I need to get used to the feel of him, and so he moved to playing with my breasts, one hand started stroking and squeezing at one while the other found it's way to Damon's mouth, as he lick and sucked at the already hard nipple that had been waiting for attention.

"Damon..." I moaned,pulling at his hair.

"Mmmm."

"'Stop teasing me'...!" I moaned out, and I could feel him smirk, before he almost pulled completely out of me only to slam himself straight back into me. I screamed out in pleasure at that and soon he had found a rhythm as he went in and out of me repeatedly, making sure not to go too fast.

"Damon... _Harder..._ " I moaned wrapping my arms around him as he sped up, my me gasp. My nails digging into his back, I knew that I caused him pleasurable pain, as he growled, and I felt the warm liquid touched my fingers, not to mention I could easily smell it. He though didn't mind or was bothered by it, since it healed a second later. He kissed me, feeling my walls tighten around his moving cock, giving it the need to hit my g-spot.

"Damon...!" I cried out feeling close to my climax once again, and by the way he started moving and his own moans, he was close too. "I wanna bite you. I need some..."

"Only if I can too..." He moaned back, I gave him a squeeze before biting into him, suck up some of his warm blood. It tasted much different to a humans blood yet at the same time it was similar. I felt him bite into me, making me let go, and then I felt it, we both did. We reached the climax and had let go.

* * *

 **End of Adult scene**

* * *

We were both out of breath, both tired, Damon let himself collapse onto me, not needing to bother hold his weight, knowing that he wouldn't crush me. It was a minute later did Damon roll over to the other side, facing the ceiling as he did so. He looked over at me, there was no sign of cockiness and the arrogance that I was expecting, only concern and worry, even if I also saw a tiny bit of happiness in those blue eyes that I've grown to love.

"You okay?" Damon asked, and I knew his question was about today.

"It hurts. Vicki's death, reminded me of my parents death, lying to Matt and everyone, it hard and makes me feel guilty and then I had to compel my own BROTHER, it's just too much sometimes but what choice do I have now? This is how I'm gonna have to live like now, and there's no turning back. How do you do it?" I asked, looking at him from where I was laying.

"I take it one day at a time. I make decisions that I want to make and over time you get used to and you just learn to live with each consequence as you go along. It gets better over time, it's hard, but you learn." Damon replied, before pulling me over so that my body was cuddled up against his, my head on his chest and felt him kiss my forehead. I smiled, letting my eyes close.

"Thank you Damon." I spoke softly, before letting sleep trap me, and at that moment, I didn't care on what decision I had made.

* * *

 **Hi guys, hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter, sorry it took me so long to get that written and posted up.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I do like having feedback, and if any of you have any ideas that you may want to see in the story, let me know, and I promise I will try to upload the next one sooner than this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your patience, it really does mean a lot to me.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Bexxie21**


End file.
